Perdidos en el paraiso
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: ¿Y si Jimmy hubiese aceptado la oferta de Cindy de quedarse en la isla? Esta seria la vida que llevarian tras diez años de convivencia. ¿Y que huiera pasado con el resto del mundo? Reviews.
1. Decisiones

Unos ojos azul intenso, acerados y curtidos por la edad mantenían un exhaustivo escrutinio de la frondosa selva tropical en la que estaba. Los fuertes y hábiles brazos tensaron un arco artesanal. La madera crujió molesta cuando se supero su propio limite pero el dueño de aquellos ojos no cedió, su objetivo estaba lejos necesitaba la máxima tensión.

Durante unos instantes siguió con la mirada a su presa completamente desprotegida en un claro a cien metros de donde estaba el joven. Buscaba el momento preciso, el momento en que estuviera más expuesta y llego cuando el animal alzo el cuello para observar a su alrededor, detectaba que no estaba solo aunque ya era demasiado tarde para huir, la flecha zumbo en el aire y dio en el blanco, el frágil cuello de aquella criatura sin nombre.

La victoria no fue completamente grata, el arco se partió por la mitad al soltar la flecha, al chico no le sorprendió llevaba usando aquel arco desde que había llegado allí. Desenrollo la preciada seda de araña con la que fabrico el hilo y lanzo los trozos de madera a la espesa jungla.

Guardo en una bolsa trasera la cuerda al tiempo que avanzaba sigilosamente como un felino por la espesura, los años de práctica le habían convertido en un ser casi indetectable cuando se lo proponía.

Dado el paso que llevaba tardo quince minutos en llegar al claro. El animal abatido era único, solo habitaba en aquella isla. Un animal de aspecto rocambolesco, de patas musculosas recubiertas de escamas negras, que soportaban un rechoncho cuerpo peludo, era muy parecido a una gallina o un avestruz si no fuera por el pelo y la cabeza que escondía una hilera de dientes aserrados.

Y a pesar de eso el animal era inofensivo, era herbívoro y a su lado un gato era un tigre hambriento. El chico lo descubrió unos meses después de su llegada, al principio por petición de la otra persona de la isla decidieron intentar domesticarlo siendo un completo fracaso, era demasiado inteligente para mantenerla encerrada y huía con una facilidad pasmosa.

Al final cazarlo se convirtió en la única opción, con cuidado para evitar su extinción los primeros años pero se dieron cuenta de la alta tasa de reproducción del animal, algo cambio en su entorno y prácticamente estaban al límite de la sobrepoblación, eso les dio a los chicos vía libre para cazarlos convirtiéndose desde ese día en el superdepredador de la isla ocupando el lugar dejado por el anterior que dedujeron era una araña gigante.

Se agacho para rescatar la flecha, últimamente la obsidiana escaseaba en la isla desde que el volcán decidió dormirse del todo. Saco la punta con cuidado solo para ver como se había astillado en el interior, debía haber chocado con la columna y ahora solo quedaba un cordel y un fragmento minúsculo del mineral negro.

Desecho la flecha y se puso a cargar con la comida de la semana. De repente noto un tirón en la espalda y en un segundo el animal muerto salió disparado hacia atrás. El chico cayó de espaldas. Se puso en pie de un salto y fue detrás de su presa.

Tenía el bajo presentimiento de saber que había ocurrido, y se confirmo cuando vio el ave gigante siendo arrastrada por tres serpientes. No se lo pensó dos veces antes de desenvainar un cuchillo negro y lanzarse contra aquellos carroñeros sin darse cuenta de otra serpiente escondida a medio camino y que salto cual trampa para osos enganchando sus poderosas fauces en el hombro del joven que no tuvo otra opción que perder la presa del día y librase de su atacante con una fuerte cuchillada. La serpiente se soltó de inmediato y huyo junto a sus compañeras.

James limpio el puñal y lo guardo. Se examinaba la herida aunque no la podía apreciar bien debido a la posición. El veneno no era problemas aquellas serpientes eran constrictoras no les hacía falta el veneno para cazar pero aun así la herida era bastante grande aunque de carácter leve.

Resignado decidió volver a casa. Fue por el camino más largo quería buscar algo de obsidiana para tallar nuevas flechas y un nuevo arco, además de que las plantas medicinales estaban cerca del volcán.

Unas horas más tarde salía de la selva con un puñado de rocas negras, un nuevo arco y el brazo cubierto de hojas de distintos colores. Se detuvo un momento para admirar la construcción que se elevaba en el aire. Lo que había comenzado como dos chozas separadas se había convertido en una hermosa mansión que se suspendida cinco metros en el aire usando las palmera de su alrededor como puntales.

Habían tardado pero juntos habían convertido aquella remota isla en un maravilloso hogar en el que no tenían la necesidad de ocultar sus sentimientos, en los que el orgullo ya no se interponía, en el que qué dirán se había tornado una pregunta estúpida. Un lugar donde podían ser ellos mismos y demostrarse mutuamente lo que sentían sin vergüenza, medias verdades o arrepentimientos.

Fue la opción correcta, aceptar la proposición de Cindy fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. Era cierto que aun discutían pero no era habitual. La mayor tecnología de la isla era un reloj de pulsera que les suministraba fuego y hielo, por lo que los inventos de James no salían mal como tan a menudo le sucedió en la infancia.

Cindy y él hacían un gran equipo, sin ayuda de nada ni nadie había transformado una playa mustia en una parcela con un corral para pequeños animales, un huerto de verduras y hasta un jardín increíblemente bello gracias a la exótica y variada flora del lugar.

Y luego había que contemplar la obra de ingeniería que era la mansión, contaba con agua corriente, calentador de agua, ventilador e incluso una nevera que funcionaba a base de hielo proveniente del reloj de Jimmy.

Todo en su vida era perfecto, Jimmy Neutron no podía pedir más. Llevaba viviendo diez años en aquel paraíso compartido con la mujer que amaba. Recordó su primer beso en esa isla y pese a su color bronceado se aprecio minúsculas trazas de rubor en las mejillas.

Se sacudió la cabeza para alejar las ensoñaciones y puso sus pies en la arena fina y cálida de la playa, dio un rodeo solo para ver el único árbol que se mantenía en pie en un radio de veinticinco metros. Un árbol sin nada especial salvo lo que había tallado en su superficie, no pudo evitar perfilar el mensaje con sus dedos con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro. No se cansaba de mirarlo, la primera muestra de autentico amor por parte de Cindy. Sus iniciales envueltas en un corazón con las palabras para siempre grabadas al pie. Abandono aquel tronco tra unos minutos de auto contemplación y entro a la casa para limpiarse la herida y cauterizarla.

A unos cientos de metros de allí, una figura femenina se sumergía por decima vez aquel día en busca de erizos de mar. Tras una buena pesca que dio como resultado cinco ejemplares de peces de un gran volumen ahora buscaba algo que no tuviera que cazar con arpón. Los erizos no le apasionaban pero cuando Jimmy los preparaba eran un plato exquisito.

Paso por debajo de un arrecife internándose en una cueva, Jimmy ya le había advertido que no hiciera eso pero algunas cosas nunca cambian y en ese caso lo era su testarudez. No llevaba botellas de oxigeno, estaba buceando a pulmón libre y aun así se internaba en una cueva sumergida.

Lo hacía a menudo hasta que Jimmy en un acceso de ira se marcho en medio de la discusión con su reloj localizo todas las cuevas y las bloqueo. Todas menos aquella, aquellas caverna ocultaba grandes tesoros culinarios como para desaprovecharlos pero tenía que hacerlo cada mucho tiempo, de alguna manera Jimmy siempre sabia cuando le mentía.

En esta ocasión tuvo que abandonar su búsqueda antes de encontrar nada, se quedaba sin aire y la última vez que se desmayo al llegar a la playa no solo estuvo con dolor de cabeza un mes sino que Jimmy estuvo ese tiempo sin hablarle. Se notaba que había sufrido al verla inconsciente en la arena. Al despertarse vio como el chico lloraba al pie de la cama y se prometió no volver a aguantar tanto bajo la superficie del agua.

Pero parecía que sus ansias de superarse superaban la imagen mental de un Jimmy abatido y seguía forzándose cada vez más aunque siempre salía a tiempo.

La chica aun llevaba su cola de caballo aunque lo que otrora era una comodidad estética ahora se había convertido en una necesidad. Su larga melena solía bloquearle la visión, por lo que la coleta se hacía indispensable al igual que su vestimenta. Confeccionada con piel de serpiente en su mayor parte salvo la ropa interior que era de seda de araña, la convertían en totalmente impermeable, al igual que las aletas que le regalo Jimmy por su cumpleaños número trece fabricado con piel de serpiente y lo que quedaba del caparazón de la tarántula gigante.

Salió del agua de forma cansina, Neutron podía decir lo que quisiera de sus cacerías, bucear y lanzar arpones a peces diez veces más rápidos que ella era agotador. Recogió la pesca del día volvió a su casa de forma perezosa y al igual que había hecho Jimmy ella también dio un rodeo para ver lo que años atrás había grabado en la palmera.

Los últimos metros ya arrastraba los pies, ya tenía claro lo que iba a hacer, encendería el calentador, se daría una ducha y después una siesta hasta que llegase Jimmy de la cacería. Subió al ascensor y con un tirón a la palanca termino en la entrada de la casa. Fue a la cocina, guardo el pescado en la nevera y encendió el calentador de agua usando el reloj de Jimmy.

Se quito el bañador y lo dejo a remojo, fue en ropa interior hasta su dormitorio para coger la ropa y haciendo tiempo hasta que el agua estuviera caliente. Cuando abrió la puerta su rostro se puso rojo al instante, llevaban años compartiéndolo y aun se sonrojaba cuando estaban en esas situaciones. Jimmy miraba con la boca abierta a una Cindy avergonzada. De un salto se encerró en el cuarto de baño se tapo con una toalla y salió de nuevo.

- Me dijiste que llegarías al anochecer.- le recrimino Cindy sin darse cuenta que Jimmy se había puesto una camiseta ocultando la herida que hasta hacia un momento estaba limpiando.

- Si... es cierto… pero me quitaron el avestruz y tuve que volver.- respondió el joven esquivando a Cindy e intentando entrar en el baño.

- Te pasa algo Jimmy- pregunto la joven mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y examinando la habitación hasta que vio las gasas ensangrentadas a medio esconder bajo la cama.- ¿De quién es esa sangre Jimmy?- al no obtener respuesta su agotamiento paso a segundo lugar y la ira la invadió como siempre sucedía cuando discutían.- ¿Neutron?

- Vale, vale no te enoje.- se apresuro a decir Jimmy quitándose la camiseta y mostrando un corte ovalado en el brazo derecho.- Me ataco una serpiente, no quería preocuparte. Lo siento.- se disculpo acercándose a la chica mirándola fijamente a los ojos, conociendo su única debilidad, la manera de aplacarla aunque era un cuchillo de doble filo ella podía hacer lo mismo con él.

- Y pretendías no preocuparme haciendo un baño de sangre en nuestro dormitorio- dijo fríamente cogiéndole de la mano y llevándolo hasta la cama.- Serás un genio pero no sabes primeros auxilios.- saco el pequeño maletín de debajo de la cama y se puso a terminar de limpiar la herida y vendarla.-Soy un gran cazador, nada puede verme- imito Cindy con sarcasmo- Ves lo que pasa cuando no vas con cuidado, piensa antes de actuar.

- Y me lo dice la que cada vez que se mete en el agua acaba haciendo espeleología.- le recrimino él. Ella se sonrojo ligeramente algo que no paso desapercibido.- Has vuelto a hacerlo.- no estaba preguntando.

- No estamos hablando de mi Neutron.- intento reconducir la discusión CIndy.

- ¿No te vasto con verme aquella vez tan mal? ¿Quieres que un día te encuentre tirada en la playa y esa vez no sea un desmayo? ¿Quieres que me de un infarto?- la alejo ligeramente y se levanto, ella le imito pero ya no era como cuando tenían once años ahora Jimmy le sacaba una cabeza prácticamente lo que la ponía en un estado de debilidad perpetua a sus ojos. Tenía intención de irse, su orgullo le estaba tirando contra su voluntad pero de algo tendría que servir la madurez que habían obtenido juntos en esos años. En vez de hacer lo que habría hecho en Retroville se acerco aun más a Cindy, la chica tenía la mirada gacha. Su mano subió por la cintura de ella hasta su cuello, con el contacto ella se estremeció pero siguió sin mirarle, sus dedos se enroscaron en el mentón de ella y tiro hacia arriba haciendo que las esmeraldas se hundieran en un mar tranquilo y profundo.

Cerraron los ojos y se acercaron aun más, a cada segundo sus labios estaban más cerca, sus respiraciones se agitaron, se volvía rápida, superficial, Cindy notaba arder su piel por donde había pasado Jimmy. El chico no podía resistirse y acerco su cuerpo al de ella notando el revoloteo en el estomago que no había disminuido como habría sido normal sino que se incrementaba con el tiempo.

Por fin sus labios se encontraron juntándose, necesitándose el uno al otro, luchando por el liderazgo del beso, se alargo, ninguno de los dos se quería separar y al final en un arrebato Cindy mordió el labio inferior de Jimmy con lujuria pero no cálculo bien y el chico se separo rápidamente lamiéndose el dolorido labio.

- Lo siento- se disculpo Cindy arrepentida.

- Yo también.- dijo Jimmy sonriéndole.- Por lo de antes.- agrego al ver la cara de desconcierto de Cindy.

Siempre terminaban así, unos días cedía Cindy y otro día Jimmy pero sus discusiones terminaban siempre con un beso. Se abrazaron y ambos fueron a tomar un baño caliente, que era lo que les pedía el cuerpo, bueno a Jimmy le pedía otra cosa pero Cindy sabía muy bien que botones tocar para que el castaño esperase.

Al caer la noche se tumbaron en la playa a observar la puesta de sol. Se sobrecogían al ver como el astro rey era absorbido por el descomunal océano como si la Tierra se lo comiese para no volver a soltarlo y dejarlos a todos en una oscuridad perpetua.

Se abrazaron aun más cuando los últimos rayos desaparecían dejándoles bajo un cielo estrellado. Tras una hora de charla como venía siendo habitual Jimmy se levanto tirando de una adormilada Cindy.

La chica estaba más agotada que de costumbre y no podía mantener los parpados abiertos. Jimmy la hizo y le susurro tiernamente que durmiera. La pareja ascendió hacia su casa y cerraron la puerta para dar por concluido un día más de sus vidas paradisiacas.


	2. Amigos de infancia

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a InsaneMexican, The J.A.M. a.k. i y a JimmyXCindy. Me alegra que os haya gustado e intentare ir más lento que con mis otros fic.**

* * *

><p>2005 Océano Pacifico.<p>

Cindy y Jimmy se mantenían cogidos de la mano mientras se despedían de sus amigos. El aerodeslizador programado en automático para llevarles de nuevo a casa no tuvo ningún problema con el cambio de combustible.

Carl y Sheen se apoyaban en el extremo trasero del vehículo para agitar las manos y poder ver a la pareja que se había convertido ya en un puntito en la lejanía. Libby por su parte no se movió de su asiento desde que Cindy le había dicho a Jimmy que quería quedarse con él en la isla.

Para sorpresa de todos, el niño genio accedió incondicionalmente. Libby no paraba de insultar a su exmejor amiga de todas las formas imaginables. La había dejado por Neutron. La dejaba para estar con él. ¿Y a ella? ¿Quién pensaba en cómo debía sentirse ella? Debía haberlo imaginado, se veía venir que acabarían juntos, todo el mundo era capaz de verlo pero nadie se habría imaginado que acabarían juntos en una isla desierta.

Habría aceptado gustosa que ambos fueran novios pero en Retroville, en la civilización y donde Libby pudiera seguir viendo a Cindy sin tener que volar más de dos mil kilómetros. Su cara se empezó a contorsionar de puro malestar, se le frunció el ceño pero tampoco le importaba los otros dos acompañantes no eran los más listos, no se darían cuenta y menos si seguían mirando en dirección a una isla que ya no existía, que había sido engullida por el mar a medida que se alejaban.

Pero se equivoco un chico alto de ojos castaños y tendencia a la hiperactividad se acerco a su media novia y le paso el brazo por los hombros. Algo le decía que era lo que debía hacer y no lo contradijo.

La chica se sobresalto y miro a Sheen con los ojos desorbitados, estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera trato de quitarse a Sheen de encima. Tras unos segundos tampoco quiso apartarse le gustaba esa sensación de seguridad, de estar junto a alguien, tal vez ya no tenía a Cindy pero Sheen había demostrado con creces ser una gran persona con ella.

Todas sus atenciones que la mayoría de las veces no eran agradecidas como se debían eran innumerables. Al igual que sus muestras de afecto que aunque infantiles no dejaban de ser tiernas y dulces.

- No la tomes con Cindy, no creo que ninguno hubiera tomado la iniciativa en esa relación, son unos cabezotas.- las palabras de Sheen aunque cargadas de sentido no parecían reales en los labios de aquel chico.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan listo Sheen?- pregunto anonadada Libby.

- No lo sé. Desde hace un par de días mi cabeza no para de pensar, me provoca dolor de cabeza. Ojala estuviera en casa ya me he perdido demasiados episodios de Ultralord. – contesto Sheen y de nuevo parecía volver a ser el de siempre.

- Sabes Sheen, puede que por una vez en tú vida tengas razón, esos dos le dan demasiado peso a lo que piensen los demás. La única manera que han encontrado de estar juntos es aislarse del mundo. Solo me molesta que ya no podre volver a verla.- dijo Libby que sin darse cuenta se estaba recostando en el hombro del chico.

- Siempre puedes pedirle a Goddard que te traiga no creo que tenga ningún problema siendo yo su nuevo dueño.- dijo Sheen orgulloso que su mejor amigo le eligiese a él para cuidar de su mascota mecánica.

- Jimmy tendría que habérmelo dado a mí, de los tres soy la más responsable.- dijo Libby imaginando que tras una semana con Sheen el pobre perro acabaría explotando por tanto Ultralord.

- Lo convertirías en un aparato de música.- dijo Carl uniéndose a la conversación.- Los echare de menos, incluso a Cindy.- añadió algo deprimido.

- Vamos Carl ya lo he dicho tenemos este trasto y a Goddard podremos venir cuando nos apetezca.- repitió Sheen exasperado, a cada palabra Libby estaba convencida que el chico era más listo que cuando salieron de viaje. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, tras años rodeada por dos genios algo se le tenía que haber pegado a la chica, Sheen llevaba tres días sin ver su programa diario de Ultralord y si era eso, Jimmy ya les había hablado del aturdimiento neuronal o algo por el estilo que causaban algunos programas televisivos.

- Sheen creo que deberías dejar de ver Ultralord.- tal como esperaba el salto y se puso a pasear por el angosto vehículo.

- ¡Como voy a dejar de ver Ultralord! ¡Defraudaría al mayor superhéroe de todos los tiempos tal como sucedió en el episodio 345: la venganza de los hombres-pez!- grito enfurruñado. Libby le detuvo en su decimoquinta vuelta, le estaba dando vueltas a algo que quizá funcionase y Sheen dejara de ver esa serie.

- Sheen te propongo algo, por cada semana que no veas Ultralord te daré un beso y podrás decir en clase que soy tu novia.- la proposición tardó un poco en llegar a la comprensión de su destinatario. Sheen al no notar sarcasmo ni nada se dio la vuelta de golpe con una sonrisa estúpida. Cualquiera que hubiese escuchado ese trato diría que solo beneficiaba a una de las partes pero como Cindy ya no estaba Libby podía salir con Sheen oficialmente y si encima sacaba algo con esa relación mucho mejor.- Y como ya llevas tres días sin verlo solo te quedan cuatro para tu premio.- Sheen cavilo lentamente aquello, que le merecería más la pena, Ultralord nunca le había decepcionado y siempre estaba con él por otro lado podía tener a Libby y eso pesaba mucho en el corazón del muchacho.

- Vale estaré sin ver Ultralord lo que queda de semana pero a cambio me dejaras cogerte de la mano.

- Hecho.- accedió la chica cogiéndole de la mano.

- Has visto Carl, tengo novia.- dijo triunfante.

- Sheen aun faltan cuatro días para que puedas decir eso.- le recordó Libby con media sonrisa.

El aerodeslizador llego sin contratiempos ha Texas, se acercaban cada vez más lentamente a Retroville hasta que justo antes de aterrizar el motor se paro, se había quedado sin combustible.

Cayeron en picado, entre los tres golpeaban una y otra vez botones y palancas para evitar aquel destino pero lo único que consiguieron fue que les eyectaran antes del golpe. La nave quedo convertida en una nube ardiente de fuego y humo que la carbonizo hasta dejarla inservible.

Los chicos por su parte miraban indefensos como la única manera de volver a la isla se convertía en un amasijo de hierro. No tuvieron oportunidad de apagar el fuego, los paracaídas ya de por si lentos no hacían sino elevarlos aun más por culpa del aire candente que ascendía.

Para cuando lograron bajar lo único que quedaba era el depósito donde Sheen había metido por error los huevos de araña. Se quedaron allí mirando aquella masa informe de metal. Estaban en el jardín trasero de la casa de los Neutron así que no extraño ver salir a Goddard al trote para recibir a su amo.

Los chicos al ver la actitud de desconcierto del perro robótico le explicaron la situación. Goddard escucho el relato sin moverse ni un milímetro pero al terminar agacho la cabeza y se arrastro a los pies de Sheen y Libby que no tardaron en acariciarlo para que se sintiera mejor.

Goddard había sido fácil en comparación con lo que les vino justo después: los padres de Jimmy y Cindy. La señora Vortex y los Neutron echaban chispas por los ojos cuando les dijeron que sus hijos se habían quedado voluntariamente a vivir en una isla deshabitada. Pero aquella ira no tardo en dejar las miradas de las señoras Neutron y Vortex que se abrazaron mutuamente entre sollozos a pesar de no haberse aguantado nunca.

Hugh no sabía muy bien qué hacer, aquello le sobrepasaba su Jimbo los había abandonado sin pensar, eso no era propio de su hijo. ¿Qué le habría cambiado tanto para no querer volver con su familia? Goddard le dio la respuesta. El perro al ver la tristeza desgarradora que invadía a los presentes utilizo una de sus muchas habilidades y accedió a un satélite oceanográfico, desviando ligeramente la trayectoria del objetivo de la cámara apunto hacia la isla, cuya localización conocía gracias al reloj de Jimmy.

La pantalla que utilizaba a modo de comunicador con el mundo exterior mostro una isla diminuta, el zoom aumento de golpe y la isla desapareció mostrando una playa de arena blanca que a la luz del crepúsculo se tornaba dorada. Sentados en ella los tres adultos vieron a sus hijos tomados de la mano y contemplando el anochecer con una pequeña fogata a sus pies donde se cocinaban unos pequeños peces.

Se les veía tan felices, tan independientes, tan completos el uno con el otro que Judy y la madre de Cindy dejaron de llorar. Era una imagen tan tierna. Hugh miraba maravillado esa escena su pequeño había madurado mucho sin darse cuenta.

Esa imagen les aligero la carga del corazón que tenían los padres al enterarse que no había forma de traerlos de vuelta porque el vehículo se había volatilizado. Los meses que siguieron a aquella noche Judy y Hugh se pasearon por medio país buscando alguna manera de traer a sus hijos pero les fue imposible la localización de la isla estaba tan alejada de las rutas comerciales que ni siquiera se lo plantearon. El gobierno tampoco hizo nada eran aguas internacionales y se pasaban la pelota con la OTAN, está a su vez a la ONU y de nuevo a los Estados Unidos, era el cuento de nunca acabar.

Al llegar al primer aniversario, lo dejaron por imposible. Goddard les enseñaba imágenes de Jimmy y Cindy cuando ellos quisieran, verlos de esa manera, cooperando los dos, llevándose bien, trabajando duramente.

No se les podía ver mucho ya que la mayor parte del tiempo estaban en la cabaña, en la selva o pescando. La única vez que era seguro verles era al anochecer, los dos habían creado la rutina de ver las puestas de sol juntos sentados en la orilla, y de pasar de estrecharse las manos a verla abrazados y apoyados el uno en el otro.

En el colegio por otra parte todos se alegraron del cambio, ya no sufrían las continuas discusiones de esos dos genios y podían empezar a competir en los trabajos escolares al no tener a Neutron construyendo naves interplanetarias, plantas prehistóricas ni platos flotantes.

2015 Mansión Vortron

Jimmy se revolvió en su cama de hojas, su mano se junto con el muslo de Cindy, la rubia se removió por el contacto y abrió los ojos lentamente. Su mirada verde se enfrentaba a la cara durmiente de Jimmy. Se acurruco a su lado y siguió durmiendo.

Una hora más tarde se levantaron de golpe por culpa del despertador, el aparato funcionaba apartando lentamente las hojas de palma del techo y dejando pasar gradualmente la luz del sol, pero por alguna razón el sistema había saltado de golpe inundando el dormitorio de luz.

Jimmy intento recolocar el techo mientras se frotaba los ojos, las poleas se habían enganchado y no podía arreglarlo. Cindy se encerró en el baño a lavarse la cara y darse una ducha, no quería oir las replicas de Jimmy ya que el despertador lo había diseñado ella.

Cuando salió el techo ya estaba en su lugar y Jimmy estaba guardando las herramientas y recogía los restos de cuerda, había cortado las poleas. No tenia solución, había que rehacerlo.

- Voy a salir a buscar lianas, podrías rediseñar el despertador.- dijo Jimmy dándole un beso de despedida. Cindy se despidió de él desde la puerta y se puso a trabajar. No se podía creer que no le recriminase nada, ella ya le habría lanzado un par de puyas por su incompetencia. Tendría que agradecérselo, esa noche le haría su plato favorito.

Cindy entro en la casa más por inercia que por otra cosa, la despensa y el refrigerador estaban hasta los topes, el día anterior habían hecho limpieza general, nada demasiado estresante ya que cada cinco minutos el suelo parecía un arenal. Cambiaron las hojas que se habían podrido en el techo, arreglaron la pequeña huerta para la plantación en un par de semanas y esquilaron a las ovejas que tenían en el corral.

Aun recordaban como estaban los dos talando una de las palmeras para reponer una de las tuberías de irrigación cuando a lo lejos vieron varios contenedores flotando a la deriva. Entre los dos lograron arrastrarlo hasta una cala donde la corriente era lo suficientemente suave para permitirles arrastrar la caja de metal hasta la orilla.

Al abrirla con ayuda del laser de Jimmy se encontraron con media docena ovejas, un centenar de ratones y un chimpancé. Todos contenidos en jaulas individuales.

Cindy se percato del logotipo xerografiado en uno de los laterales, pertenecía a una compañía farmacéutica. Jimmy examino un fajo de papeles que había pegados en el interior y confirmo lo dicho por Cindy, debían de estar transportando a los animales. Pero según el informe el único sujeto en pruebas era el chimpancé. Sacaron a los animales de allí pero el pobre simio debía de estar enfermo y no duro ni una semana en la isla.

Sin embargo las ovejas se habían convertido en una fuente inagotable de lana. No se atrevían a comérselas o usar la leche que producían solo por si acaso pero la lana que generaban era indudablemente más fuerte y resistente que la habitual.

Podría empezar a hilar los montones que tenían en una habitación. Ya tenía algo que hacer. Y con una docena de animales produciendo tela, ese trabajo le llevaría toda el día así estaría ocupada con algo relajante que le dejaría pensar. La pesca era una actividad que requería de sus cinco sentidos y toda su concentración como para ponerse a ver su vida en perspectiva.

En esos momentos trataba de imaginarse cómo habría sido su vida si se hubiera cayado y hubiese regresado con sus amigos. No es que lo lamentase, en absoluto, pero siempre había tenido curiosidad y estando con Jimmy era una faceta suya que se veía recompensada.

Lo más probable es que ahora mismo estuviera en la universidad, tal vez con Jimmy y Libby a su lado o con el propio Jimmy dándoles clase. Seguramente lo más probable con aquel genio fuese lo segundo. Siempre se pregunto por qué no iba a la universidad con su inteligencia debería haberlo hecho.

Le sorprendió la respuesta que le dio cuando le pregunto por aquello. Le dijo que al principio ni siquiera había contemplado esa posibilidad pero que cuando se lo planteo algo le dijo que no debía hacerlo.

Una imagen de ella gritándole por haber hecho alguno de sus inventos mal. No habría podido alegarse de ella aunque solo fuera para discutir y haber ido a la universidad significaría no volver a verla más.

Ella seguía cavilando, rememorando momentos de su vida sentimental a la par que convertía aquellas masas de hebras en ovillos de fina lana.

* * *

><p><strong>JimmyXCindy, yo tambien pienso lo mismo, la primera vez que lo vi me repetia continuamente porque no se quedo Jimmy con Cindy.<strong>

**The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i , pense en hacerlo pero me recordaba a lago azul y nunca me gusto ademas de que asi resalta que los dos son genios y más apañados que Bear Grylls.**

**Una pequeña advertencia, hace años que no veo todos los capitulos y no he logrado encontrarlos por lo que puede que me falle algun dato.**


	3. Pelea del pasado

**Gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews, y han puesto este fic entre sus favoritos, y a todos lo que lo leen porque me dan la energia para seguir. Espero que le guste el capitulo. Dejen sus reviews sean buenos o malos son bien recibidos.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2005<strong>

Cindy recogía los cocos que Jimmy iba cortando con el laser de su reloj. A su alrededor una playa de arena blanca y fina se extendía sin límite ni oposición. La selva se veía relejada varios metros más atrás.

Los chicos se encontraban en la parte este de la isla que contaba con una playa de media luna de medio kilometro de largo en su centro un cabo se introducía directamente en los arecieres formando una _E. _

A lo lejos se oía el clamor de las aves tropicales. De vez en cuando una bandada de loros de colores brillantes y vivos se alzaba en un punto lejano volaba un tramo de no más de un kilometro y volvía a posarse en otra zona.

El mar que llevaba embravecido los últimos días se había calmado de pronto como solo podía suceder en el mar donde las tormentas se formaban y desvanecían con una celeridad extraordinaria. Ahora se dilataba a lo ancho sin ninguna perturbación como una balsa de aceite.

Cindy atrapo otro coco y lo dejo a sus pies dentro de una pequeña bolsa de red junto a otra docena. Iba a decirle a Jimmy, que eran suficientes cuando un temblor sacudió la isla. La pareja miro con ansiedad y preocupación la única cima de la isla, un cono de roca desnuda con el centro hueco y humeante con una altura de unos trescientos metros. Un volcán que en el poco tiempo que habían permanecido en la isla les había dado varios sustos importantes desde una pequeña erupción que arraso la zona nordeste hasta un terremoto que había derribado parte de sus bungalós.

Pero el cráter seguía igual que siempre con emanaciones de humo gris. No era nada más inquietante que unas volutas de humo. El temblor se repitió. Jimmy y Cindy vieron como el temblor se volvía a repetir y no solo en la isla, vieron como en el mar en calma se formaba una onda con cada temblor.

Se hacía cada vez más intenso y de pronto todo volvió a la calma habitual salvo por una excepción. Vieron perfilarse en el firmamento una esfera gigantesca azul y verde que estaba ocultando el Sol.

Era una copia exacta de la Tierra. No cavia duda de que habían clonado el planeta entero. La gravedad de ambos planeta estaba interfiriéndose mutuamente. Grandes masas de agua se desprendían del mar yendo contra natura hacia arriba. Jimmy y Cindy se sintieron más ligeros como plumas al viento.

El viento comenzó a moverse con virulencia en dirección al nuevo astro. Se podía apreciar que en la segunda Tierra debía de suceder algo semejante, las nubes de agrupaban todas juntas arrastradas por una fuerza invisible.

Jimmy no tardo en atar cabos, su máquina copiadora, alguien debía haber copiado todo el planeta. Eso no era bueno y solo acaban de empezar a ver las consecuencias. La gravedad solo era el principio en pocas horas la Tierra original desaparecería sin dejar rastro.

Corrió a los bungalós, tendría que improvisar algún trasporte a tierra firme. Aun no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacerlo, le preocupaba más que alguien lograse acceder a su laboratorio donde se hallaba el invento.

La única posibilidad que se le ocurría le atormentaba, solo se podía acceder con una muestra de ADN y solo una persona podría acceder a él. Su clon malvado.

Llego a la choza y de un tirón destrabo el sistema de poleas que le llevo a la primera planta. Entro en su cuarto donde tenía su cuaderno con las pocas ideas que se le habían ocurrido en su estancia en la isla. Todas eran para mejorar su existencia allí.

El sistema de alcantarillado, el sistema de agua corriente, las chozas, los ascensores, y otra veintena de inventos pero no servían de nada en esa situación. Paso las hojas hasta encontrar una en blanco. Con un movimiento rápido atrapo un bolígrafo.

Su mano se movía a una velocidad pasmosa. Creaba un diseño, resolvía un par de ecuaciones, no funcionaba, lo tachaba y volvía a empezar. El problema principal eran los materiales. Tendría que diseñar un vehículo fabricado con madera y con algún tipo de propulsión, eso llevaba a otros problemas de diseño y funcionalidad, la madera no servía de nada con sistemas de combustión interna y en esencia carecía de combustible. Una opción confiable seria un motor de vapor pero no se le ocurría ninguna forma de hacer un contenedor que soportara la presión necesaria para que el vapor alcanzase su punto álgido y tampoco tenía ni idea de la manera de calentar el agua en un contenedor resistente al calor y que se podía quemar.

En definitiva estaba en un punto muerto. Volvió a tachar la página y paso a la siguiente hoja. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta como Cindy entraba en la habitación, su mirada estaba perdida como si la hubiesen atacado sin oportunidad de defenderse.

Tenia la expresión en rictus, haber visto aquella gigantesca esfera alzarse en el horizonte no era lo que más la preocupaba, había pasado a un segundo plano en cuanto vio a Jimmy salir corriendo a la casa. No le hacía falta su brillante cerebro para deducir que escribía con tanto ímpetu.

Llevaban un par de meses de una convivencia que rayaba en la perfección absoluta, los dos disfrutaban de su compañía mutua, no tenían necesidad de discutir por nada, o estaban demasiado cansados para ello o simplemente lo encontraban estúpido y pasaban a otra cosa.

Pero esta vez Cindy no estaba cansada y no iba a dejarlo pasar, ahora tenía que luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Ese crio cabezón no se iba a ir a salvar el mundo de ninguna manera. Bastante le costó en su momento que se quedara con ella. Fue todo un reto para ella decirlo delante de todos y ese esfuerzo no serviría de nada si el volvía para salvar de nuevo el mundo.

Se adelanto, agarro con brusquedad el cuaderno arrancándoselo de las manos a Jimmy y lo lanzo por la ventana. El se levanto de golpe mirando con furia a la rubia.

- ¡Qué demonios haces Vortex!- le grito intentándola hacerla a un lado para bajar a la playa y recuperar su cuaderno.

- No te vas a ir- su voz denotaba una ausencia tal de emociones que Jimmy titubeo y la miro a los ojos. Estaban rojos, cada vez que se humedecían ella se frotaba con rudeza. Esa mirada verde parecía más mortífera en ese momento que en todas sus discusiones anteriores, despedía autentica rabia e ira.

- ¿No has visto que han clonado el planeta entero?- le pregunto intentando sonar calmado pero el enfado le podía a pesar de estar bastante más aplacado que antes.- Si lo han hecho con mi maquina todos nos desvaneceremos en cuestión de horas. No quedara isla, nosotros no seremos más que un bajo recuerdo para el universo.

- Me da igual, no te vas a ir. No vas a dejarme aquí sola.

- No puedes venir es peligroso y tengo que arreglarlo.

- ¿Y por qué tienes que ser tú? Me lo quieres decir acaso el mundo no tiene genios suficiente que necesitan al gran James Isaac Neutron para que lo resuelva todo.

- No decías eso cuando lo hacíamos antes.

- Antes no teníamos esto, antes no éramos felices, antes solo discutíamos, antes era culpa tuya…

- Ahora también la maquina es m…

- Antes solo podíamos estar juntos durante ese tiempo.- finalizo Cindy. Jimmy se cayó recapacitando sobre esas palabras.

- Volveré, pase lo que pase.- aseguro.

- Eso no lo sabes, quien te dice que después querrás volver. O que podrás hacerlo.

- ¿Y por qué no iba a volver si puede saberse?

- ¡Eres un imbécil Nerdtron! Tengo que hacerte un croquis. Lo más probable es que no quieras volver, teniendo a Betty Quinlan porque ibas a volver, y a Goddard y los estúpidos de tus amigos, tus padres, volviendo aquí solo estaría yo porque ibas a volver.

- Esa vida la abandone cuando decidí quedarme aquí contigo, creí que quedo claro cuando le dije a Sheen que cuidara bien de Goddard por mí. Siempre has sido inteligente Cindy a que viene tal cantidad de estupideces seguidas. Nunca te pego ser una dama en apuros y nunca me habría enamorado de ti si lo hubieras sido.- Cindy le miraba con odio a punto de darle una bofetada hasta que oyó la palabra "enamorado" "_él está enamorado de mi_" se le quedo la boca abierta y los ojos fuera de las orbitas. Creía que le gustaba al chico sino que explicación tenia quedarse los dos atrapados en una isla alegada de la mano de Dios, pero el había dicho enamorado, Cindy no sabía si reír, llorar o simplemente abrazarle. Al final su cuerpo se la jugó e hizo las tres, se le lanzo al cuello mientras reía y lloraba. Jimmy no sabía muy bien como tomarse aquello hasta que sintió una calidez en los labio, una sensación reconfortante le inundo el cuerpo a medida que comprendía que Cindy le estaba besando, sus manos se movieron solas para estrecharse en la espalda de la chica y la arrastraba más cerca de él. Se habían besado en contadas ocasiones y ninguno fue correspondido o al menos no tuvo tiempo suficiente para serlo ya que nunca fueron tan largos como aquel. La humedad de los labios de Cindy se trasmitía a lo de Jimmy pero el chico noto un sabor salado y se detuvo Cindy seguía llorando y eso por muy reconfortante y placentera que fuera la situación lo desconcertaba. La vio allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abrazandole sin soltarle y aun así seguía llorando, Jimmy nunca tuvo buena mano para el campo de la psicología femenina y aquello lo tenía en el limbo no sabía cómo sentirse ni cómo comportarse, su cuerpo le decía que la besase de nuevo pero su mente veía esas lagrimas y solo sentía compasión y una terrible necesidad de consolarla. Jimmy llevaba años escuchando en exclusiva a su mente nunca siguió lo que pareciese lo correcto o lo que le dictase los instintos, solo seguía lo que le dictaba la razón y lo único que se excluía a esa regla era cuando se trataba de una elección moral, su corazón tenía muy claro que el bien era el único camino. En esta ocasión volvió a escuchar a su corazón, él tenia que tener la respuesta a ese dilema, la estrecho entre sus brazos y apoyo la cabeza de ella en su hombro a la vez que se balanceaba ligeramente como si estuviese tratando de dormirla. Ella se meció con él ambos como unos solo. Al separarse no sabían si habían pasado horas, días, años o solo unos segundos. – Si no quieres que valla, no iré, nos quedaremos juntos hasta que todo pase, para bien o para mal estaré siempre a tú lado.

- Eso es precioso pero no quiero que te quedes solo porque te lo pida, quiero que te quedes porque lo has decidido tú.- le dijo Cindy apretando su mano con la de él.

- Y lo he decidido, he decidido hacerte caso, confiare en tu criterio aunque ambos sepamos que eso no es muy conveniente para ninguno de los dos, ya no somos objetivos.

- No, ya no lo somos, eso es cierto, pero me gustaría serlo por esta ve, debes hacer lo correcto y yo también, pero no pienso quedarme sola, voy contigo y no puedes decirme que es peligroso- se adelanto a la interrupción del muchacho- hemos hecho esto tantas veces que ya ni sé cuantas han sido. Además así tendrás un aliciente para volver y no se te olvidara hacerlo.

- Nunca podría olvidarlo, ni olvidarte a ti. Sería más fácil atravesar el sol en un avión de papel bañado en gasolina que olvidarte. Sería más sencillo trastocar las leyes físicas que rigen el universo y desplazar galaxias que olvidar el cálido y húmedo tacto de tus labios. Pasarían eones, la vida se habría extinguido en todo el cosmos y tu mirada seguiría existiendo en mi memoria aun cuando mi cuerpo tiempo habría ya desaparecido.- Las palabras le surgían solas, no tenia vergüenza ni se sonrojaba, su corazón no permitía tal sentimiento, solo las dejaba escapar de sus labios sin apartar su vista de aquellos fascinantes ojos esmeralda. Esos ojos por alguna razón le recordaba el mago de oz, esos ojos le habían otorgado un corazón con el que amar aun siendo incapaz de dicha acción, lo habían conseguido, por eso le recordaban al mago de oz.

- Mi antigua yo, creería que estas bajo alguna feromona extraña pero es evidente que ambos estamos afectados por esa dolencia, aunque ese término no sea exacto. Nunca imagine ni en mis mejores sueños que tales palabras saldrían de ti y fueran dirigidas a mí. Y esto se merece una recompensa como dios manda pero lo primero es salvar la Tierra y lo segundo es darte un beso.

- Habrá que darse prisa con lo primero entonces.- dijo risueño Jimmy saliendo de la habitación rápidamente y seguido de Cerca por Cindy. Esta choco de golpe y cayó al suelo al llegar a la entrada, Jimmy se había detenido en seco en el umbral. Se dio la vuelta se acuclillo junto a una dolorida Cindy por la caída y le planto un beso, este era diferente al anterior, no era lento, era ansioso por seguir pegados sin importar nada, ávido por abarcar todo la extensión de sus labios dulces que pudiese.- Ha sido la primera vez que no tengo que salvar al mundo por culpa de uno de mis inventos.- añadió al separarse tras lo que pareció una eternidad de placentera muestra de cariño y necesidad el uno del otro. Cindy no sabía a qué se refería hasta que vio el cielo y el mar recortados por el sol que se estaba poniendo tras dar luz y calor. No había rastro de la segunda Tierra, y no iba a pararse a preguntar el porqué de esa desaparición tan repentina solo sabía que no tendrían que abandonar la isla. Agarro a Jimmy de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia si para plantarle otro beso. Desde el primero ya sabía que acabaría siendo adicta a esa acción tan gratificante y colosal.

Los últimos rayos del día fueron testigos de las muestras de amor que se profesaba dos niños enamorados hasta la medula y tan orgullosos que habían tardado una eternidad en darse cuentan. Y había hecho falta un cataclismo para decirlo en voz alta. Pero al fin Cupido podía dar por bueno aquel trabajo tan tedioso, al fin estaban juntos.


	4. Dia caotico

**Gracias por los comentarios, en especial por los de JimmyXCinddy, cuando los he leido no he podido dejar de escrbir este capitulo, espero que disfrutes con él. Y para ser sincero fue gracias a tus fics por los que escribi esta historia. Puede que los reelea y te ponga algun Review. Por cierto soy un chico, no es que me importe mucho pero lo de niña lo encuentro gracioso cuanto menos. Te respondo abajo las preguntas.**

* * *

><p><strong>2012<strong>

La azada se clavo sin esfuerzo en la blanda tierra al ritmo regular impartido por un fornido James Neutron. A sus 18 años el escuálido niño mantenía una figura envidiable para muchos aunque a él solo le interesaba la atención de una persona, su novia Cindy Vortex.

Ahora no la podía ver estaba sumergida en el agua y desde el huerto apenas se veía el mar. Volvió a hundir en la tierra aquella herramienta artesanal de madera. El surco se hacía cada vez más largo y profundo. Había diseñado aquel pequeño huerto para que fuese eficiente a pesar de la falta de tierra fértil.

Es evidente que un suelo compuesto en exclusiva por arena no es un entorno que permita la sustentación de cualquier tipo de vegetal sea cual fuere. Es algo que vio enseguida, para ello y con mucho sobreesfuerzo traslado grandes cantidades de tierra volcánica desde la falda norte.

El suelo volcánico no solo se compone de minerales esenciales para las plantas, además sus estructuras físicas como su porosidad le convierte en un material increíblemente valioso. No solo absorbe el agua evitando que se filtre hasta el subsuelo desecando la superficie con demasiada celeridad sino que gracias a unas cualidades únicas de aquel volcán la porosidad de las rocas está cargada de burbujas de nitrógeno en casi un cincuenta por ciento.

Esto por sí solo no serviría de mucho, tal como le explico Cindy cuando descubrieron esa cualidad gracias al material científico que acabo en la playa junto a los animales. A Cindy siempre le intereso la jardinería y la botánica en general. Jimmy a su pesar se dio cuenta que sus pobres conocimientos en esa rama no le ayudarían, incluso su planta come-niñas era alimentada con insectos.

Cindy explico rápidamente que ningún ser complejo era capaz de absorber directamente el nitrógeno era necesario que estuviera unido al oxigeno para poder asimilarlo. Y hay entraba una serie de bacterias preparadas para hacer ese proceso bioquímico. Eso les llevo a otro pequeño descubrimiento que muy bien les habría valido varios galardones en el mundo exterior.

La existencia de una bacteria ignifuga adaptada al entorno extremo del interior de una chimenea volcánica. Mientras se mantienen en el magma candente no son capaces de generar nutrientes y están en hibernación pero durante la erupción cuando los materiales a su alrededor se enfrían la bacteria se reactiva y comienza a generar energía con los componentes solidificados a su alrededor, entre ellos el nitrógeno.

En definitiva aquel suelo era el entorno perfecto para la agricultura, siendo una constante fabrica de minerales y elementos esenciales para la vida.

Ahora solo era un terreno llano de color rojizo cubierto de un enrevesado dibujo para el sistema de irrigación pero en unos días volvería a su estado habitual un campo verde con toques de rojo, amarillo, azul y naranja.

Hacia una semana Cindy y él acabaron exhaustos de la cosecha invernal y ahora le tocaba a Jimmy plantar la siguiente temporada tal como acordaron la primera vez. El invierno era tarea de Cindy y el verano de Jimmy y la recogida era repartida por los dos.

Termino de escavar los surcos y guardo el utensilio en una pequeña caseta mientras sacaba una bolsa diminuta y un pico pequeño. Se agacho de cara a la valla y empezó a hacer un hoyo con el pico, rellenarlo con un par de semillas y volver a cubrirlo. Así continuo el resto de la mañana bajo un insoportable sol estival.

El sol estaba en su cenit cuando se levanto con un suave crujido en la zona lumbar. Se estiro echando la espalda hacia atrás. Noto como las vertebras se recolocaban tras haber permanecido en una postura incomoda.

En la puerta, se alzaba una tubería con una rueda en el centro. Jimmy la giro sin que la maquina ofreciese resistencia. Se escucho un ligero susurro y el rumor del agua circulando bajo sus pies al momento la primera zanja se inundo y el agua se extendió rápidamente por el resto de la plantación.

Jimmy salió del huerto y pasando al lado del cercado de las ovejas rodeo la casa, nunca pasaba por debajo desde que se le vino abajo parte de la estructura por culpa de haber usado madera mojada que acabo pudriéndose.

En diez pasos estaba en la orilla viendo como su novia se sumergía bajo las cristalinas aguas. Se sentó en la arena mientras contemplaba los destellos infinitos que causaba el mar con sus continuos vaivenes y su oleaje inconstante, que bien traía unas olas que podrían humillar un tsunami o una ligera ondulación imperceptible que habría causado el aleteo de una mariposa.

Pasaron los minutos y empezó a inquietarse. Cindy no salía, a cada segundo que pasaba Jimmy estaba más alterado, Cindy no salía, seguía bajo el agua, llevaba demasiado bajo el agua, ya habían pasado tres minutos.

Jimmy corrió por la playa hasta que la el agua le llego a las rodillas y se lanzo de cabeza bajo la superficie espumosa. Jimmy nunca fue buen nadador, y solo se bañaba por placer así que paso muy poco tiempo antes de que los pulmones le comenzasen a arder, los miembros se le hincharon y ralentizaron. Cada brazada era una tortura para todo su cuerpo.

A pesar de tener los ojos abiertos de par en par apenas diferenciaba nada de lo que veía a su alrededor. Solo se formaban figuras borrosas carentes de reconocimiento para él. Se sumergió un par de metros más, ya diferenciaba claramente el coral por sus colores vistosos.

Avanzo un poco más. Se interno en el laberinto que era la formación coralina. Figuras coloridas pasaban ante él, a velocidades apabullantes. Advertía como cada fibra de su ser combatía con uñas y dientes por poder abrir la boca y tomar una bocanada de un aire inexistente en esas profundidades.

Refreno aquel instinto que en ese momento era suicida y siguió, a cada metro ganado peor se sentía. Notaba como sus pulmones se iban encogiendo con la profundidad. Como el vital oxigeno iba desapareciendo y en su lugar aparecía el mortal dióxido de carbono.

El nitrógeno entraba sin resistencia alguna en su sistema circulatorio pero eso equivalía a una sentencia de muerte si no encontraba a Cindy pronto. Si tardaba demasiado, tendría que subir rápidamente a la superficie, el nitrógeno en sangre que a esa profundidad no entrañaba peligro alguno a medida que ascendiera, y con ello la presión menguase se expandiría formando burbujas de nitrógeno, haciendo que la sangre pareciese champan y provocando un millar de síntomas, de embolias a coma y la muerte.

Giraba la cabeza rápidamente de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo, entonces lo vio una forma dorada que se revolvía con la corriente, una fina hebra desde la distancia que fue aumentando de volumen a medida que se aproximaba. Llego a su lado y estiro el brazo, noto la afilada roca y la suave estructura coralina. La melena de Cindy se envolvió en su mano.

El tanteo continuo hasta que medio brazo le desapareció en una hendidura que no había visto, la misma por la que salía el pelo de la rubia. Exploro la cavidad y sus dedos se cerraron entorno a la cara de Cindy. La chica respiraba débilmente de una burbuja de aire, no pareció darse cuenta de aquel contacto. Jimmy saco la mano, su vista ya se estaba adaptando a la visión acuosa y desenfocada.

Vio la grieta de no más de veinte centímetros, demasiado estrecho como para que Cindy pasase y él no disponía del tiempo para buscar otra entrada. Tendría que subir a la superficie a tomar aire y volver a bajar, pero si hacia eso se exponía a que Cindy se quedase sin aire o se intoxicase con el monóxido de carbono que generaba con cada bocanada cuando escasea el oxigeno.

Apoyo los pies en la piedra para impulsarse, y no le importaba la enfermedad el buzo, cuando vio que de la hendidura se ramificaban infinidad de pequeñas grietas. Tal vez con un poco de suerte podría abrir la oquedad un par de centímetros para sacar a Cindy. El coral era blando en casi toda su totalidad y la roca parecía fragmentaria y volcánica, roca blanda fácilmente desmenuzable.

Puso las manos en direcciones opuestas agarrando con fuerza ambos extremos del agujero. Uso también los pies para aumentar la potencia que ejercía. Noto pinchazos en el cerebro y en todo el cuerpo, sus células se habían quedado sin oxigeno que quemar y estaba usándose a sí mismo como fuente de energía. Su cuerpo pasaba de ser aerobio a anaerobio, utilizaba fuentes no combustibles para obtener energía.

En una situación así y aun seguía sonando como un profesor, explicándolo todo aun siendo él el único que podía escuchar aquel discurso mental. La idea de ser profesor siempre le había atraído, ya desde la infancia más temprana colocaba a sus muñecos y se ponía a dar pequeñas conferencias.

Luego vinieron Goddard, Sheen y Carl, a los que más tarde se añadirían Cindy y Libby. Siempre podía explicarles cosas nuevas, y aunque la mayoría de las veces sabía perfectamente que caían en saco roto no podía dejar de sentirse satisfecho por intentar ofrecer a aquellas mentes inquietas nuevos conocimientos.

De no haber sido por su otra gran pasión, seguramente estaría ahora mismo dando clases en alguna universidad, podría parecer mediocre para un genio de su categoría pero el trabajo de un profesor universitario no se limitaba al aula, muchos de los grandes inventos han sido obra de las universidades aunque ahora estuviesen de capa caída.

Aunque ya podrían estar hundiéndose que bajo ningún concepto iría a una empresa, había visto demasiado de cerca esa cara al igual que la del gobierno, unos limitaban demasiado y la mayoría de los inventos tardarían décadas en llegar al público, la otra solo buscaba el enriquecimiento por lo que no le veían con buenos ojos desde que disemino gratuitamente la formula de una vacuna perpetua de la gripe a los ocho años.

Eso le costó que sus padres fueran de juicio en juicio contra todas las farmacéuticas que le demandaron. Eso causo que se trasladase a Retroville para alegarse de las grandes ciudades donde no le veían con buenos ojos ningún empresario. Y era normal cuando hizo el cálculo descubrió que les había costado treinta y cinco mil millones de dólares. No era calderilla.

Pero gracias a eso conoció su gran pasión, la razón por la que abandono todo lo que había construido, su futuro estelar en la civilización por quedarse con ella, y en ninguna ocasión lo había lamentado, al menos hasta ahora en el que estaba a punto de perderla.

Muchos calificaban su relación de estúpida e irracional, estar todo el día gritándose y buscar al otro para seguir haciéndolo. El siempre supo en lo más hondo de su ser porque no podían separarse a pesar de esa extraña relación. No lo iba a reconocer en público, prácticamente no se lo reconocía a si mismo pero era bastante evidente, lo había visto miles de veces, tanto en el cine, el comic como en los libros, su relación era especial distinta a las demás pero se parecía en algunos detalles a la relación de Ron y Hermione, los personajes de uno de sus libros favoritos a pesar de su género para nada científico y risible en algunos puntos como hacer magia con un palo pero Ron y Hermione se parecían a ellos, discutían siempre que podían, parecían disfrutar de ello y luego eran grandes amigos. Luego se le ocurrían Batman y Catwoman, cuya relación era en extremo complicada y aun así, contra viento y marea siguieron con esa relación. A pesar de vivir en mundos distintos no podían permanecer el uno sin el otro.

Sintió como las fuerzas se perdían pero siguió tirando y se vio recompensado por la fractura de un gran bloque de piedra. Con esa buena nueva, continuo con su último esfuerzo y por fin el hueco se ensancho suficiente.

Vio un gran torrentes de burbujas brillantes salir disparadas hacia la superficie, entre ella vislumbro la silueta de Cindy, no se movía, simplemente salía a flote lentamente a causa del aire de su interior.

La siguió de cerca, al llegar a la superficie, la agarro y tiro de ella hasta la playa, le dolía la cabeza, los pulmones le ardían y todo su cuerpo estaba pesado y adormecido. No le hizo caso a nada. Cindy estaba tumbada, totalmente relajada en la arena. No respiraba ni tenía pulso alguno. Las manos le temblaron cuando aparto los dedos del cuello. Meneo enérgicamente la cabeza, desechando esa posibilidad, junto los dedos formando un puño apretado y lo puso en el pecho de Cindy.

Empezó a apretar. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Soltó las manos, le echo la cabeza hacia atrás y junto sus labios a los de ella. Le inyecto aire en los pulmones. Volvió a presionarle el pecho. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Estuvo repitiendo ese proceso durante tanto tiempo que le empezaron a montar los músculos y a desencajar los huesos de la muñeca.

Ya estaba desesperado y simplemente golpeaba el duro esternón de la rubia con el puño cerrado. Entonces un hilillo de agua comenzó a asomar por el labio de Cindy. En un segundo se su cuerpo se convulsiono, giro sobre sí misma, se puso de costado y vomito, al principio solo era agua, las ultimas arcadas fueron de un liquido verdoso claro.

Se desplomo en la arena cabeza arriba, respiraba agitadamente, su pecho ascendía y descendía rápidamente, al tiempo que su cuerpo volvía a resucitar. Parpadeo un par de veces y abrió los ojos. Tenía las pupilas totalmente dilatadas. Cerró los ojos de golpe, volvió a parpadear y esta vez los abrió sin problemas, ante ella vio a Jimmy arrodillado, con las piernas clavadas en la playa, los ojos totalmente rojos, las lagrimas caían sin restricciones. Tenía una ligera sonrisa pero parecía una mueca.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y de repente noto la presión de los musculosos brazos de Jimmy. La habían erguido y ahora la abrazaba con fuerza. Disminuyo la presa un poco, lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos.

La beso como si fuese la primera y última vez que la pudiera tener, con urgencia y pasión, tratando de memorizar cada sensación, cada roce, cada movimiento, pero de pronto se separo y se levanto alegándose un par de metros.

Le dio la espalda. Cindy se quedo aturdida, no sabía muy bien que había pasado, ¿había hecho algo mal?, ¿Por qué se había ido así de su lado? Aun notaba los daños del ahogamiento, el escozor de la garganta, el dolor general, las palpitaciones en el cráneo pero habían desaparecido con ese beso y se había multiplicado por diez al acabar tan bruscamente.

Pasaron cinco minutos en los que ninguno se atrevió a moverse. Cindy oía los sollozos de Jimmy pero cada vez que había intentado moverse, él se alegaba aun más. Parecía que hubiese pasado una eternidad cuando Jimmy se giro con brusquedad y la miro con los ojos inyectados en sangre, Cindy vio un reflejo en el iris azul del chico durante un instante, una súbita explosión de color que desapareció con la misma rapidez, debía ser el reflejo del sol.

- ¿Eres una genio? Lo dijo porque no lo parecía. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? En qué cabeza cabe, meterse a pulmón en una caverna bajo el agua. ¿Te das cuenta de que podríamos haber muerto los dos? ¿Del mal rato que he pasado? Creía que no volvería a ver esas preciosas esmeraldas, que te perdería en el fondo del mar, que tendría que ver como una barracuda te devoraba, o en el mejor de los casos tendría que enterrarte en esta maldita isla.- grito Jimmy explotando tras una profunda y silenciosa batalla mental. Cindy miro sorprendida su novio. Sus peleas no es que fueran habituales, las tenían por supuesto pero nunca se había sentido así, aplastada por la culpabilidad y a la vez viendo por primera vez a Jimmy en una situación más propia de ella. Por primera vez estaba acomplejada, no tenía fuerzas para reclamarle nada, incluso su orgullo parecía aletargado incapaz de salir en su ayuda. Solo pudo decir una cosa.

- Lo siento mucho.- Jimmy iba a continuar pero titubeo.

- Lo sientes. Yo también lo siento, siento haberte gritado.- empezó Jimmy solo quería estar junto a ella pero su orgullo no estaba dormido ni mucho menos y no iba a dejar pasar esto tan pronto.- pero es que hay que ser muy idiota, ya te has herido varias veces hay abajo, no dije nada porque no se podía evitar que pisases un erizo o te muerda una morena, pero esta imprudencia es impropia de ti. Meterte en un sitio que no se ve nada, donde no puedes respirar y que puede haber cualquier bicho venenoso, es… es… ya no de idiota sino de subnormal profundo.- ante esas palabras, Cindy se incendio.

- Se acabo, ya me he disculpado que es más de lo que te mereces.- le espeto levantándose.

- Claro, que si una disculpa y ya, la chica se disculpa tras haberme dado un susto de muerte y a otra cosa.- dijo con sarcasmo.

- A mi no me hables con ese tono, al fin y al cabo la que se hubiera muerto soy yo, así que seria a mí a quien le tendría que importar.- espeto dando un paso.

- Por supuesto, y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, has sido tú sola, te has salvado, te has hecho la respiración boca a boca y te has revivido tu solita.- respondió dando el otro paso en su dirección.- Yo me he quedado tomando el sol, no he buceado cientos de metros, no he derribado un muro ni te he hecho la reanimación cardiopulmonar.

- Pues yo no te pedí ayuda, o acaso la pedí y no me acuerdo, lo hiciste tu solito, por tu propia cuenta. – dio un último paso ya estaban los dos, uno contra el otro a escasos centímetros.

- Y que iba a hacer esperar a que saliese tu cuerpo inerte, ver como perdía lo único que hace que quiera despertarme, eres imposible Vortex.

- Y tú no eres más que un Nerdtron.

Los dos se asesinaban mutuamente con la mirada. No pestañaban, no se movían, simplemente se miraban fijamente con un odio tan intenso que parecía que los ojos brillasen. Pasaron así unos minutos o unas horas, supusieron que lo más seguro fuera lo segundo porque vieron como el sol se ponía en el horizonte. Pero a pesar del agotamiento, el dolor, y de que sabían cuan estúpido era ese enfrentamiento no se movieron.

Ya era de noche cuando ambos exhaustos, se dieron por vencidos al mismo tiempo, se abrazaron, estrechando sus cuerpos. Tranquilizándose mutuamente.

- No vuelvas a darme este susto.- murmuro Jimmy al oído de la rubia.

- No volvamos a discutir así- susurro ella a modo de respuesta.


	5. Agata

**2013**

Sheen Estévez era un joven alto, delgado con un el pelo corto de punta. Vestido con una camiseta de ultralord raída y descolorida por el paso del tiempo y unos pantalones vaqueros rotos por las rodillas.

Cargaba con una carpeta, como no de Ultralord, y dos libros de animación por ordenador. A su espalda un ordenador portátil asomaba del interior de una mochila roja y negra.

Salía de la última clase del día. Era su segundo año en la universidad, en la carrera de informática. Nadie podría haber predicho que aquel chico hubiese llegado a la universidad. Pero ahí estaba, y no solo había llegado hasta allí, sino que encima con unas notas dignas de mención. Su conocimiento de las series de animación le había ayudado para las asignaturas de diseño por ordenador y animación tridimensional.

Aunque parte del merito tendría que ser de su novia Libby que le convenció para que solo viese Ultralord una vez a la semana. Fue automático. Un mes después las notas de Sheen subieron como la espuma.

Sheen salía a paso rápido del edificio. El campus a esa hora del día era un lugar tranquilo en extremo, las clases habían terminado hacia una hora y los estudiantes hacia mucho que estaban en la comodidad de sus cuartos.

Sheen se encamino a la entrada norte, el camino de tierra serpenteaba un poco entre los árboles y ascendía ligeramente por una colina cubierta de hierba verde recién cortada, aun se olía ese aroma tan característico.

La gran verga que rodeaba el recinto se alzo imperiosa al llegar a lo alto de la colina. Unos metros después atravesó la puerta saludando al vigilante nocturno que entraba para su turno.

Empezó a bajar por la calle rumbo a su piso. Un bocinazo, el ruido de neumáticos frenando y un destello amarillo después y Sheen tenía a su lado a Libby tras el volante de un _lamborgini Gallardo _descapotable.

Libby desde hacía cuatro años era la cantante mejor cotizada del país y poseía su propia línea de moda. Eso le permitía una vida que como mínimo se consideraba acomodada. Le encantaba trabajar. Sacaba varios discos al año, pero entre gira y bolo siempre estaba con Sheen y Goddard.

Aquel deportivo era su primer coche y el favorito de Sheen, por eso era el mejor para aparecer después de seis meses en Europa. Su vuelo se había adelantado y pensó en darle aquella sorpresa.

Sheen dio un salto hacia atrás cuando vio el superdeportivo detenerse a su lado. Estaba a punto de soltarle todo su repertorio de insultos al conductor cuando la vio, a su preciosa Libby.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, al tiempo que pasaba por encima de la puerta y se colocaba en el lado del copiloto. Se sentó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Se estaba poniendo el cinturón cuando una fuerza le arrojo de nuevo junto a la cara de Libby, la chica no iba a conformarse con ese pseudobeso después de meses sin verse.

Le planto un furioso y acelerado beso en los labios, saboreando cada centímetro de piel que sentía, rememorando su último encuentro en el aeropuerto. En el que Sheen había aparecido de improviso, aun se reía al recordar cómo estaba esperando su vuelo cuando vio correr al joven hacia ella perseguido por medio ejercito. Le dio tiempo a darle un beso de despedida antes de que lo electrocutaran cinco guardias con sus tasers.

Por suerte su vuelo se retraso, sino lo hubiera perdido, al tardar más de tres horas en explicar que Sheen no era terrorista ni una amenaza para la seguridad nacional, solo un muchacho algo despistado.

Los de la NSA no acabaron muy convencidos pero lo soltaron al no encontrar ninguna relación de "interés" como decían ellos. Sheen le había traído bastantes aventuras, no eran ni remotamente parecidas a las que tenían en primaria con aquel cabezón de Jimmy pero si tenían su gracia. Siempre que fueran espaciadas en el tiempo.

Tras un prolongado contacto se separaron ansiosos por repetirlo, pero en lugar de hacerlo, Libby le ajusto el cinturón con un golpe seco y piso el acelerador haciendo que las ruedas chirriasen formando una gran columna de humo.

Un giro de volante y el coche se perdió entre los edificios, alegándose del campus y adentrándose en la zona residencial, donde Libby tenía su pequeña mansión.

A cuatro mil ochocientos treinta y siete kilómetros de allí, Jimmy Neutron tropezó con una roca durante su paseo matinal. Cayó de boca contra la áspera tierra. Se levanto maldiciendo dispuesto a pegarle una patada a aquella piedra.

Demasiado tarde recordó que iba descalzo, la piedra ni se inmuto por el golpe pero él vio las estrellas antes de que se le nublase la vista por las lágrimas. Miro el pie y se le habían roto tres uñas y ya estaba empezando a volverse oscura la zona del golpe.

Miro con furia aquel trozo asqueroso que le había amargado el resto del día. Iba a cogerlo y lanzarlo al mar cuando vio un destello en el interior a través de un agujero. Presiono la superficie con los dedos y esta se desmenuzo dejando caer entre sus dedos una roca de un tamaño no mayor que una pelota de golf.

Era un trozo de ágata, con mezclas de centenares de colores, grises, amarillos, naranjas, rojos, azules, morados, entremezclándose, fundiéndose en nuevas y únicas tonalidades. Un remolino único, atrayente y exótico.

Miro y remiro aquella piedra semipreciosa. Una idea le cruzo la mente como un rayo, paso por todo su cerebro hasta anclarse en cada rinconcito haciéndole imposible descartarla. Le parecía una idea tan brillante.

Estaba seguro que funcionaria. Tardaría mucho y sabía lo difícil que era mantener secretos en aquel remoto lugar y más para la persona que le conocía tan bien como él a ella. Pero si lo lograba seria un día muy especial, aun le quedaban medio año para la fecha, esperaba llegar a tiempo.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tarareando "_Somewhere over de rainbow_" se guardo en el bolsillo la joya en bruto y siguió con su paseo de todas las mañanas.

Siete meses después.

Cindy abrió el grifo de la ducha mientras se desabrochaba el albornoz de lana que se había hecho hacia unas semanas. Le encantaba el sedoso tacto de esa tela sobre la piel, más aun cuando después notaba las manos dulces y suaves de Jimmy quitándoselo lentamente.

Prácticamente lo llevaba todo el día salvo para ir a hacer sus tareas. Colgó el albornoz en una percha fabricada con la mandíbula de una araña. El agua caliente le recorrió la espalda aliviándole la tensión acumulada tras estar horas, acuclillada recogiendo fresas y patatas.

Se libero el pelo de la coleta permanente en su imagen desde niña. La melena dorada se soltó expandiéndose en el aire hasta quedar pegado al cuerpo por el agua. Cogió un coco que había en una repisa junto a otros objetos que iban desde la hoja de una planta hasta un tazón para recoger agua.

Se aplico la mascarilla hecha con leche de coco en el pelo, se masajeo el cuero cabelludo con la yema de los dedos. Se dejo durante unos minutos la mascarilla blanca en el pelo. Utilizo los últimos litros de agua caliente para quitarse el champú artesanal.

La melena aun mojada y lacia tenía un color más vivo que antes del baño. Se puso el albornoz y salió chorreante del baño con una hoja ancha y triangular. Se frotaba la base por toda la cara extendiendo una sustancia brillante.

El aloe vera era una planta de increíbles cualidades y muy resistente, tanto que era capaz de sobrevivir en aquel ambiente tan húmedo y hostil. Pero lo más importante era su savia con características únicas para el cuidado de la piel, indispensable en aquel tórrido lugar en las que el sol y el salitre podían hacer mermar a cualquier persona envejeciéndola en pocos meses lo que tardaría años en hacer la edad.

Gracias a aquella planta que aun no se les había agrietado la piel, ni apergaminado o arrugado como seria común solo había que ver como volvían los concursantes de los programas de televisión, con la piel transformada en cuero tras estar menos de un mes.

Ellos llevaban casi una década y estaban con una piel envidiable, y por qué no iba a decirlo con un cuerpo a juego, y no solo el suyo, que se había desarrollado de forma espectacular convirtiéndose en "una bella dama" tal como le decía siempre Jimmy.

De haber seguido en Retroville, estaba segura que Jimmy ya habría congelado o desintegrado a varios chicos. Podía no admitirlo nunca pero era igual de celoso que ella. Ambos eran genios a nivel astronómico pero sus celos igualaban y superaban con soltura su raciocinio.

Y ella no era la única que desataría miradas de pasión entre el género masculina y envidia del femenino en el caso de Jimmy era lo contrario. Su novio era igual de atractivo y a sus ojos era la perfecta combinación de Indiana Jones y Albert Einstein.

Un cuerpo hecho para la aventura con un cerebro a la altura del reto. Y que cuerpo, nadie podría haberlo predicho que aquel niño cabezón y bajito acabaría siendo un joven musculado, atlético y muy bien proporcionado.

Y pensando en ello se puso la ropa interior y se ato el albornoz por encima saliendo del baño con el pelo aun chorreando. Se paso las manos por el cabello y con soltura lo engancho con una cuerda y lo dejo caer con la habitual cola de caballo.

La ventana del dormitorio mostraba los últimos despuntes del sol antes de ocultarse por la noche. Se habían perdido la puesta, se le frunció el ceño de forma automática, Jimmy había estado demasiado ocupado los últimos meses.

Desaparecía al mediodía y no le volvía a ver hasta el anochecer. Y siempre tenía una buena escusa que era lo peor de todo. Un día era porque necesitaba lianas, al siguiente necesitaba hilo de araña y así todo el tiempo.

Salió al porche y se sentó en la tumbona. Contemplo como el cielo pasaba de un rosa suave al morado y de ahí al negro. Las primeras estrellas ya estaban despuntando en el firmamento.

La luna en todo su esplendor iba alzándose tras el cono volcánico a unos kilómetros de allí. Iluminaba la selva confiriéndole un aura fantasmagórico, con los arboles de color plateado, a lo lejos se veía un claro de hierba alta que parecía un lago bruñido ondeante y tranquilo.

Se reclino con la firme intención de esperar y cantarle las cuarenta a Nerdtron hasta que le contase de una maldita vez que lo tenía tan ocupado, que diera gracias de estar en una isla desierta, de seguir en la civilización, a Cindy ya se la habrían comido los celos y Jimmy ya estaría en el hospital con una escayola.

Se estaría cansando de ella, era cierto que apenas pasaban tiempo juntos desde el monzón que había destrozado media casa. Tuvieron que trabajar día y noche recogiendo sus cosas, arreglando los destrozos y atrapando a las ovejas que habían huido asustadas durante la tormenta.

Fueron días en los que no se veían, en los que llegaban a la cama destrozados, sin ganas de nada y solo se dormían diciéndose un simple buenas noches. Hacia meses que no tenían sus charlas habituales, ni siquiera habían tenido una sola discusión.

Se estaban alejando, después de tantas aventuras, de tantos momentos maravillosos e íntimos, de tantas confesiones. Ya no estaban tan unidos, lo tenía que haber visto venir, ¡NO! Se lo estaba imaginando, él la seguía queriendo tanto como ella a él.

Pero de hoy no pasaba, aunque tuvieran la peor discusión de la historia se enteraría de a qué venía tanto viajecito. Se reacomodo en la hamaca y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del rumor del mar.

Un ligero aroma, que a pesar de ser muy tenue era a su vez muy intenso, Cindy aspiro profundamente, intrigada por ello. Era algo reconocible, pero lejano en sus recuerdos, hacia una autentica eternidad que no olía aquel olor penetrante que le hacía lagrimear.

Alcohol. Alcohol puro.

Abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, buscando la procedencia de aquel olor. Se levanto con rapidez, apoyándose en la barandilla examino minuciosamente toda la playa. El olor procedía de un lugar de entre la arena.

De repente se oyó un chasquido como el de una rama seca al romperse y ante ella toda la playa adquirió una refulgencia azul claro, casi traslucida. Un segundo más tarde aquella refulgencia que no era otra cosa que alcohol encendido, se distribuyo en finas y elegantes líneas.

Aquel fuego tan atrayente, aquellas llamas azul celeste escribían con sus cambiantes formas las palabras más esperadas y a la vez olvidadas por Cindy. _"Felicidades Cindy Vortex"_ rezaba la primera línea muy cerca del agua y casi extinguida por el continuo ir y venir de las olas. La segunda era más especial y para la que sin haber comprendido del todo sus palabras ya tenía respuesta. _"¿Me harás el honor de casarte conmigo?" _Con el corazón latiéndole tan deprisa que la sangre le percutía el cráneo, mareada ante aquella inesperada y placentera pregunta, susurro un sí que el viento alejo de ella escondiéndolo en la inmensidad del océano.

Como si el propio fuego supiera de su respuesta afirmativa, volvió a extenderse con vida propia formando nuevas figuras, figuras de las que seguro, el artífice había empleado varias horas en diseñarlas.

La figura de dos niños, uno con el pelo ondulado hacia arriba y el otro con una coleta tomados de unas manos inquietas y rodeados por un corazón que no dibujado con aquel precioso tono azul sino con un intenso rojo.

Al pie de tan increíble imagen se leía _"Cindy y Jimmy Por Siempre"_

Cindy ya no podía más, las piernas le temblaban, las manos le sudaban, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Ella misma había olvidado que hoy era su cumpleaños. Su cumpleaños número diecinueve.

Estaba a punto de bajar a la playa en busca de aquel que en otra época había sido su mayor rival para darle tal beso que la cabeza se le pusiera del revés. Pero no llego a hacerlo, el olor del alcohol ya se había evaporado en su totalidad y en su lugar había surgido uno nuevo, más sutil, más atrayente.

Miro la entrada a la casa y hay lo vio con un ramo de orquídeas de diferentes especies. Las reconoció enseguida, ella misma había identificado, catalo9gado y estudiado esas plantas. Descubrió de forma algo estúpida como aquella combinación de flores conseguía una tranquilidad cuasi narcótica sin ser perjudicial ni toxica.

Los grupo carboxilo de la orquídeas blancas interactuaban con las cadenas de hidrocarburos, a nivel molecular creando un aroma con propiedades relajantes tanto mental como físicamente.

A la vez que hacían aumentar los reflejos y la capacidad olfativa. De alguna forma las plantas se las habían arreglado para que a más olieras más pudieses oler en un círculo infinito. Pero ahora su mente deductiva no estaba por la labor de trabajar.

Solo tenía ojos para aquel chico que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado en la infancia y como los había compensado con creces en la madurez. Sostenía el ramo con una mano mientras con la otra portaba un objeto cilíndrico perfecto que brillaba a la luz de la luna.

Se acerco con lentitud, de forma consciente, haciéndose de desear. Consiguiendo su objetivo, Jimmy tras dos pasos inacabables de ella se puso a su lado en una zancada, hinco la rodilla en una pose tan tradicional como esperada y hermosa, presentándole aquel objeto. Un anillo tallado en una roca de agata.

De nuevo volvió a diseccionar aquella joya, cuyo único propósito actual era el de entablar y oficializar un compromiso tiempo ha aceptado gustosamente por ambos. Pero su cerebro comenzó a pasar imágenes mentales de la formación de aquel bello mineral de colores variados y vivos.

Como tras incontables siglos de presión inimaginable y calor infernal, la Tierra era capaz de transformar un puñado de rocas sin valor alguno con una estética similar a la del hormigón en una joya semipreciosa que mezclaba, entremezclaba y hacia fluir toda una paleta de tonos.

Logro volver a centrarse en la escena y vio como sin ni siquiera pensar su mano se movía al tiempo que Jimmy acercaba el anillo y lo introducía limpiamente en el dedo anular de su ahora joven prometida.

Se levanto de nuevo ofreciéndole el ramo de orquídeas. Cindy lo desecho con una mano mientras con la otra lo atraía a sus labios expectantes del contacto con los de él.

Las manos de Jimmy no tardaron en actuar al notar como sus bocas se fundían desesperadamente. Se cerraron entorno a la cintura estrecha y atlética de Cindy atrayéndola para sí. Haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegasen solo interpuestos por aquel albornoz que tanto Jimmy como Cindy estaban empezando a odiar.

Con la agilidad y dulzura aprendida con los años fue subiendo hasta los hombros, metiendo sus manos por debajo del tejido blanco, empujando el albornoz fuera del cuerpo de Cindy.

Lo llevo hasta los brazos de ella y con un último golpe ambos estaban en ropa interior. Cindy le paró los pies conscientes del poder que ahora tenia, a pesar de estar en las mismas circunstancias que él. Con un andar felino e insinuante se perdió en el interior de la casa a la espera que Jimmy la siguiera, cosa que no tardo ni un segundo en hacer, llegando a tropezar en el umbral.

Aquella noche seria recordada por aquellos dos jóvenes locamente enamorados como el cumpleaños más especial y mágico de Cindy Aurora Vortex.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por vuestros comentarios a aquellos que os tomáis el tiempo y esfuerzo de hacerlos, son un gran apoyo para continuar con la historia y aquellos que por una u otra razón no comentáis espero que estéis disfrutando de la historia. Contestare a los reviews en el próximo capítulo que en este no he tenido tiempo.<strong>


	6. Incurison

**Aquí va otro capítulo por la tardanza.**

* * *

><p>Un Escalade negro avanzaba a toda velocidad por la autopista de Washington Boulevard, unos minutos antes había cruzado el puente sobre el rio Potomac. Cogió el desvió, una curva suave que bajaba lentamente.<p>

Ante el parabrisas tintado se alzaba la gran estructura de acero del Pentágono. El todoterreno enfilo a las puertas principales. Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para permitir que el copiloto bajase y continúo su marcha introduciéndose de nuevo en el flujo de la autopista.

El hombre que se había bajado, avanzo a la puerta. Enfundado en un traje negro con las gafas de sol, tenía pinta de pertenecer al servicio secreto. En la puerta se detuvo mirando con sutileza hacia abajo y a la izquierda, la posición del lector de tarjetas.

Se saco del interior de la chaqueta una tarjeta plateada y la paso por el lector. Un pitido, una luz verde y las puertas se abrieron con un siseo del cambio de presión con respecto al interior.

Se metió al tiempo que se volvían a cerrar. Ante él un laberintico edificio le aguardaba con todos los secretos del país ocultos entre sus paredes. En ningún momento se quito las gafas.

Los que se encontraba con él, veían a un simple hombre del servicio secreto que llegaba por primera vez al edificio y tenía una reunión en ese momento. Era sencillo llegar a esa conclusión el hombre caminaba otrora despacio otrora rápido como si llegase tarde pero no supiera donde tenía que ir.

Nadie podía imaginar que aquel personaje había memorizado, los planos del edificio y la frecuencia de giro de las cámaras de seguridad. Desde que había entrado en el edificio ninguna cámara había captado su presencia, oficialmente no estaba allí.

Miro de reojo el reloj de pulsera, el minutero cambiaba continuamente, el cronometro estaba cerca de los cincuenta segundos. No tuvo ni que mirar la puerta, entro en los servicios tal como había planeado.

Miro debajo de todos los lavabos, estaba vacío tal como esperaba. Cerró el pestillo y se puso junto a la encimera. De la americana empezó a sacar una tras otra un millar de herramientas.

Monto sin prisas una maquina de quince centímetros por cinco centímetros. En el centro una pantalla de LED se encendió cuando enchufo la batería. Mostraba una especie de electrocardiograma que aumentaba esporádicamente.

El hombre se encaramo a la encimera y puso aquel pequeño aparato en el sistema de ventilación. Apretó un botón rojo del reloj de pulsera. Comenzó la cuenta atrás. Recogió el resto de instrumental guardándolo pulcramente en la americana. Desenfundo una Glock de nueve milímetros y le engancho el silenciador que ocupaba el doble que le arma.

Comprobó el seguro y el cargador y se puso en posición de combate, semiacuclillado, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y el arma sostenida con ambas manos. Quito el seguro. Repaso su plan de nuevo, consultando el mapa mental del Pentágono. Le quedaban cien metros para su destino y estos no podrían hacerse tal como había entrado.

El reloj pito en señal de que la cuenta atrás había comenzado. El sistema de pirateo estaba rastreando todas las señales Wireless del Sistema informático y desconectándolas una tras otras. Después pasaría a la segunda aplicación que cortaría toda señal entrante o saliente del edificio ya sea el fax o el teléfono.

Por ultimo su obra maestra y cumbre, que había tardado en programar varias semanas, haría saltar la alarma de ataque terrorista por ántrax. Tal como había descubierto en su estudio, tras la señal de alarma todas las puertas se abrirían incluso las de máxima seguridad, un fallo bastante grave introducido por él mismo al infiltrarse en el grupo que actualizo el sistema de seguridad.

Todo eso sucedía en un lapso de quince segundos. Esa señal del reloj avisaba que tendría que salir para tomar la ventaja táctica. Salió al pasillo, las luces se fueron, avanzo a paso rápido, las cámaras se desconectaron.

Izquierda, una puerta de vidrio reforzado con una franja roja a media altura con letras amarillas que alertaban de peligro biológico. Estaba abierta. La traspaso y giro a la derecha. Una segunda puerta le franqueo el paso, esta era de alta seguridad con dos guardias armados con fusiles de asalto M-16. Se estaban colocando las mascaras antigás y no tuvieron ni oportunidad ni tiempo de responder a los dos disparos que acertaron en pleno cráneo de los soldados.

Siguió sin más pasando por encima de los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos agentes. Entonces llego a un pasillo con puertas de acero templado a cada lado. Todas abiertas, se sorprendió, no esperaba que el Software espía llegase a esos niveles de seguridad.

Se toco la patilla de las gafas de sol y su vista se vio alterada por una cortina verde brillante. El sistema de visión nocturna. Aquella sección estaría totalmente a oscuras a diferencia del resto que tenían una serie de luces de color rojo que giraban continuamente: las luces de emergencia. Ese pasillo estaba aislado del sistema eléctrico del edificio y carecía de esas luces.

Atravesó todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que buscaba, como esperaba esa si estaba cerrada. Sacó un tubo de plástico de la manga, lo desenrosco y de su interior le cayó en la palma un trozo de una sustancia blanca parecida a la plastilina.

La pego de un golpe seco en una bisagra. Repitió el mismo movimiento con otro tubo con la bisagra pendiente. Se alego un poco, y presiono un botón azul del reloj. Una explosión sorda, un destello y un golpe sordo, tras una cortina de humo, se veía como la puerta se había desencajado del marco y había caído al suelo.

Se podían observar las marcas del explosivo en la pared, unas marcas estrelladas, chamuscadas y agrietadas. Salto por encima de la puerta de acero y con movimientos rápidos y estudiados. Se encontró en una sala a oscuras, él veía perfectamente en aquella gama tan conocida de verdes lo que había venido a buscar. Al fondo de la sala tras una verja y un cristal de seguridad se veía un maletín negro, hecho de titanio y recubierto de plomo y Keblar. Diseñado para resistir hasta el impacto de una bomba cinética de tres toneladas.

Volvió a recurrir a su arsenal móvil, unas pequeñas esferas de plástico negro. Las lanzo con fuerza contra el enrejado, se oyó un siseo profundo como el de una víbora furiosa y el metal empezó a desaparecer por obra del potente acido de las esferas.

El cristal ni se inmuto, lo tenía previsto, saco esta vez un cilindro con un pequeño pulverizador. Se acerco con cuidado de no tocar ni oler el acido, para ello se coloco una mascarilla transparente que se disimulaba con el contorno de su mandíbula cuadrada.

Acciono el pulverizador y un gas blanco se pego al cristal, la temperatura bajo rápidamente al tiempo que el cristal se agrieto con un crujido y se partió en una maraña de esquirlas.

Una patada y la pared entera se desprendió, permitiéndole acceder al maletín que recogió sin florituras y desapareció de nuevo. Esta vez sí corrió. Llego al baño se deshizo de la ropa y la amontono en el lavabo quedándose en camiseta. Apretó un tercer botón del reloj y el traje entero desapareció en una bola de fuego, también se percato de un hilo de humo que descendía del sistema de ventilación, el sistema de Hackeo se había volatilizado.

Metió la mano en la papelera y saco un equipo completo de NBQ, El traje de NBQ era usado para los ataques nuclear, biológico y químico de ahí sus siglas, el que llevaba ahora mismo era de uso militar de un negro mate, con el que saldría sin despeinarse del edificio. Se lo coloco todo lo rápido que permitía un traje estanco. Oculto el maletín en las botellas de oxigeno que estaban serradas por la mitad para permitir meter aquel objeto.

Salió del baño, ya agobiado por el peso y el calor del traje. Varias personas pasaron por su lado sin prestarle atención tal y como paso al entrar. Esta vez en vez de salir por la entrada principal que habría llamado la atención, bajo por las escaleras hasta el nivel de subsuelo donde estaban los garajes.

Golpeo la puerta sin contemplaciones, ya tenía prisa, y ahí no debía haber nadie. Vio una fila de Hummers aparcados en batería, demasiado ostentoso, otra fila era de Escalade negros como en el que le había traído, no servía, debía usar un vehículo adecuado a su traje actual.

No tardo en verlo al fondo de la estancia. SPA VRAC-NBQ, un vehículo con tres pares de ruedas de camión, un completo laboratorio blindado, para uso en combate y en situaciones de emergencia.

Se izo hasta la cabina. Como esperaba tenía las llaves puestas. Arranco el motor. Un profundo bramido, que hizo vibrar toda la cabina, el motor de setecientos caballos rugía feliz de ser usado. Piso el acelerador y en tres segundos llego a la puerta de salida. Estaba con la barrera bajada, acelero y arranco de cuajo la madera sin que el tanque se resintiera en absoluto.

Llego a la superficie y se encontró con un circo mediático, bomberos, policías acordonando la zona, los marines asegurando las puertas. La CIA y el FBI ya habían llegado con sus puestos móviles.

A lo lejos se veían los helicópteros de noticias custodiados por apaches del ejército. Un par de F-22 Raptor, sobrevolaron el cielo patrullándolo. Entre los puestos de avanzada se veían a generales de cuatro estrellas gritando a pleno pulmón a un agente novato que parecía nervioso y con ganas de querer estar en cualquier otra parte.

Nadie se interpuso en el trayecto del camión, parecían demasiado ocupados para prestarle atención. Giro el gran volante y entro en la autopista. En cuanto se alejo lo suficiente se arranco la máscara y respiro profundamente el aire fresco.

Una hora más tarde aquel mismo hombre, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca contemplaba junto a una mujer con el pelo corto azul oscuro y un traje negro ajustado de cuero. La misma mujer que le había dejado en el Pentágono. Juntos contemplaban arder el semitanque.

El maletín estaba a sus pies. El hombre de pelo castaño engominado hacia atrás lanzo la lata de gasolina al fuego y se agacho para abrir el maletín. Con un chasquido los cerrojos se destrabaron y el maletín se abrió.

Una risa perversa surgió de aquellos labios finos al ver por fin en sus manos aquel preciado objeto. Su risa se contagia a su compañera y ambos se rieron con malignidad, capaz de estremecer a una hiena.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakuken, Denshi no esperaba que diera tanto de si lo de "soy un hombre" la verdad lo puse porque no es la primera vez que me pasa y mejor dejarlo claro, porque incomoda un poco XD Me alegro que os guste que tenga esa mezcla con la ciencia, porque yo también me di cuenta de ello y me asombre al ver que los personajes era un buen reflejo del original pero dejaban totalmente de lado el lado científico que al fin y al cabo era lo que daba alma a la serie. Y gracias por creer que lo hago bien.<strong>

**Usagi-cindy espero que te animes a escribir tu también y te unas al club, de momento gracias por los comentarios de ánimo, y decirte que también me angustio escribir esa escena pero es más necesaria de lo que pensarías en un principio.**


	7. Meteoro

**Que nadie se preocupe, Jimmy y Cindy vuelven en el siguiente capitulo pero queria acabar esto antes. Disfruten del capitulo y dejen sus Reviews. **

* * *

><p>Josh Steward entro en el aeropuerto internacional de Los Ángeles por una de las múltiples puertas de servicio. Se perdió un poco en las zonas de mantenimiento pero por fin llego al área que veía el publico.<p>

A su izquierda un Starbucks, una tienda de regalos y un kiosco. A su derecha una gran vitrina que mostraba las pistas donde constantemente aterrizaban y despegaban todo tipo de aviones.

Desde pequeños monomotores hasta Boeing 747 de cuatro turbomotores. Josh miro la hora, aun le quedaba tiempo, entro en el Starbucks y pidió un capuchino. Se lo tomo con calma saboreando los matices de aquella bebida.

Unos minutos después salía del establecimiento dejando junto a la taza un billete de cinco dólares. A su alrededor cientos de personas se apuraban para coger el avión o repasar sus cosas antes de embarcar.

El hombre de treinta y cinco años paso las zonas de seguridad sin necesidad de pasar por el arco, el de seguridad le saludo con una ligera cabezada que el correspondió con la mano.

Llego a la puerta de embarque, aun no había nadie, salvo la azafata que preparaba los papeles y encendía el pequeño ordenador. Josh le lanzo una sonrisa picara, como la que lanzaba a toda azafata que se cruzase en su camino y entro por el pasillo al avión ultimo modelo.

Una vez dentro del gigantesco aparato, subió las escaleras de acceso a la segunda planta, atravesó el habitáculo para la primera clase y se puso a la altura de una gigantesca puerta blindada con un teclado en el marco.

Tecleo el código de dieciséis dígitos. La puerta se destrabo, la traspaso y la volvió a cerrar. La cabina de alta tecnología ya estaba ocupada por su copiloto habitual, Noah Johnson y la encargada del rumbo Laura Steward.

Los saludo con su habitual buen humor y se sentó en su asiento poniéndose los auriculares para establecer contacto con la torre de control. Empezó el repaso general de controles, el nivel de combustible y el estado del sistema eléctrico y neumático.

Tras esas comprobaciones de última hora se recostó en el asiento y miro como se alegaba el camión de reportaje por la pista número tres, rumbo a un carguero ruso de ocho motores de reacción.

Noah le empezó a contar como su hija de cinco años le había hecho un cenicero para el día del padre. Él asentía mecánicamente, apreciaba a Noah y era un buen amigo pero no soportaba los niños y menos a los padres que se mostraban orgullosos por cualquier cosa que hiciera, ya fuera balbucear una jerga ininteligible o hacer un cenicero artesanal que podría prenderle fuego a la casa como intentases usarlo.

Esa actitud era la que le había hecho columpiarse en todas sus relaciones, ninguna quiso quedarse con un hombre sin la menor intención de tener hijos. A Josh eso le encantaba le dejaba tiempo libre y no tenia preocupaciones fuera del trabajo, o al menos le encantaba, después de tantos años, de haber perdido a sus padres, que sus hermanos se fueran cada uno con sus propias familias, de llegar agotado tras un vuelo de veinte horas seguidas y encontrar la casa fría, oscura, solitaria.

Tendría que empezar a replantearse esa actitud hacia los críos, o acabaría más solo que la una. Tal vez Laura le daría otra oportunidad, al fin y al cabo fue con ella con quien tuvo la mejor relación.

También fue la que le abrió los ojos ante esa vida que llevaba que le había resultado tan gratificante. Cuando cogió sus cosas en una bolsa de deporte y largarse dando un portazo, fue como si le quitasen la venda.

Tenía dinero a rabiar, un ático en el centro y un chalet en la playa, su carrera había llegado a su punto álgido, dentro de unos años empezarían a encomendarle vuelos de menor calado a medida que la nueva generación cogiese el relevo.

Tendría demasiado tiempo libre, estaba decidido cuando terminase aquel vuelo invitaría a Laura a una copa para intentar arreglar las cosas. Solo esperaba que ella accediera, miro de reojo hacia atrás y la vio examinando el mapa meteorológico comparándolo con la ruta de vuelo.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, de puertas para adentro podría estar destrozada que nunca perdía la profesionalidad, seguía al pie del cañón, él tras la ruptura acabo en el hospital por intoxicación etílica y falto al trabajo tres días.

Ella era una roca, se fue de casa a las tres de la madrugada tras estar cinco horas discutiendo y se presento al día siguiente para una jornada de treinta y seis horas. Simple y llanamente era perfecta para contrarrestarle.

Laura noto su mirada escrutadora y le miro frunciendo el ceño, desde aquello no pasaban del formalismo más escrupuloso. El desvió la mirada y continúo mirando por el parabrisa. Laura volvió a su trabajo tras unos segundos. Pero tras un rato la sensación de estar siendo observada se repitió.

Esta vez lo aguanto con templanza, ignorando al dueño de la mirada. No se habían dirigido la palabra en tres meses, ni siquiera una simple cortesía cuando la veía en el café. Ella tampoco iba a dar el primer paso para llevarse bien. Y ahora no le quitaba el ojo de encima. ¿Qué le pasaría? Se estaría aburriendo de mirar por la ventana, y prefería la vista de sus piernas. Siempre había sido así. Incluso cuando estuvieron juntos le pillo en más de una ocasión mirando y desnudando con la mirada a todas las azafatas de la cafetería solo porque se aburría.

Ya se volvía irritante, pero si miraba de nuevo él se volvería otra vez y cuando no mirase seguiría. Entonces vio la pantalla de radar. Una pantalla negra que emitía un pitido característico, estaba en el ángulo perfecto para ver reflejada la cabina sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Para la sorpresa de Laura, Josh no le miraba las piernas, ni el escote, sus ojos no bajaban del cuello como si quisiera saber lo que ella pensaba. Se sentía atravesada por esos ojos marrones. Intento no darle importancia pero estaba siendo muy difícil no corresponderle, fuera como un grito o como una mirada asesina pero se estaba desmoronando poco a poco y todas las cosas que tenía guardadas estaban floreciendo en la superficie con celeridad.

A punto estuvo de volverse para comenzar una discusión cuando la voz de control los devolvió a la fría realidad laboral. Josh miro al frente contestando por radio y Laura volvió a su frialdad calculada revisando por undécima vez el pronóstico de última hora, parecía estar formándose una tormenta en el sureste, tendrían que desviarse por el norte de Texas.

- Vuelo United 39, tiene permiso para circular por la pista catorce. Prepárese para el despegue.- pronuncio el sistema de altavoces de la cabina. Josh manipulo los controles apretando suavemente el acelerador para que los enormes motores entraran en funcionamiento.

El aparato empezó a rodar lentamente por las pistas, arrastrado por el pequeño coche enganchado a sus enormes ruedas delanteras. Desde el avión no se veía aquel pequeño vehiculo pero sabían que estaba allí abajo. Y se confirmaba cuando el avión se paro al principio de la pista catorce y vieron desaparecer el carrito con su conductor vestido de amarillo fosforito.

- Vuelo United 39, se le autoriza a despegar. Buen vuelo.

Josh y Noah aunaron fuerzas para llevar el pedal del acelerador hasta el fondo, el avión cogió velocidad rápidamente, el final de la pista cada vez estaba más cerca. Cuando quedaban cuatrocientos metros Josh y Noah tiraron del timón hacia atrás haciendo que el morro se elevase dejando una panorámica del cielo.

Segundos más tarde la nave ya estaba en el aire surcando el vació rumbo a Miami. Josh fijo el rumbo y conecto el piloto automático. Se relajo tras la tensión dejada en el despegué. La parte más peligrosa junto al aterrizaje en los viajes aéreos.

Ya no se atrevió a mirar para atrás y tuvo que atender a la conversación que mantenía desde hacia rato con Noah, que entre mirar la foto de su niña y atender a los controles no parecía o disimulaba no haberse dado cuenta de nada. Ahora estaba hablando de las vacaciones que estaba organizando para su quinto aniversario a Honduras.

Josh solo asentía, no iba a decirle lo mal que lo paso en su viaje a ese país, durante el vuelo le afecto el mal de altura, por haber hecho buceo el día anterior. Lo peor fue enterarse que uno de los guionistas de una conocida serie tomo su situación para un capitulo de la temporada de la misma.

- ¿Josh? ¡Josh!- le grito Noah, se había desconectado de la conversación otra vez.

- Lo siento. Estaba a otra cosa.- Se disculpo prestándole por fin su máxima atención.

- Últimamente estas en las nubes.- comento Noah echando una significativa mirada a Laura que no les procuraba atención alguna. Noah era más observador de lo que creía. Josh se sonrojo ligeramente y tosió para taparse la cara. Noah se rió.- Te estaba preguntando si podrías quedarte con la niña durante las vacaciones para poder hacer el viaje a Honduras. – siguió para evitarle un mal rato a Josh.

- ¿Eh?... ¡Oh! Claro, por supuesto que me quedare con la chiquilla, lo pasaremos en grande.- No sabia porque había dicho eso, es más nada más decirlo se pregunto si había perdido el juicio, y no era el único, Noah le miraba con los ojos desorbitados, pensando lo fácil que había sido. Incluso Laura a sus espaldas se incorporo de golpe y tiro un par de mapas y un bolígrafo. Tal vez esa era la respuesta para solucionar lo suyo con Laura. Decidió seguir adelante.- ¿A que viene esa cara?

- A nada, a nada- se apresuro a decir Noah, "_A caballo regalado no le mires el diente_"– Pues te la llevaremos a tu piso la semana que viene.

- Tendré que ir a comprar sabanas y un cojín, hace una eternidad que no doy uso a la habitación de invitados. Y llamar a los bomberos para que desalojen a las arañas- bromeo Josh. En ese momento vio un fogonazo de luz cruzar de este a oeste. Los tres se quedaron mirando el cielo azul buscando aquella luz.

Un segundo después vieron como una segunda luz surcaba el espacio desde el suelo lejano hasta el avión. Era una esfera brillante de un azul verdoso que iba a una velocidad tan alta que ellos solo eran capaces de ver una línea, como la estela de las estrellas fugaces.

La estela impacto en la punta del casco. De golpe todo el sistema eléctrico se vino abajo, la vibración subsónica, grave, apenas perceptible de los motores se detuvo. La aeronave empezó a caer lentamente. Josh se tiro a los mandos, tirando con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás aun sabiendo que desde hacía décadas que el timón no se conectaba directamente a las alas.

De refilón vio como Noah hacia lo mismo. Se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás, Laura no paraba de apagar y encender los disyuntores intentando reiniciar los ordenadores, que lo controlaban todo. Incluido la radio con la que tendrían que pedir ayuda y no podían. Si tenían suerte el transpondedor se habría desconectado también y en la sala de controladores se habrían dado cuenta.

Las luces seguían sin encenderse, los motores no arrancaban, Josh estaba desesperado, ya no se contenía, apagaba todo los botones a su alrededor y los volvía a encender aunque no sirviesen para nada o fueran para abrir la puerta de equipaje. Se oyó el estruendo de las azafatas golpeando la puerta para que les abrieran pero la puerta tenía un cierre electrónico y sin electricidad no se abría.

Entonces una segunda marca brillante volvió a aproximarse al avión. Esta era de un blanco puro sin la intromisión de ningún otro color. Josh miro aquello sin llegar a creerlo o comprenderlo. Se levantó del asiento y como pudo superando la inclinación cada vez más pronunciada del avión se planto a la altura de Laura y simplemente la abrazo, ya no le preocupaba nada, si la primera había hecho aquello no quería ni imaginarse que haría la segunda.

Por lo que sintió, ella tampoco quería hacer otra cosa, le estrecho aun más, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Josh. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron la oyó sollozar. Quería mentirle, aliviarle la carga, decirle una y otra vez que todo saldría bien. Pero no quería que sus últimas palabras fueran un engaño.

En el momento que la esfera de luz toco el fuselaje Josh y Laura se susurraron al mismo tiempo un simple pero esperado te quiero.

Diez mil pies por debajo una mujer exuberante ataviada en cuero de combate reforzado con laminas de fibra de carbono, guardaba un extraño objeto en un maletín negro. Desarmo el trípode y se engancho al cinto una videocámara con teleobjetivo automático que había estado rodando todo el incidente.

Se subió al Escalade negro y desapareció generando una gran nube de polvo marrón a su alrededor. El todoterreno despareció en la distancia al llegar a la carretera donde acelero hasta el límite mecánico del coche.

En el interior de lujo empezó a sonar el estridente tono de un móvil. La mujer oprimió una tecla del volante y la llamada entrante paso al sistema de altavoces. Se escucho con claridad la voz de un hombre, por debajo se oían el repiqueteo de metal contra metal y un chisporroteo que podría ser concedido a la estática si la conductora no supiera que se trataba de una lanza térmica en pleno uso.

- ¿Cómo ha ido?- pregunto el hombre.

- Tal como estaba planeado.- respondió la mujer cogiendo un desvió para evitar a los policías de tráfico que vislumbraba en el horizonte.- Estaré allí en tres horas.

- Perfecto, no te entretengas.- La señal se corto. Ella acelero para hacer el recorrido en dos horas y media. No quería hacerle esperar.

Charles Wrigth, agricultor desde su más tierna infancia ayudando a sus padres y abuelos con la cosecha de tabaco, se limpiaba el sudor con un pañuelo raido cuando un estampido sónico hizo estallar las ventanillas de su tractor nuevo.

Miro furioso en todas direcciones, al tiempo que cargaba su fiel Winchester de repetición. Entonces lo vio. El cigarro que tenía liado en los labios se le cayó al suelo. Contemplaba embobado una forma gigantesca acercarse a marchas forzadas a su finca.

Nunca había visto uno tan de cerca, solo en el viejo televisor en blanco y negro de la cocina. Pero ni punto de comparación con la enormidad que tenía delante y que no paraba de crecer a medida que se acercaba.

Un avión de pasajeros, tan grande que ensombrecía buena parte de sus tierras. No estaría a más de cien metros y caía sin control. Un segundo después impacto en el suelo levantando cascotes y grumos de terrosos por doquier. Charles se cubrió rápidamente con el tractor. De poco le sirvió estando allí, no tenía otro lugar a donde ir y a sus setenta años no se veía con fuerzas para escapar.

Aun así lo intento pero al segundo paso, el tractor, golpeado por el morro del avión, volcó atrapándole la pierna a la que instantáneamente le siguió el resto del cuerpo esta vez aplastado por el avión que no menguaba su velocidad. Pero paró en seco al chocar contra la casa de Charles, reforzada en hormigón y acero contra los tornados, la construcción detuvo la nave.

Pero era demasiado tarde para salvar a Charles o a los pasajeros del avión, ya que este se inflamo, al explotar las células de combustible, siendo usada por primera vez en un aparato de verdad contaban con una inestabilidad pasmosa al mínimo golpe entraba en reacción en cadena y estallaba. Algo que se les olvido mencionar a los dueños de la compañía.

Y allí en medio de Kansas, las plantaciones hicieron un buen trabajo extendiendo el incendio hasta ser visible desde el espacio. Donde los tripulantes se quedaron contemplándolo mientras la estación giraba en órbita geosincrónica.

Estaban tan absortos que no vieron como un meteoro pasaba de largo entrando e incinerándose en la atmosfera. Ocultándose por la curvatura del pacifico.


	8. Meteoro II

**1999**

Un niño de unos seis años, con una camiseta roja con un átomo serigrafiado y unos vaqueros azules, agarraba con fuerza un destornillador y un soldador de micro soldadura.

Una lluvia de chispas le cayó en el pantalón cuando el soldador se puso en contacto con uno de los circuitos de la maquina que estaba construyendo. Un objeto prismico parecido a un cañón futurista de alguna película.

Estaba compuesto por un eje central, un prisma octaédrico azul cobalto, montado a su alrededor en cada una de sus caras había soldado unos prismas triangulares más pequeños que la estructura principal que rodeaban.

Cada uno de esos Prismas tenían una tira de cables de cobre que aparecían de una de sus caras y desaparecían en un panel en la base romboidal de la maquina en la que estaba posada aquella maquina. Ese pequeño ordenador era el que estaba causando más de un dolor de cabeza al pequeño genio.

Iba contrarreloj con ese invento, pronto pasaría de largo y su oportunidad se desperdiciaría hasta dentro de setenta años. El cometa 4V57-J9 pasaría esa misma tarde a una distancia orbital de la Tierra. Lo que le permitiría estudiar su composición química. Al menos si el láser neutrónico dejaba de estropearse, parecía que los núcleos de radón, tenían cierta inestabilidad y que a altas temperaturas generaba un campo eléctrico que interfería con el ordenador. Ahora tenía que blindar el sistema eléctrico con circuitos de reserva para distribuir la carga de estática y que no saltasen los plomos.

Soldó el último cable de cobre a la placa base y coloco con cuidado la tapa de aluminio. Encendió el ordenador con los dedos cruzados, la refrigeración de nitrógeno empezó a funcionar instantáneamente. Eso mantendría una temperatura estable, de esa forma habría menos posibilidades de que se producirá un cortocircuito.

El Sistema Operativo Neutron 1.7 le dio la bienvenida. Jimmy se dijo así mismo que tendría que cambiarle el nombre, incluso podría comunicarse con voz con el ordenador, eso haría las cosas más sencillas. Pero se pondría a ello más tarde ahora tenia que terminar las comprobaciones y probar el láser. Según el reloj le quedaban catorce minutos antes de que perdiera su oportunidad.

Tecleo con rapidez, una instrucción tras otra. La maquina cobro vida, emitiendo infinidad de sonidos. Desde el rítmico latido mecánico de los pistones que soltaban ligeras ráfagas de nitrógeno liquido sobre los núcleos a plena potencia, hasta los silbidos ultrasónicos de los prismas de cuarzo que multiplicarían la ya de por si elevada potencia del láser.

El analizador espectral tal como lo había bautizado Jimmy estaba listo para su uso solo había que buscar y señalar el objetivo en movimiento. El asteroide que viajaba a una velocidad de cien mil kilómetros por hora, más del triple que la velocidad de la Tierra, era un objetivo difícil, se necesitaban hacer cálculos algebraicos en segundos para compensar la refracción del aire, el paso al vació y los movimientos de la Tierra y el cometa.

Los ordenadores más modernos tenían problemas para hacer esa clase de cálculos, ya que no era lo mismo mirar un objeto en movimiento que acertar en un solo punto durante más de un minuto con el mismo objeto en movimiento sin rango de error, con una desviación a escala nanometrica el experimento se iría al traste.

Una ventana de advertencia apareció en la pantalla. Los cálculos estaban realizados y el programa estaba listo para disparar. Jimmy pulso _enter,_ se oyó un zumbido eléctrico que confirmaba que el láser estaba operativo. El pequeño genio no podía ver el rayo láser, para poder salir de la atmósfera tenia que tener una frecuencia muy alta, por lo que el rayo estaba por encima de la franja de la luz visible, estaba en el espectro de los ultravioletas.

De haber usado un láser de toda la vida, el archiconocido láser rojo, la luz se habría dispersado sin llegar al cometa ni tener la fuerza suficiente para poder regresar para analizar los datos. Uno verde tampoco funcionaba a grandes distancias el punto se ensanchaba gradualmente hasta que algo que en el origen tenia un diámetro de un milímetro alcanzase tres metros de ancho en el objetivo.

La habitación se caldeo ligeramente a causa de la luz invisible que recalentaba el aire. Jimmy se dio cuenta que no había abierto la ventana y el láser había pasado a través de ella, literalmente, había agujereado el cristal y los bordes aun estaban incandescentes por el continuo pasar de neutrones a la velocidad de la luz.

No se molesto en abrirla, el láser la abría cortado por la mitad por mucha prisa que se diera, y no iba a apagarlo ahora. Aumento ligeramente la potencia y la frecuencia de onda para recibir más rápido los datos. Se quedo estático unos segundos mirando las pequeñas variaciones que experimentaba el equipo reajustándose automáticamente respecto a la posición del meteoro.

El cristal de la ventana se agujereaba como si fuera mantequilla cortada por un cuchillo caliente. Un pitido repetitivo, el ordenador estaba recibiendo los datos y empezaba con el análisis. En pocos segundos Jimmy obtendría un detallado listado de la composición química de aquel cometa.

Estaba ansioso miraba fijamente la pantalla de LCD, el relojito de arena giraba sin parar, de pronto se bloqueo y empezó a surgir un humo negro y denso con un olor a huevos podridos que dañaba el olfato. Goddard apareció a su lado ladrando y sacando un pequeño extintor de su espalda.

Cuando Jimmy fue a usarlo la maquina entera exploto tirándole para atrás. Se levanto con torpeza mientras Goddard sacaba otro extintor y apagaba los pequeños focos de incendio que se habían extendido por todo su cuarto. Después de ver los destrozos se puso a recogerlo, pero un olor a cuerno quemado le distraía continuamente. Fue hasta el espejo y se examino la cara, estaba totalmente negra por el hollín y el pelo le humeaba, se golpeo rápidamente el pelo antes de que se extendiera y se quedase calvo.

Dio gracias que sus padres estuvieran en otra ciudad buscando un piso nuevo, Retroville, se llamaba o al menos eso le había dicho su madre. Un piso nuevo tendría sus ventajas, más si tenía un jardín, no tendría que hacer esos experimentos en su cuarto con la posibilidad de que estallase.

Continúo recogiendo cuando Goddard le ladro. Estaba en la ventana señalando con el hocico el cielo. Jimmy se acerco y miro por ella pero no vio nada.

- ¿Qué ocurre pequeño?- le pregunto Jimmy. Goddard solo ladro alarmado.- Tendré que colocarte algún método de comunicación, una pantalla tal vez.- Goddard impaciente volvió a ladrar esta vez sacando el telescopio y apuntando con cuidado pretendiendo que Jimmy mirase a través de él. El pequeño cerró un ojo y miro por el telescopio, al principio solo vio un borrón luminoso en un fondo negro pero tras ajustar las lentes, Jimmy vio el cometa. No entendió muy bien que pretendía su mascota pero entonces lo noto. El ángulo de giro había cambiado. Tras unos cálculos rápidos predigo la nueva trayectoria que él había provocado. Su orbita cambiaria de la elíptica a una esférica perpendicular a la Tierra. Si la orbita cambiaba también lo haría el tiempo que tardaría en regresar.

Volvería a la Tierra cada seis años y medio. Para su alivio personal pasaría de largo siempre estaría con un margen de error más largo que la distancia a la luna. Suspiro aliviado y programo su reloj para que le avisase la próxima vez que pasase cerca del planeta para reintentar su experimento.

Tres horas más tarde, su dormitorio volvía al estado propio de un niño de seis años. Salio al pasillo para vigilar a su abuela, a la que había dormido esa mañana para que no interrumpiese.

La anciana mujer seguía durmiendo. Jimmy se acomodo en el regazo de su abuela y se dispuso a hacerse el dormido para cuando llegasen sus padres o se levantase su abuela lo que pasase antes.

** 2012**

La alarma del reloj, era como un millar de trompetistas tocando a pleno pulmón justo en el oído. Jimmy y Cindy se levantaron de golpe. La brusqueza del movimiento lanzo a Cindy fuera de la cama. El cuerpo de Jimmy sobre el que la rubia había estado durmiendo la había catapultado sin esfuerzo.

Al darse cuenta de ello, Jimmy salto de la cama al suelo poniéndose a la altura de Cindy que se frotaba la espalda y el trasero con una mueca de disgusto. Su expresión lo decía todo para Jimmy que había aprendido a interpretar los pequeños cambios en su bello rostro. _"¡Qué forma de despertarse!"_

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la izo con un solo brazo y la poso en el colchón. Le lanzo una sonrisa en agradecimiento y asesino mentalmente el reloj que seguía sonando cada vez más fuerte.

Jimmy lo coguio y miro el nombre de la alarma. _"4V57-J9" _tardo un instante en recordar aquella serie de caracteres. Apago la alarma y se sentó en la cama. Cindy le pregunto por esa alarma y él le contó toda la historia de cómo desvió un meteorito a la tierna edad de seis años.

En otra época, Cindy se habría burlado o recriminado por aquello sin embargo la joven le felicito entre orgullosa y maravillada que su novio-prometido-marido hubiese sido capaz de hacer algo semejante siendo tan joven.

Faltaban diez horas, para que pasase, la alarma había sido programada para dar tiempo a Jimmy a sacar todo el material y preparar el equipo experimental. En una isla poco material había para esa clase de estudio pero seria un bonito broche para el cumpleaños extendido de Cindy y si se acompañaba con una cena de celebración de compromiso seria inmejorable.

Empezaron a planificar, la cena entre los dos. Jimmy monto rápidamente dos sillas y una mesita para el té, era mejor no atiborrarse para tener los sentidos alerta y ver en toda su majestuosidad aquel evento astrológico.

Cindy preparo algunos platos ligeros, una macedonia y algo de pescado, que limpio y preparo para después cocinarlo en el horno de piedra que había bajo la mansión. Bajo haciendo malabarismos con los platos y los metió en el pequeño horno. Puso algunos troncos bajo él y se alejo. Se recordó que tenía que volver en unas horas a encender el fuego.

Iba a subir de nuevo cuando vio a Jimmy dar vueltas alrededor de la pequeña mesa con ese aire indiferente que le caracterizaba cuando estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, intentando resolver algún problema complicado. Se le escapo una sonrisa al ver al niño de once años que había sido haciendo eso mismo en un millar de ocasiones. Desde enfrentarse a un pollo gigante adorado por una raza extraterrestre hasta invertir el proceso de glaciación que el mismo origino.

Se le acerco despacio, con cuidado de no interrumpirle, aunque habría sido imposible sacarle de sus pensamientos en aquellos momentos. Como esperaba se sentó en la mesa y él ni se entero. Le siguió observando con minuciosidad intentando sacarle de quicio como solo ella sabia. No hubo manera estaba imperturbable, con cuidado Cindy levanto ligeramente la pierna derecha. Jimmy trastabillo y por poco cae de no haber tenido esa agilidad ganada con los años.

El chico miro el suelo y vio la pierna extendida de Cindy, la miro curioso. Ella le saludo con la mano como si hiciese una eternidad que no se veían. Entonces Jimmy comprendió, había vuelto a perderse en su mundo intentando encontrar una solución a su problema.

- ¿Otra vez en las nubes?- pregunto Cindy.

- Nunca mejor dicho, estaba pensando en como fabricar un telescopio.- le respondió Jimmy mirándola a los ojos. Siempre se miraban así cuando ponían a trabajar sus mentes al unísono.

- El tubo es muy sencillo, hay bambú y cañas en el rió de la jungla. Son grandes, se manipularan bien.- dijo Cindy.

- No me digas, Cindy. Yo no había llegado a esa conclusión.- repuso con el mayor sarcasmo que pudo.

- El gran Neutron, ya había llegado a esa conclusión que novedad. Entonces lo que no consigues es el cristal cóncavo de aumento.- espeto Cindy, esa actitud era la norma cuando se enfrentaban a un problema, su rivalidad hacia mejor su trabajo que su amor, si no miraban los errores del otro con ojo critico no avanzaban.- ¿Has probado con…

- Demasiado complicado, esta llena de impurezas, tardaríamos demasiado.- le contesto como si le leyera el pensamiento.

- ¿Y la…

- Muy opaca, no dejaría pasar bien la luz…

- Y esta el problema de su filo, nos cortaríamos continuamente al manipularla, ya lo hacemos cuando la tallamos.- concluyo Cindy.

- Tal vez algún mineral como el cuarzo.

- O una playa más pura. Recuerdas esa cala, donde estuvimos aquella noche el año pasado- propuso sonrojándose hasta el extremo dándole una apariencia algo infantil pero entrañable.

- Como iba a olvidarla- repuso Jimmy que logro controlarse mejor y solo tenia un ligero rubor en las mejillas.- ¡Ah! Ya sé adonde quieres llegar.

- ¿El láser tiene esa potencia para llegar al punto de fusión?- pregunto pasando al siguiente problema dando por concluido el asunto del cristal.

- Eso espero, le hemos estado usando para hacer fuego, esta al mínimo de su potencia así que si aumento la potencia al máximo debería alcanzar la temperatura de fusión. En cuanto a la forma podríamos usar un molde.

- Que tal la cáscara de un coco, es resistente y aguantaría el tiempo suficiente. Y su superficie es muy grasa y lisa, lo que es perfecto para evitar las imperfecciones en la lente.- propuso Cindy.

- Por probar no se pierde nada- le concedió Jimmy que veía improbable que un coco soportase los mil trescientos setenta y cuatro grados Celsius necesarios para la fusión del sílice.

- Ya voy yo a por la arena, tu puedes ir a por el bambú, que se como te gusta a ti esa selva.- dijo Cindy alegándose dirección a la casa. Coguio una bolsa de cuero y cambio de trayectoria, yendo paralela al mar.

- Cómo no me va a gustar si fue el lugar donde me llamaste por mi nombre.- susurro alegre Jimmy contemplando con deleite la figura de espaldas de Cindy con su coleta balanceándose al viento. La vio desaparecer tras un recodo y el hechizo que lo mantenía en el sitio se esfumo.

Ya con prisas coguio su cuchillo de obsidiana y se adentro en la selva. El camino no era muy largo pero si resultaba tedioso. Hacia unos años Jimmy se dedico a crear senderos por toda la isla, caminos donde recorto la hierba y las plantas. Tres semanas después la selva ya había tomado su antiguo espacio.

No volvió a intentar algo como eso. Los senderos se convirtieron en un autentico laberinto impenetrable. Jimmy estaba yendo por el limite de esos caminos para llegar antes pero le estaba llevando su tiempo, ver la senda era fácil desde el interior pero desde fuera tenias que ingeniártela para apreciar los cambios de luz.

Tres horas después la pareja estaba de nuevo junto a la casa. Cindy estaba usando el láser para perforar y limpiar el interior de la vara de bambú. Jimmy a su lado con una especie de machete-martillo cortaba por la mitad varios cocos. Junto a él una bolsa de cuero marrón estaba cargada de una arena fina y blanca, vista de cerca traslucida.

Esa arena tan apreciada por todos por su suavidad tenia una ventaja añadida, prácticamente era sílice, el material del que se hacia el vidrio. En el saco había cantidad suficiente para fabricar ventanas que cubrirían toda la casa. Solo usarían una pequeña cantidad pero si funcionaba, Jimmy no descartaba la idea de poner ventanas, sobretodo si era capaz de teñirlas. Daría otro ambiente a las habitaciones.

Cindy dejo en el suelo las dos cañas de bambú y se puso al lado de Jimmy que ya estaba rellenando y presionando los cocos para que la masa fuera compacta y libre de burbujas de aire. Mientras terminaba le iba explicando los pasos a Cindy para aumentar la potencia del láser. Ella iba paso a paso, llevando el máximo cuidado, por el peligro de que sobrecargara y se cortocircuitara.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ella manipulaba todos los botones con distintas combinaciones de teclas y él explicaba con calma mientras hacia presión con la palma sobre la arena del coco hasta que quedaba plana y compactada como una piedra.

Al terminar el cambio de potencia, Cindy se preparo para disparar mientras Jimmy moldeaba un hueco en el suelo para que el "molde" no se moviera durante el proceso de fusión. No le apetecía sujetar con las manos algo que estaría a miles de grados.

Comprobó varias veces que no se movería y se puso detrás de Cindy. La chica con precisión lanzo un láser de color azul a la arena del coco. Al principio no paso nada. Pero unos segundos después vieron como la arenisca se volvía dorada, a medida que irradiaba el exceso de calor. Como la temperatura subía más rápido que lo que el material era capaz de disipar, sus partículas empezaron a vibrar más y más rápido hasta que su estructura molecular cristalizada se desintegro y los enlaces entre átomos se rompió permitiendo que vibrasen más.

Saltaron chispas por la escoria que se quedaba entre el material valioso y algunas burbujas de aire estallaban en una pequeña bola de fuego. Los chicos miraban con asombro los cambios que se producían comprendiendo mejor que nadie lo que ocurría a nivel infinitesimal

En fundir todo el sílice del coco tardaron quince minutos, y al tiempo había que añadirle otra hora para que se enfriase. Les llevo toda la tarde dejarlos listos. Mientras enfriaban. Cindy comenzó a cocinar la cena de pescado del horno que por poco volatiliza al olvidar bajar de nuevo la potencia.

Jimmy se quedo preparando una cola de savia de liana para pegar los cristales al tuvo de bambú. Cuando la primera lente estuvo lista, ambos cruzaron los dedos. Le dieron un golpe seco a la base y el cristal cayo a plomo. Era totalmente opaco y negro. A Jimmy se le cayó el alma a los pies, no había funcionado. Entonces Cindy viéndole de esa forma, le arrebato la lente y mojándose los dedos metiéndoselos en la boca, los paso por la superficie suave.

Una capa de ceniza se le pego a la humedad de los dedos, dejando ver el interior verdadero de la lente, totalmente transparente, era como una lupa, Cindy se veía la mano aumentada diez veces. Jimmy la abrazo con un abrazo de oso y la levanto en el aire.

Avivado por el éxito, cubrió el canto de vidrio con la cola pegajosa y lo incrusto en el interior del tubo encajando a la perfección. Miro por el extremo y verifico su rendimiento, veía los loros encaramados a las palmeras a quinientos metros de allí, podía apreciar, como se les erizaban las plumas.

Y solo era una lente aun quedaban otras tres por colocar. Una hora y media después ambos telescopios estaban montados y listos para ser usados. Ya era de noche y Jimmy y Cindy cenaban, conversando de cualquier cosa. Llegaron a los postres cuando el reloj volvió a sonar avisando de que quedaban cinco minutos y mostraba en pantalla la dirección que tomaría el astro.

Jimmy y Cindy recogieron sus respectivos telescopios y se alegaron de la casa que tenía algunas velas encendidas y la hoguera del horno seguía encendida. Se sentaron en la orilla, con las olas lamiéndoles los pies con su fría marea.

Entonces los vieron, una gran masa brillante que traspasaba el cielo, dejando una estela de fragmentos de hielo. A su paso por la Tierra. Sabían que esa hermosa cola era debida al paso del asteroide cerca del Sol donde el calor circundante descongelaba parte del objeto al alegarse volvía a congelarse pero manteniendo esa forma alargada.

Apuntaron los telescopios al asteroide, funcionaban a las mil maravillas. Incluso mejor, en ciertos momentos, con algo de suerte podían llegar a ver la forma exacta y la textura de la roca. Atravesó el cielo de punta a punta y volvió a desaparecer en el frió glaciar del espacio en un lapso de unos pocos minutos.

Durante todo ese acontecimiento, solo hablaron una vez.

- Pide un deseo- dijo rápidamente Cindy.

- No puedo pedir más de lo que ya tengo- concluyo Jimmy sin apartar la vista de la estrella fugaz al tiempo que estrechaba la mano de cindy con la suya.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya estan aqui de nuevo Jimmy y que lo esten disfrutando.<br>**

** Sakuken, Pues es verdad que se apellida asi el actor de X-men, yo la verdad es que lo puse por la de crepusculo y eso que solo me gusta la última. El capitulo anterior me fije más en Jason Bourne que es menos sutil. Ya empiezan las especulaciones con los villanos, y yo soy de dejarlos bastante tiempo en las sombras.**

**Usagi-cindy Sheen y Libby tendran más protagonismo en adelante por eso apenas salen.**

**Reviews**


	9. Noticias

**1 de Agosto del 2012**

**AVION ESTRELLADO A TRES ESTADOS DE SU RUTA**

Acaba de encontrarse el avión desaparecido ayer a primera hora de la mañana.

La aeronave de última generación contaba con los mejores sistemas de seguridad y unos motores de alta tecnología.

Con cuatrocientas personas abordo contando a la tripulación, era el avión de pasajeros con mayor capacidad del mercado.

Ayer, el United 39, despejaba de Los Ángeles rumbo a Miami sin mayores problemas pero tras quince minutos de una ruta con total normalidad, el avión desapareció de los sistemas de radares justo después de que su radiospondedor dejase de funcionar.

Hoy se ha hallado el avión, se había estrellado a setecientos cincuenta kilómetros de su ruta. Los supervivientes, aun no se han contabilizados pero se estima de una supervivencia no superior al tres por ciento. Están en estado grave en un hospital cercano.

El impacto ha causado el mayor incendio en tres décadas en la historia del estado. Fue tan virulento que tenemos confirmación que pudo verse desde el espacio, por nuestros astronautas en la estación espacial.

** 14 de Agosto del 2012**

**La red de satélites de defensa se ha desconectado.**

Esta mañana el secretario de defensa ha dado una conferencia de prensa anunciando que un virus informático de algún tipo invadió nuestros satélites de defensa inhabilitándolos.

Aun no se conoce la magnitud de este acontecimiento ni si será temporal. También se han recibido informes del resto de países con alguna clase de satélite en orbita que han sido desconectados.

Las agencias de seguridad como la CIA y el FBI están colaborando estrechamente con la INTERPOL y la Europol en busca del culpable.

Hasta ahora solo hemos podido saber que el pirata se beneficio de la extraña tormenta electromagnética que nos sacudió hace unos días y que impidió a los técnicos de la nasa manipular cualquier aspecto de la programación.

Cuando la tormenta ceso el sistema se había colgado de forma indefinida. Hasta ahora se esperaba alguna respuesta por parte del causante ya fuera individual o un ataque a gran escala por parte de alguna nación hostil. Hasta ahora no ha habido ninguna clase de apropiación.

**11 de noviembre de 2012**

**STAR WARS DESACTIVADO**

Nuestro sistema de alerta temprana de ataques nucleares, popularmente conocido como Star Wars, ha sido destruido por un impulso electromagnético. Con este último ataque se contabilizan ya dieciocho acciones del pirata ya conocido como El Gremlin por su continua destrucción de aparatos electrónicos que van desde el alumbrado de todo el planeta hasta la detonación controlada de nuestras reservas de misiles guiados intercontinentales.

El Gremlin usando una tecnología de IE (Impulsos electromagnéticos) en conjunto con unos programas de hackeo de alto nivel se ha infiltrado en todas las bases de datos del mundo. Los datos financieros, de la seguridad social y las fichas policiales fueron borrados, pero antes se tuvo constancia que fueron copiados y descargados.

**24 de enero de 2013**

**Famosa modelo da el campanazo**

Simultáneamente a través de su representante oficial, su cuenta de Twitter y su perfil de Facebook. La famosa modelo y cantante Libby Folfax ha sido noticia a escala global al confirmar que el día anterior había contraído matrimonio con su novio de toda la vida Sheen Estévez.

La ceremonia se llevo a cabo en la localidad donde ambos se conocieron, un pequeño pueblo de Texas llamado Retroville, que desde el estrellato de Folfax ha visto como su índice de turismo salía disparado como la espuma hasta limites insospechados.

La feliz pareja tras una ceremonia privada con algunos amigos y familiares, incluyendo a los padres del famoso Jimmy Neutron, genio que desapareció sin dejar rastro hará ocho años, aparecieron en un aeropuerto comercial en una isla del caribe, para guardar su intimidad y disfrutar de su luna de miel han omitido el nombre de la isla.

Esta historia de amor nos aleja de los ya habituales ataques de El Gremlin dándonos una perspectiva más positiva, esperemos que no sea una excepción y tengamos noticias con final feliz de ahora en adelante.

**15 de Febrero del 2013**

**Libby Folfax desaparece en el mar del caribe**

La modelo y cantante Libby Folfax, que en anteriores artículos relatábamos su compromiso con su novio Sheen Estévez, ha desaparecido en su vuelta a casa después de su Luna de Miel.

Según el control de tierra que controlaba el avión, el aparato tuvo un fallo hidráulico y se precipito al mar. Debido a los problemas de seguridad del país, las agencias gubernamentales no dan abasto y ven improbable que haya una misión de rescate.

**5 de mayo de 2013**

**El índice de muertes por animales asciende en los bosques sureños.**

Los parques naturales han sido desde siempre lugares idílicos donde pasar el día en familia o haciendo senderismo. Los casos de ataques eran casi nulos. Pero en los últimos meses se han visto incrementados hasta tal punto que muchos parques han tenido que sellar su perímetro y prohibir el paso.

Entre las muchas victimas se encuentra Alan Satler, un excursionista en estado comatoso en el hospital general de San Francisco. El joven Satler fue encontrado en el lecho de un rió en estado muy grave, le faltaban ambas piernas y sufría un grave aplastamiento en la zona torácica.

Según los médicos aquel ataque no podría haberlo realizado ni un oso enfurecido se necesitaba una gran fuerza, muy superior a cualquier animal conocido.

Uno de sus rescatadores ha hablado en exclusiva para este periódico, y declaro que en el momento de su rescate Alan no paraba de gritar y revolverse violentamente como si aun estuviera luchando contra la bestia que le ataco y murmurando cosas sin sentido en las que solo entendieron una única frase: "_Era enorme y malvado_"

**12 de abril de 2013**

**Carl Weezer secuestrado**

El experto en Llamas Carl Weezer, fue secuestrado esta madrugada en su domicilio, en Retroville. El joven Weezer que es conocido por su increíble dominio a la hora de cuidar Llamas, se granjeo la popularidad de su campo al participar en un ensayo genético para rescatar una especie extinta de este animal.

También tiene la simpatía del público cuando a riesgo de su propia vida descendió por una cueva para rescatar a un niño que había caído al tratar de asustar al rebaño en estudio de Weezer.

La policía está en estos momentos estudiando varias vías, entre ellas, su conexión con la modelo Libby Folfax, su actual marido Sheen Estévez, Cindy Aurora Vortex y James Isaac Neutron, todos amigos de la infancia de Weezer y todos en paradero desconocido. Los dos primeros como publicamos hará unos meses desaparecieron a la vuelta de sus luna de miel, mientras que los dos últimos no volvieron a verse desde hace ya ocho años.

Por el momento no ha habido carta de rescate, ni ninguna otra señal de comunicación. La familia de Weezer esta reuniéndose con todos los conocidos de su hijo en busca de ayuda.

**1 de agosto de 2013**

**La familia Neutron se evapora**

Los padres del famoso niño genio, que vivían en Retroville, parecen unirse a la gruesa lista de desapariciones de los últimos meses y años.

Personas de todo tipo, desde ingenieros informáticos, mecánicos, médicos, diseñadores estructurales, arquitectos, expertos en defensa hasta simples civiles como los aquí mencionados.

La CIA y el FBI están barajando la posibilidad de que esto sea obra de El Gremlin dado la necesidad de un gran equipo para desarrollar los programas necesarios para piratear y saltarse la seguridad de la infraestructura Norteamericana.

En un lacrimosa carta, Lilian Neutron, abuela de Jimmy Neutron. Pide por favor a quien tenga su hijo y su nuera, que por favor los devuelva sanos y salvo.

Desde esta editorial un servidor pide también lo mismo y que esta historia acabe bien. Ya hemos tenido demasiadas malas historias.

**28 de Agosto de 2013**

**Nuevo ataque de El Gremlin **

El ya famoso Gremlin, ha vuelto a la carga. Esta vez por fin le hemos visto, de forma borrosa y con la alteración de voz, conocida por todos gracias al cine.

El pirata se apropio de las pantallas gigantes de Times Square para su primer comunicado. Nadie se esperaba aquel discurso en el que se autoproclamo emperador del mundo. Y para reforzar sus palabras lanzo un ataque preventivo a Washington D.C. con un ejército que pronto se conocería como la guardia pretoriana.

Fueron como una sola unidad arrasando edificio a edificio, fue evidente para las tropas de la guardia nacional que aquel ejército no era humano. Las primeras bajas en aquel batallón invencible confirmaron aquella incertidumbre, eran maquinas, de una tecnología demasiado avanzada como para que fuera repelida.

El presidente fue trasladado de inmediato a un lugar seguro, lo mismo paso con el alto mando y los miembros del congreso, que ha día de hoy están en paradero de alto secreto.

**2 de Septiembre de 2015**

**ESTADOS UNIDOS CAE**

Tras dos años en guerra con el Emperador, EEUU se ve incapaz de continuar, al haber perdido gran parte de sus fuerzas y no tener acceso a sus reservas de armas.

Aunque no es oficial, los ejércitos se retiran al norte alejándose de las zonas controladas por los pretorianos. Tras una corta ofensiva contra la gran superestructura que se esta irguiendo en el desierto de Mojave, donde antiguamente se establecía la famosa Área 51, el cuerpo de marines se retira con las pocas fuerzas que sobrevivieron al ataque.

Esta nueva construcción de dimensiones épicas, es la base central desde donde el Emperador lanza sus ataques relámpagos y repara sus droides de combate.

Con esta devastadora noticia, este servidor se despide tras tres décadas de informar al mundo. Recemos porque esta situación no se agrave con la predicha invasión de Europa tras su victoria en suelo americano.

Buenas noches y buena suerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capitulo es más corto porque no daba para mucho más si queria mantener bajo cuerda algunos datos esenciales. Ahora voy con las preguntas, empiezo contigo Sakuken. Basarme me baso en libros y peliculas, de algo debe servir ser cinefilo, en especial de Michael Chricton y su fenomenal Parque Jurasico, a alguno puede descolocarle algunas partes pero es genial. Y peliculas como Sherlock Holmes, El caso Bourne inspiran bastante. Y lo del laser y el telescopio en teoria deberia funcionar, de hay a que funcione hay bastante. Un laser de alta potencia deberiaser capaz de desviarun objeto si se apunta bien y es un hecho que el cristal se hace con arena pero dudo que hubiese llegado a funcionar, lo del coco no ha sido mi mejor obra. Me alegra que te guste la historia, y ya lo dije antes creo yo tambien soy de la opinion de que se escatima la ciencia a la hora de relatar un amor que esta basado en ella. Y las criticas sean buenas o malas hay que darlas sino no se avanza.<strong>

**Ahora con JimmyXCindy que ha dejado una cantidad de comentarios, que aun muy bien recibidos llevara tiempo contestar. Porque ya que por fin la gente comenta no voy a dejarlos tirados XD Bueno como bien has dicho no se por donde empezar asi que por el primer comentario. En realidad habria que dedicarte el Fic entero porque estaba muy centrado en mi Fic de Luna Lovegood pero despues de leer los dos fic que escribiste (Aun me queda por leer los otros) no me me pude reprimir y la idea fue tomando forma con una velocidad que ni el propio Jimmy imaginaria. Pero no me imagino como puede ser tan sorprendente que sea un chico, yo soy el primero que pienso que somos bastante asilvestrado, perdon al chico que lo lea, pero no creo que sea tan extraño que a un chico le guste jimmy y Cindy, al menos eso espero :) **

**Yo tambien espero que seamos amigos porque tus historias son muy atrayentes e inspiradoras. El vocabulario cientifico es por mi aficion a Parque Jurasico y a Batman, entre los dos cubren el cupo bastante bien. Y estoy seguro de que no lo pasastes tan mal como yo al escribirlo, ademas de que hay algo oculto en ese capitulo (hay lo dejo) No tienes que disculparte, yo estoy dejando de lado mis otros fic por este asi que no puedo juzgar. Espero que si te animas con ellos me des tu opinion porque la verdad es que no la ha dado nadie. Encuanto a la trama destriparia el misterio contarla, solo decirte que me seria incapaz hacer un fic solo romantico, yo para mantenerla a flote necesito una subtrema de aventuras. As que si habra problemas, donde creo que si has leido este capitulo ya lo habras averiguado.**

**Y si tienes razon es bastante importante el capitulo 6 aunque no deja de ser un cap de enlace como todos los que no sale Jimmy y Cindy, son para avanzar la subtrama, se que parece presuntuoso hablar con estas palabras pero no lo hago aposta. Y te apuesto a que quedaras aun más descolocada cuando averigues quien es en realidad esa compañera. y Jimmy y Cindy no dejaran de amarse, al menos aqui, va contra las leyes fisicas. **

**Capitulo 7, lo siento pero estos personajes no volveran a aparecer, y no te haces una idea de lo duro que ha sido,porque iba con intencion de crear personajes odiables, porque los iba a matar y al final salio esto, que tuve que poner todo mi empeño en no salvarlos pro que habrian destrozado la dinamica del capitulo.**

**Yo estudio informatica, pero ya lo he dicho me encanta leer, ver peliculas y los videojuegos (tipo Spinter Cell, Assassin Creed) en los que la ciencia y tecnologia esta muy presente.** **Bueno ya para terminar porque esto se me ha ido de las manos:P E escrito más para los comentarios que para el cap. Yo tambien imagino que Cindy y Jimmy no necesitarian hablar a la hoa de inventar, siendo como son seria un desperdicio usar palabras.**

**Espero que sigais disfrutando todos con este fic, y visto lo que me explayo, comunicar que de ahora en adelante los comentarios los ire respondiendo cada cuaro capitulos o asi para no sobrecargarlos todos. Ahora si Hasta el proximo cap.**


	10. Huida a la desesperada

**2015**

Sheen despertó al notar algo frió y húmedo recorrerle la frente hasta la oreja derecha. No abrió los ojos se mantuvo totalmente inmóvil, no quería alertar a los guardias de que ya no estaba inconsciente.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo al haber estado tumbado durante horas en el suelo de hormigón. De nuevo, esa sensación fría de algo fluyendo por su piel se repitió. Siguió sin moverse atento al más leve susurro, por su experiencia sabia que los guardias ya le habrían detectado en caso de estar vigilado.

Abrió lentamente los parpados, justo en el momento en el que una gota verde fosforito con una densidad que recordaba al aceite, le caía en el ojo. Se levanto de un salto restregándose con ambas manos la cara en un intento por limpiarse aquel líquido nauseabundo.

Cuando termino hecho un vistazo al techo, vio una grieta, hecha a propósito para que ese líquido se filtrara. Aquella prisión podía ser muchas cosas pero no se desmoronaba por nada, ni siquiera por los bombardeos. No le cabía duda de que estaba puesta hay para amargarle la existencia, aunque eso fuera difícil dado su situación no podía estar peor.

Llevaba tanto tiempo encerrado, que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Podían haber pasado semanas, años o décadas que para él no procuraba diferencia alguna. Solo en una mohosa celda. Recordó como sus amigos y su familia le decía una y otra vez que no se casase tan pronto que era demasiado joven, que acabarían separados y tendrían problemas en el matrimonio.

Quien le iba a decir que esa predicción se cumpliera solo dos semanas después de la boda. Primero se estrellan en medio del desierto cuando en teoría estaban sobrevolando el mar. Luego tras milagrosamente haberse salvado, cortan por la mitad el avión y unos pseudos-soldados dopados con esteroides los secuestran y los llevan a celdas distintas. Tanto tiempo sin verla que apenas era una figura borrosa en el límite de sus sueños, solo en ellos era capaz de volver a ver aquel rostro que le había arrancado el corazón para quedárselo a cambio del que ella le había dado.

El goteo continuo del aceite verdoso se incremento devolviéndole a la realidad. Se acerco a la puerta, con la precaución habitual, era una puerta de energía, de un color blanco traslucido que le dejaba ver el otro lado, pero si se acercaba demasiado le descargaba doscientos cincuenta mil voltios en el cuerpo dejándole tirado en el suelo durante horas.

Se encaramo forzando su suerte para mirar ambos extremos del pasillo, allí estaban sus captores con esa aptitud robótica y militar que les caracterizaba. Le habían visto de eso estaba seguro pero no era digno de su interés. Le dio la espalda a la puerta de energía y fue a apoyarse contra la pared, como hacia cada día. Las paredes eran testigos de cómo la fortaleza y energía ilimitadas de aquel muchacho habían sido mermadas hasta su total extinción, apenas tenia fuerzas para comer y mucho menos intentar escapar, algo que había descubierto por las bravas que era imposible.

Había recibido más sacudidas de aquella puerta que de todos los experimentos de su antiguo amigo cabezón. Aquellos muros impenetrables desde el exterior resultaron igualmente infranqueables desde dentro. Perdió todas las uñas de las manos en más de una ocasión en un estúpido intento de cavar un agujero aun a sabiendas de que al otro lado había una celda igual a la suya.

Los dedos se habían vuelto una molestia constante para él, le dolían con cualquier nimio movimiento. Se habia causado tanto daño a sus manos que tenia principios de artritis, y un ligero entumecimiento cuando tenia que agarrar algo como la comida que le pasaban a través de la puerta y la tiraban sin contemplaciones al suelo, donde se veía obligado a recogerla y comérsela si no quería morir de hambre.

Se acurruco en una esquina a esperar, lo que fuera, algo que le librase de aquella monotonía que amenazaba con volverle loco. Esa espera incesante era mucho peor de lo que podría llegar a imaginar nadie, estar todo el día sentado sin hacer nada, sin ninguna distracción, en que el momento de más actividad es cuando le traen la comida.

Entonces los oyó, un repiqueteo como el de metal rayando cemento, era muy tenue, lo suficiente como para estar seguro de que los guardias no lo oirían. Se intensifico ligeramente. De repente el techo se vino abajo estrepitosamente, Sheen por poco queda aplastado por uno de los fragmentos que caían, al principio creía que moriría al ver como caía esa forma oscura sobre él. Pero aparte del dolor inicial del impacto, que fue muy leve, no paso nada, ni crujidos de huesos fragmentados, ni desgarramientos, nada.

Miro aquella roca cuando noto que se movía y respiraba. Cuando el polvo que cubría la habitación se asentó, no podía creer lo que veía, Lobby, su Lobby había caído del cielo, y ahora la tenía ante él. La chica se recupero rápidamente y se levanto de un salto al percatarse de la presencia de Sheen pero sin saber de quien se trataba. Se dio un tiempo para recuperar el aliento y vio por fin que se trataba de su marido. Corrió a abrazarle pero quedo a medio camino, se quedo en el sitio estática cuando oyó como se desactivaba la puerta y entraban los guardias.

Las figuras amenazantes, cubiertas por cuero negro y acero, ocultaban sus rostros con una mascara que recordaba a las mascaras de combate japonesas, que servían para infundir miedo en el enemigo y lo conseguían significativamente. Sheen al ver esos rostros ocultos recordaba las pesadillas que tuvo de niño después de ver el Imperio contraataca. Aquel villano se el marco a fuego en sus sueños infantiles y tardo demasiado en irse de su subconsciente.

Los soldados pasaron de largo a Lobby como si no la vieran, y fueron directamente a por Sheen que temblaba de forma incontrolable ante la presencia de esos seres inhumanos. Llegaron junto al aterrado muchacho y extendieron sus manos afiladas, que asemejaban a las garras de una rapaz hambrienta.

En ese instante Libby usando una especie de cucharilla se lanzo al cuello de sus captores apuñalando salvajemente aquella zona desprotegida de la coraza. Lanzo aquel insignificante trozo de metal tres veces antes de que el guarda cayera laxo, con un zumbido eléctrico de sobrecarga. El segundo guardia contemplo a su compañero un segundo y miro a su alrededor, Libby había vuelto a quedarse estática.

El soldado avanzo por la habitación chocando con ella pero sin darse cuenta de su presencia. En cuanto le dio la espalda Libby repitió el ataque tan veloz que había acabado con el otro. Unos segundos más tarde los dos soldados estaban tendidos en el suelo, aparentemente muertos y Libby abrazaba a Sheen con todas sus fuerzas.

El chico la correspondió pero no acababa de relajarse, no podía evitar mirar de reojo a los guardias y a la puerta que seguía desactivada. Nunca supo de donde saco las fuerzas para lo que hizo a continuación, pero en un arranque de energía cogió en brazos a Libby y salio corriendo por la puerta, a la chica esa acción la pillo por sorpresa, y no pudo negarse, de todas formas así podía vigilar la retaguardia, y por alguna razón encontró a Sheen increíblemente fuerte, iba tan rápido que parecía no llevar ningún peso extra.

No oyeron la alarma, ni vieron ningún equipo de contingencia, parecía que no hubiera nadie en aquel vasto edificio salvo ellos dos. Las puertas se les abrían sin restricción alguna. Cruzaban un pasillo tras otro sin ningún rastro de vida en ellos. Subieron a un ascensor cuando se les acabaron las opciones de encontrar una salida en aquella planta. La cabina salio disparada hacia arriba haciendo que sus dos pasajeros sintieran como la sangre les bajaba a los pies. Durante treinta segundos solo sentían un ligero mareo hasta que el ascensor se detuvo en seco elevándolos varios centímetros en el aire.

Al abrirse las puertas se encontraron con dos carteles identificadores, uno señalaba a la derecha, los laboratorios. Ellos cogieron él de la izquierda, que rezaba Hangar. Corrieron unos cien metros antes de que una puerta corredera les impidiera el paso. Observaron aquella puerta maciza, en busca de algún mecanismo de apertura hasta que se dieron cuenta que no tenía, en uno de sus extremos había una rendija del tamaño justo para meter las manos. Lo hicieron y tiraron con fuerza, la puerta se deslizo sin dificultad dándoles paso a una sala de techos altos y paredes kilométricas.

Junto a las puertas encontraron una hilera de naves de transporte, de diseños increíblemente suaves y estilizados, como si estuviera hecha para deslizarse por el aire y no para cortarlo. Su forma aerodinámica era tan perfecta que ninguno vio remaches, junturas soldadas o nada parecido sobresalir en aquel liso casco.

Encontraron la esclusa de entrada en la zona trasera de la nave, a cubierto por los alerones que en vuelo debían replegarse sobre ella haciéndola invisible. Hicieron girar la palanca de la puerta circular y esta se abrió con un silbido de absorción, la cabina esta presurizada.

Entraron y sellaron la puerta. La cabina similar a la de un avión moderno estaba silenciosa, y a oscuras solo las luces piloto, de los sistemas de emergencia permanecían encendidas. Libby examino los controles de un lado al tiempo que Sheen comprobaba los del otro.

La mayoría carecían de indicación y eran incomprensibles, pero los básicos los descubrieron, tenían combustible, los mandos estaban operativos, y una pequeña sorpresa les deparo una pantalla de LED, el aparato disponía de defensas activas y pasivas, podrían salir de allí con bastantes posibilidades de sobrevivir. El avión tenía desde simples señuelos hasta misiles de supresión de blancos pasando por ECM, contramedidas electrónicas antibloqueo, que evitan la desactivación a distancia del aparato a causa de un IE.

Todo esto lo sabían gracias al trabajo de fin de carrera de Sheen que consistió en un juego de simulación de vuelo de combate y recibió informes de las fuerzas aéreas para ayudarle en su investigación para hacer dicho juego.

Una luz del salpicadero empezó a parpadear inundando la cabina de un rojo hiriente. Echaron un vistazo el letrero luminoso que estaba debajo. "_Alerta de la base. Presos en fuga_" Se miraron un momento y se sentaron en una exhalación. Se abrocharon los cinturones y pusieron en marcha el avión.

El vehiculo aéreo avanzo por la pista techada siguiendo las luces intermitentes de las pistas. Sheen acelero, a pesar de estar viendo la pared de hormigón justo en frente. Se acercaban rápidamente al muro. En el último momento el propio sistema de ataque lanzo tres misiles perforantes abriendo el hueco para que pudiesen salir sin problemas, con un estrecho margen.

Se encontraban en el exterior, al aire libre por fin, pero aquella ansiada libertad les dolió, la luz del sol era demasiado brillante para sus maltratadas retinas que habían estado en semi-oscuridad desde hacia dos años. Parpadearon hasta acostumbrarse a la nueva luz natural que les bañaba todo su entorno. Estaban en un desierto inmenso. A su espalda se alzaba una majestuosa torre de un color gris oscuro. Vieron el agujero por el que habían salido humeando en lo alto del edificio.

Justo al lado, dos mamparas de acero se deslizaron lo suficiente para dejar pasar un enjambre de destellos metálicos, entonces un montón de alarmas destellaron en la cabina. Las pantallas de LED, mostraban imágenes fugaces de naves en 3D y misiles que estallaban. El sistema informático había levantado un autentico arsenal entre ellos y las naves enemigas.

Un silbido penetrante, diez columnas de humos provenientes de la panza de la nave y el cielo se tiño de negro ocultándolos. Sheen aprovecho y empujo con todas sus fuerzas el acelerador. Salió a tal velocidad que les lanzo contra el asiento, pero pronto esa sensación aplastante se disipo a pesar que el avión no dejaba de acelerar.

Sheen miro todas las pantallas, todo parecía indicar que los habían dejado atrás. Miro por el parabrisas, el suelo se deslizaba cambiando de color a medida que el suelo se volvía fértil, y la flora tomaba el control.

- Libby, por favor busca algún indicador con nuestra posición, o una brújula.- pidió Sheen, quería saber donde estaba para poder ir al otro extremo del planeta, lo más lejos posible. La chica se levanto sin complicaciones de su asiento a pesar de la alta velocidad. Examino las pantallas y la hayo en el panel colocado en la parte superior.

- Aquí esta, pone que vamos rumbo noroeste, estamos en Seattle.- Sheen le dio las gracias y medito aquello, donde deberían ir, donde estarían a salvo. No vio como Libby se sentó en su asiento y tomo sus propios mandos dando un volantazo en seco que la nave derrapo en el aire sin avanzar salvo en lateral. La chica de reojo comprobó la dirección y rectifico ligeramente el rumbo, ya estaba en trayectoria Sur-Suroeste

- ¿Dónde vamos?- pregunto Sheen recuperándose de esa pirueta a traición.

- Vamos a visitar a un viejo amigo.


	11. Informe de situacion

El hombre conocido simplemente como el emperador por el mundo entero, entro hecho un basilisco en la zona de celdas de su obra cumbre, su pináculo de poder desde el que gobernar el planeta. Le esperaba su mano derecha y aliada junto a un batallón de droides.

En tres zancadas se puso a su lado, la mujer enfundada en cuello, pareció no verle, estaba concentrada mirando un punto indeterminado del espacio con unas gafas que le conferían un aura fantasmal a sus ojos. El emperador, espero pacientemente a que terminase la recogida de pruebas y analizase todos los datos de los videos de vigilancia.

Pasaron unos cuatro minutos, la chica se quito las gafas colocándoselas en la frente donde adquirieron la forma de una diadema. Miro a su compañero y le paso una pantalla flexible con el video final y su informe. Era mero formalismo ambos sabían que no lo pensaba leer, esperaba un resumen de la situación.

- ¿Cómo demonios es posible que se hayan escapado?- bramo enfurecido, pero no hacia la mujer si no a sus droides, que a nivel general eran psicópatas carentes de sentimientos, como maquinas no se perturbaban por las quejas y refunfuños de su creador.

- Gracias a un cúmulo de casualidades.- comenzó la mujer- el psicotrópico que filtrábamos en las celdas y que en teoría eran neutros, resultaron ser un corrosivo acido para los muros. Ha eso se añade el privilegio de Folfax a utilizar utensilios durante la comida y el problema que tienen los ciborgs con los objetos estáticos.- concluyo

- Ese fallo, me esta dando más quebraderos de cabeza que cualquier otro cosa.- se quejo amargamente. Los procesadores visuales de los robots consumían tal cantidad de recursos al analizar su entorno, que se vio obligado a usar una medida temporal para que pudieran entrar en combate sin el peligro de sobrecarga, esa medida consistía en copiar el método visión de las ranas, en definitiva consistía en que el ordenador descartase todo el entorno salvo lo que estuviera en movimiento. Usando una red láser se solucionaba el primer inconveniente que era el chocar contra las paredes, pero el resto eran más peliagudo como la búsqueda de francotiradores. Estos habían acabado con varios, a decir verdad eran los únicos capaces de matar a sus maquinas.- Los habrán derivado en su huida.- dio por hecho, enrollando el informe y guardándolo en su chaqueta.

- No.- negó la mujer.

- Lo tenemos bajo seguimiento

- Tampoco, se llevaron tú aeronave, entraron en velocidad de taquión y los perdimos. Nuestras escuadras no pueden alcanzar esas velocidades sin desintegrarse o acabar en otro planeta.- le recordó con mordacidad.

- Eso ya lo sé pero se supone que mi nave estaría en su hangar privado.

- Tú ordenaste que lo llevasen a las pistas del ático para readaptar el resto de reactores a su sistema operativo, los informáticos y los ingenieros aerospaciales pueden ser listos pero no llegan a nuestro nivel y mucho menos pueden hacer de memoria esas modificaciones.- sus comentarios iban cargados de veneno, pero al contrario de lo que habría pasado con cualquier otra persona que le hablase en ese tono, el hombre le lanzo una sonrisa malévola, casi una mueca, y se alejo, maldiciendo el día en que se aliaron.

El ascensor privado, le llevo a su despacho personal. En la ultima planta de la torre con las paredes de cristal blindado que le daban una panorámica de aquel inmenso desierto, aquella extensión de arena le atraia de forma casi sobrenatural, la base militar sobre la que se alzaba era mítica. La famosa Área 51, una base de las fuerzas aéreas que durante siete décadas, según los teóricos de la conspiración el gobierno había estado experimentando con criaturas de origen extraterrestre.

¡Que decepción comprobar que todo era una burda mentira! Las instalaciones eran una zona de pruebas de los cazas más modernos del mundo, vehículos de una complejidad extraordinaria para el nivel medio de la humanidad pero para nada significativo para él, solo eran maquetas de aeromodelismo si se los comparaban con sus propias invenciones.

Eso le hizo hervir la sangre al acordarse de la perdida de su buque insignia y privado. Y eso no era lo peor, sino las múltiples teorías que se agolpaban en su frenética mente. Sabía que con retroingenieria no lograrían gran cosa, pero disponían en ese momento con un arma que rivalizaba con toda su flota.

Podrían fácilmente lanzar ataques relámpagos contra la instalación y causar grandes daños si se lo proponían, y contaban con suficientes recursos. También podían contar el punto ciego de sus soldados.

Todo eso le preocupaba pero había algo, en lo más recóndito de su mente, oculto tras años de victorias aplastantes que estaba tomando forma con una fuerza nueva. Como un Leviatán izándose para derivarle de su torre de babel y quitarle todo lo que había conseguido.

Su archienemigo por excelencia, en el pasado festejó su desaparición del mundo, ahora lamentaba no haberse tomado la molestia de acabar con él. Esperó que se mantuviera alegado de la civilización, ajeno a su alzamiento como Emperador, pero ahora como una espada de Damocles esa incertidumbre mortal, pendía sobre su cabeza dispuesta a caer en cualquier momento para asestar su golpe triunfal.

Salio del ascensor, pasando por una pasarela que colgaba ingrávida sobre un foso con techos acristalados, que le permitían observar a sus mascotas sin sufrir su opresivo y nauseabundo hedor a carnívoro. Estos animales, invisibles en la oscuridad, gruñeron ante la presencia de su amo. Era un clamor grave casi subsónico, que hacia vibrar su cuerpo.

El temor se disipo dejando lugar al orgullo y a su inflado ego. Aquellos depredadores eran su mayor logro, la mezcla perfecta de biología y tecnología. Eran simplemente perfectos y eran suyos, su secreto mejor guardado, diseñados para su protección personal en aquel lugar en el caso improbable de que un ataque llegase a penetrar en la instalación y lograsen subir los doscientos quince pisos.

A mitad de la plataforma se alzaba un panel, una pantalla holográfica táctil. El Emperador oprimió un símbolo en forma de humano, sin llegar a detenerse. Al sentarse en su silla frente al escritorio, oyó un grito desgarrador y agónico, el grito de la persona que había servido de comida para sus mascotas por no haber hecho bien su trabajo.

Se sentía satisfecho con sus logros, incluso apreciaba la compañía de aquella mujer que le rivalizaba en malicia, pero aun no era capaz de enfrentarse a la imagen mental de un niño cabezón y con raquitismo. Le turbo la idea de que volviera, no ya por la posibilidad de perder su dominio, sino por el simple hecho de volver a verlo, como habrá cambiado en estos diez años.

Él se había convertido en un hombre fibroso, para nada ostentoso o llamativo, tenia un cuerpo con la cantidad justa de músculo para poder ser rápido y ágil sin llegar a ser grande. Esas características le permitieron infiltrarse sin problemas en el pentágono y en la Casa Blanca.

Lo mismo se aplicaba a su compañera, su cuerpo, elegante y delgado en extremo. Le confería un aura de protección, todo el mundo se veia arrastrado a ayudarla quisiera o no por esa frágil visión que enseñaba y fomentaba. Nada más lejos de la realidad, era fuerte, rápida y flexible, superaba con creces las habilidades de todas las fuerzas militares y paramilitares del mundo. Los lugartenientes a los que en un alarde de superioridad se les implanto una IA de aprendizaje con personalidad intuitiva, la llamaban cariñosamente Batgirl, en referencia al personaje de comic que dominaba todas las artes marciales, de lucha y estrategia del mundo empezando por las tácticas de guerrilla africanas hasta los movimientos en pinza de los marines estadounidenses.

Era experta en armas de largo alcance y una piloto a su altura. En pocas palabras eran su contrapartida femenina. Letal y bella por igual, aunque lo segundo era algo secundario, no iba a mentir que no se divertían juntos de vez en cuando, al fin y al cabo sus cuerpos tenían necesidades pero apenas eran encuentros espontáneos sin ninguna trascendencia salvo la recreativa.

Hizo girar la silla y se puso cara a la vidriera, era una vista digna de verse y contemplarse con tranquilidad, disfrutando de cada detalle visible. Si se fijaba bien podían apreciarse las manchas multicolores que era Las Vegas, de noche era mucho más visible. Los humanos la habían desalojado hacia tiempo pero las maquinas no notaron la diferencia y los conmutadores saltaban cada noche iluminando el cielo con sus potentes luces de neón abastecidas con la electricidad que manaba interrumpidamente desde la presa Hoover.

No vio necesidad alguna de destruir ni la presa, ni la ciudad, carecían de interés, no podían usarse en su contra, ni siquiera era una posible base avanzada o un punto de extracción. Era demasiado cercana a la torre. Y si quería podía lanzar un misil Tomahawk que acertase con una precisión de milímetros o una bomba termonuclear de quince megatones. Era cuestión de elegir precisión mortal o destrucción total y a él las dos le venían bien, no le hacia ascos a ninguna, con una recubierta de tres metros de plomo la radiación no era un problema grave, ni siquiera llegaba a molestia.

El Emperador abrió un cajón del escritorio de roble macizo y saco una moneda que empezó a hacer girar entre sus dedos, como si de una pelota anti-estrés se tratase. La lanzaba en el aire, la veía girar sobre si misma y la recogía, comprobando que lado había salido. Era su manera de aislarse del mundo y pensar con claridad, sin la continua interferencia del exterior ni de su interior hiperactivo.

Sheen y Libby se miraban el uno al otro, ya se habían dado por vencidos a mirar por el amplio parabrisas, el paisaje viajaba demasiado rápido como para apreciarlo y solo conseguían marearse. El mapa del GPS ya no mostraba más que un punto blanco sobre un fondo azul. Llevaban más de quince minutos sobrevolando el pacifico.

Libby levanto la cabeza, vio una línea discontinua en el GPS, marcaba "_ECUADOR_" cada pocos centímetros. Desacelero todo lo rápido que se atrevió y puso la nave encima de aquella línea imaginaria que hacia diez años había provocado la separación en dos del grupo de amigos. Bajo ligeramente el morro para acercarse al mar e ir lo más cerca de su superficie.

Freno más aun hasta que pudo ver claramente su alrededor. No era más que una balsa de agua sin ninguna variación pero sabía que si continuaba por esa línea acabaría por encontrar esa maldita isla. Desde el principio del viaje se había estado preguntando que hallaría. La pregunta que se repetía sin cesar era "_¿Seguirán vivos?_" Estaba segura que si pero una vocecilla la contradecía continuamente. Pero como no iba a sobrevivir las personas más inteligentes que conocía, las más inteligentes del planeta si la apuraban.

Pero si estaban vivos, como estarían, seria como regresar a sus días en la escuela, los encontraría discutiendo y gritándose por cualquier tontería, o los veria cooperando como gente normal, aun le venia a la mente otra posibilidad, recordó aquella palmera con las iniciales de los dos encerradas en un corazón, se le hacia extraño pensar en ellos de esa manera aunque todo el mundo daba por hecho que esos dos acabarían juntos.

Menuda sorpresa se llevaron cuando los encontraron en la isla y su amiga lo llamo por su nombre. Libby no sabia que conociese su nombre de pila, tenía la sensación de que le daba igual. Siempre odiaría a esa araña, que le había dado el valor a Cindy para decir aquella frase fatídica que hizo que su mejor amiga no pudiera volver a verla.

Miro a Sheen que miraba todos los controles con nerviosismo, estaba seguro que un segundo antes la había estado devorando con la mirada. Su huida había sido tan repentina que solo se habían abrazado. Una sonrisa se le extendió en el rostro, un gesto que le dolió, hacia tanto que no sonreía que los músculos se quejaron al tener que adoptar esa olvidada postura.

Sintió la necesidad de tocarlo y abrazarlo, incluso besarlo era algo insignificante con la sensación de tenerlo realmente entre sus brazos y saber que no era un sueño como había pasado tan a menudo en su encierro, en los que las noches siempre venían acompañadas de su presencia, una invocación de su imaginación para hacerle más soportable aquel aislamiento.

Se levanto dispuesta a darle un beso en la mejilla, estaba a unos pocos centímetros cuando Sheen noto su presencia y giro el rostro haciendo que sus labios coincidieran y volvieran a estar juntos tras varios años separado. Sin poder amarse, sin poder hablar, sin poder tocarse, sin poder verse. Todo eso quedaba atrás como una pesadilla lejana.

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno quiso separarse, ni un amago por la falta de oxigeno, el único cambio es que ambos se aprisionaban con sus manos, acercándose aun más si era posible. Ese beso casto se torno ardiente, como una lucha húmeda por la supremacía de sus contrincantes. Notaban un calor ardiente que se extendía por la piel como si fuera alcohol, las mariposas se habían convertido en un autentico ejercito de hormigas candentes que se movían al unísono por sus cuerpos. Como un torrente de magma fluyendo por sus extremidades, doblegándoles, al deseo postergado durante largo tiempo.

Las manos de Sheen no tardaron en moverse por todo el cuerpo de su mujer, explorándola recordando viejas sensaciones, ya olvidadas, que se volvían a cada segundo más placenteras y agradables. Libby por su parte no iba a quedarse quieta, usando el corto intervalo que se daban para recuperar el aliento se deshizo de la camiseta de Sheen.

El chico la imito a la siguiente oportunidad pero no había alcanzado a sacarle las mangas cuando el avión dio un bandazo y los lanzo contra el fondo. Ascendía en línea recta. Ellos anclados a la compuerta a causa de la gravedad solo podían mirar. Ese ascenso vertiginoso se detuvo con la misma brusquedad con la que había comenzado.

Se mantuvo estático en el aire, sin un movimiento en ninguna dirección. Gatearon lentamente con temor a que se repitiera ese viaje improvisado. Libby se arreglo la camiseta y Sheen se puso de nuevo la suya mientras se abrochaban los cinturones. El avión viro lentamente en cirulos. Libby miro en ese momento la imagen del GPS y vio que el punto blanco rodeaba uno verde más grande.

Puso el avión de lado y entonces la vieron, habían pasado muchas cosas desde aquel día, multitud de recuerdos e historias pero reconocieron al instante aquella basta isla de la que antaño se alegaron despidiéndose de sus mejores amigos. Entonces entendieron que debía haber pasado, iban tan bajos que estuvieron a punto de estrellarse contra la isla y el propio aparato los había salvado.

Esta vez con especial cuidado fueron bajando lentamente, en una espiral amplia para no alegarse demasiado de la isla. Los dos repetían el movimiento del otro para evitar accidentes. Ya estaban allí, volverían a ver a Jimmy Neutron y a Cindy Vortex después de una eternidad.


	12. Alejarse del paraiso

Dos tiras largas y gruesas de pescado, se tostaban y freían en su propio jugo sobre una piedra que estaba al rojo vivo. Jimmy movía y avivaba el fuego para aumentar la temperatura. Con dos pinchos tallados con bambú le dio la vuelta a la comida viendo con satisfacción como se había dorado tal y como él quería.

La cocina nunca había sido su fuerte pero se propuso mejorar en ese aspecto y con la ayuda y paciencia de Cindy, el trabajo estaba dando sus frutos, al menos ya no carbonizaba la comida. En las primeras lecciones, que consistieron en pelar fruta, la piel termino con más carne que la fruta. Eso fue cambiando lentamente, Jimmy aplico la misma filosofía que cuando retiraba la piel de serpiente de sus cuerpos, sabiendo que debía ir con cuidado y paciencia para no traspasar la piel ni coger músculo innecesario.

Ahora tras un año de clases de una maestra ejemplar, Jimmy era capaz de cocinar platos, que Cindy dominaba, por eso sus cumplidos eran aun mejores que cuando cocinaba algo básico, porque sabia que le felicitaba por algo que ella hacia sin despeinarse por lo que su aprobación era aun más significativa.

El fuego chisporroteo con una llamarada azul, se sorprendió hasta que vio un hilillo de grasa que goteaba sobre las brasas. No le preocupa, la comida ya estaba lista. Recogió ambos filetes con esas tenazas de bambú improvisadas y los deposito con mimo sobre un plato bruñido de palmera. Esos platos eran complicados de hacer pero una vez terminados duraban años.

Se cortaba un tronco en secciones con un grosor algo mayor que el tamaño previsto para el plato y luego se vaciaba el interior. Dependiendo del tamaño se podía usar el láser en su mínima potencia pero para los más pequeños era necesario usar la obsidiana, y eso conllevaba el riesgo de cortarse, siendo el mineral más afilado del mundo era capaz de cortarte y no darte cuenta hasta ver el charco de sangre a tus pies.

Además de que se tenía que fabricar una hoja curva para el vaciado. Todo eso aunado demostraba que esos platos podían ser prácticos pero hacerlos era un verdadero tormento.

Tiro algo de arena sobre las brasas con el pie y tras asegurarse de apagar el fuego se dio la vuelta y llego a un par de sillas y una mesita alta. Esos muebles llevaban allí dos años y salvo por el deterioro natural estaban en perfectas condiciones. Y ninguno de sus dueños tenia pensado quitarlos de allí en un futuro próximo.

Desde que cenaron en esas mesas con un telescopio a cada lado, les resulto difícil, dejar aquella costumbre. En una sola cena se había convertido en una tradición de la pareja, como frotar la marca de sus nombres en la palmera o repetir su pedida cada cumpleaños de Cindy.

Algo muy costoso para Jimmy, fabricar alcohol con la suficiente pureza como para que ardiese, no es que fuera fácil. En primer lugar debía conseguir gran cantidad de leche de coco. Al ser el único líquido con azúcar de la isla que no suponía un esfuerzo monumental de extracción era la elección correcta.

Después había que guardarlo en una barrica hermética. Hay ya surgían dos complicaciones. Fabricar la barrica hacerla hermética. La barrica la hizo con bambú y madera de palma. Para volverla hermética cosió y pego varias pieles de serpiente y envolvió todo el recipiente con ellas, por dentro y por fuera. Así impermeabilizaba y sellaba por igual.

Luego tenia que dejarlo fermentar el líquido varios meses y después licuarlo para conseguir el mayor grado de alcohol. Luego el mensaje en la arena y el dibujo. Diseñarlo fue fácil, pero hacerlo a toda velocidad y sin que Cindy se enterase, era otra historia, el alcohol se filtraba rápidamente en la arena y por poco no pudo prenderlo a tiempo.

Por suerte Cindy salio en el momento justo para que el lo encendiera y el alcohol no desapareciese. Eso era uno de los problemas, ya resuelto el siguiente vino a la hora de cosechar, por llamarlo de alguna forma, las orquídeas. Ya que por una razón inexplicable se habían retirado hasta el interior de la isla donde habitaban las serpientes. Recogió tres docenas de orquídeas y cuando regreso solo le quedaban cuatro.

Pero no se quejaba, le daría cualquier cosa a esa compañera inseparable, esa mujer prodigiosa que no le dejaba de querer. Aunque pidiera la Luna sabía que haría lo imposible por proporcionársela. Meneo la cabeza enérgicamente, últimamente estaba más meloso de lo habitual, y Cindy también, tal vez seria mala idea poner esas orquídeas narcóticas en el dormitorio.

Deposito el plato en la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas mientras veía bajar en el ascensor de poleas a Cindy con dos cocos cortados por la mitad y con un soporte de madera para que no volcasen. Salio de la cabina con gracia como si no cargase con ningún tipo de peso, como si flotase sobre la arena caliente y se dejaba arrastrar por la brisa marina.

Le tendió una de las copas a Jimmy y se sentó con la otra aun en la mano. Le sonrió y sin más preámbulos empezaron a comer. Sacaron de sus fundas los filos de obsidiana y cada uno con un pincho de bambú se acercaron cada uno un filete.

- Mañana hay luna nueva, podríamos ir a la cala escondida, se vera espectacular el plancton fosforescente.- propuso Jimmy cortando un trozo y metiéndoselo en la boca. Cindy contesto después de saborear y tragarse el suyo.

- No seria mala idea, y después podríamos, hacer eso que hicimos la primera vez- añadió con picardía, rozándole las piernas del chico con su pie.

- Comportándote de esa manera me haces muy difícil el estudio del plancton.- bromeo Jimmy haciéndole cosquillas en la palma del pie que le estaba rozando.

- ¿A quien le puede interesar los organismos unicelulares, cuando tienes a un chico tan guapo a tu total disposición?

- No dijiste lo mismo cuando los descubrimos por primera vez.- le recordó con ironía.

- En ese momento no sabía de tus habilidades divinas para los masajes de pies.- repuso como si fuera algo obvio.

- ¿Divinas? Eso no me lo habías dicho.

- Pues ya lo sabes, y que no se te suba a la cabeza.- espeto con su tono mordaz, el mismo que cuando discutían en el colegio. Los dos sabían que no era en serio, era su pequeña broma particular para regocijarse de los estúpidos que eran.

- Vortex, tu apellido te viene como anillo al dedo.

- ¿Y eso por que?

- Porque desde que me acerque a ti no he podido volver a alejarme, como la luz atraída por un agujero negro.

- Capte la metáfora, no hacia falta la explicación.

- Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de reprimir.- concluyo con una sonrisa ladeada.

- A mi solo me interesa que reprimas un viejo habito.- dijo Cindy mirándole fijamente.

- Seguro que es el mismo que yo quiero que reprimas tú también.

- Posiblemente, digámoslo al mismo tiempo a ver que pasa.- reto Cindy.- uno, dos y… tres

- ORGULLO- dijeron al unísono. Se rieron a la vez un segundo después. ¡Que bien se conocían!

- El orgullo sirve a aquellos que quieren llevar una vida solitaria.- admitió Jimmy.

- Me lo dices o me lo cuentas.- Rió Cindy- Alguna vez piensas como habrían sido nuestras vidas.- pregunto con algo de seriedad pero sin dejar de sonreír.

- Solo en una ocasión.- Sentencio con algo de dureza, se le quebró la voz.

- No me vas a dejar olvidarlo, ¿Verdad?- pregunto Cindy sabiendo a que ocasión se refería.

- No tengo pensado hacerlo- contesto con socarronería.- El resto del tiempo llevamos una vida pletorita, solo cuando te ahogaste y creí que te iba a perder me pregunte que hubiera pasado si no estuviéramos aquí.

- ¿Y que imaginaste?

- Prefieres la buena o la mala.

- Las dos, pero empieza con la mala.

- Imagine que seguíamos tan cabezones como siempre y que tras alguna discusión superflua nos separamos y cada uno siguió con su vida por separado.

- Y la buena- murmuro Cindy aterrada por esa idea.

- Que se cumpliese el futuro que vi y estuviésemos casados, a ser posible sin una dictadura de Libby.

- Casados ya estamos.- aseveró mostrando el anillo de ágata.

- Esperemos que Libby no sea una dictadora.- ambos se rieron ante esa descabellada idea.- ¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo Sheen y Libby ahora?

- ¿Das ya por supuesto que están juntos?

- Es la opción más lógica, se gustaban tanto como nosotros y ellos no tenían el problemilla del ego.

- ¡Ja! Muy gracioso. Pues… ¿A cuanto estamos? ¿Qué mes?

- Creo que a Agosto, puede que Septiembre.

- Pues estarán en alguna playa disfrutando de las vacaciones.

- Como si lo estuviera viendo, Sheen construyendo un Ultralord de arena y Libby tomando el sol con unos auriculares puestos a tal volumen que ahuyenta hasta a los delfines.

- Eso seria muy propio de …

Cindy no pudo acabar la frase, se escucho en toda la isla, una explosión sónica. La misma que hace un caza a reacción al frenar cuando va a velocidad supersónica. Jimmy se levanto de un salto y en cuestión de segundos escudriñaba el cielo con un telescopio.

No le costo mucho encontrar el origen de ese sonido, un avión en forma de trapecio con alas en V bajaba dando vueltas alrededor de la isla. Bajaba demasiado deprisa como para que pudiera maniobrar bien en el aterrizaje. Estaba a apenas unos metros del suelo, Jimmy ya veía una colisión inminente, y el aparato entero freno usando unos pequeños propulsores que se esparcían por toda la superficie. Eran similares a los del trasbordador espacial que los usaba para maniobrar en el vació del espacio.

La nave maniobro con pequeñas sacudidas controladas al microsegundo. Si Jimmy no fuera un genio habría visto esos movimientos erráticos y los habría relacionado con un piloto borracho, pero sabia que esas pequeñas variaciones eran hechas por el ordenador de a bordo que escaneaba las superficies en su contorno tridimensional y se adaptaba a ellas en busca de un aterrizaje delicado y perfecto.

Y tras un minuto aproximadamente, la nave aterrizo dándoles la espalda. Dejándoles a la vista la compuerta de entrada, que se abrió con un siseo. Cindy ya estaba en posición de guardia, las horas de entrenamiento en artes marciales no se olvidan. Dos hilos de humo lanzados a presión ocultaron el interior de la nave cuando la puerta se abrió del todo.

El viento arrastro velozmente aquella inoportuna y artificial niebla. Jimmy y Cindy se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron quines estaban saliendo entre traspiés de la nave. Sheen y Libby ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su presencia parecía que el aterrizaje les había jugado una mala pasada.

Se apretaban el vientre con ambas manos con la boca cerrada con fuerza, para evitar vomitar. Se mantuvieron en esa posición un momento, respiraban lentamente de manera profunda para calmar sus respectivos estómagos.

Cuando por fin levantaron la vista y vieron a Cindy y a Jimmy hay plantados sin creerse lo que estaban viendo, no se contuvieron, cada uno fue corriendo a abrazar a su mejor amigo. Sheen por poco se disloca los hombros al tratar de abrazar por completo la enorme y ancha figura de Jimmy que salio de su ensimismamiento para devolverle el abrazo izándolo en el aire y haciéndole crujir la espalda.

Libby no tuvo tantos problemas, Cindy aunque era un poco mas alta que ella, era más bien menuda. Las chicas se abrazaban y saltaban de alegría ante ese reencuentro tan inesperado, al menos para los habitantes de la isla.

Ninguno de los cuatro quería que ese momento pasase, pero pronto uno de los visitantes recordó porque habían ido hasta aquella isla. Porque se habia jugado su vida y la de su marido por encontrarlos. Libby se separo de Jimmy a quien abrazo inmediatamente después de reencontrarse con Cindy. Le miro con una seriedad que cuando los otros tres la miraron, dejaron el tono jocoso y agradable.

Entre ella y Sheen relataron todo lo que había pasado en el mundo durante su ausencia, centrándose por supuesto en aquella invasión llevada a cabo por un psicópata sin rostro, ya tendrían tiempo para contarse sus batallitas, ahora lo que necesitaban era que Jimmy tuviera su mejor y más brillante proceso mental y solucionase aquella situación.

- Entonces, ¿nadie sabe quien es ese hombre?- pregunto Cindy. Jimmy se mantenía algo alejado, con una expresión que no admitía molestia alguna, estaba absorto en una lucha interna.

- No, nunca se le ha visto, al principio los medios le llamaron el Gremlin, ahora se a autoproclamado el Emperador.- explico Libby.

- Viniendo hacia aquí, accedimos a Internet, o lo que queda de él. No puedes llegar a imaginar lo que han hecho sus tropas de robots. El mundo esta a un paso de convertirse en una brasa ardiendo.- añadió Sheen visiblemente preocupado, estaba tan centrado que Cindy le costaba creer que se tratase de la misma persona.

- ¿Y Goddard? ¿Tambien lo cogieron?- pregunto Cindy, al ver que Jimmy no respondía. Quería darle tiempo para organizar sus ideas.

- No lo sabemos, lo dejamos en casa cuando nos fuimos y nos secuestraron a la vuelta. Supongo que si ha tenido suerte habrá escapado.- dijo Sheen

- Ese perro es listo, seguro que esta bien.- dijo Cindy

- Jimmy tienes que volver con nosotros trazar un plan o algo. Si esto sigue así, la segunda Guerra Mundial parecerá un riña de párvulos comparado con esto.- pidió Libby.

- No puedo.- dijo Jimmy saliendo de su silencio.

- ¡Como que no puedes! ¡Te das cuenta de lo que dices! ¡Estas condenando a la humanidad!- le grito Libby poniéndose a su lado y golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho, pero se hacia más daño ella que él.

- No puedo Libby, ahora tengo otras responsabilidades, si me fuera contigo pondría en peligro a Cindy.- dijo Jimmy con un hilo de voz. Libby podia no entender como podía comportarse de esa forma pero Cindy se daba cuenta de lo difícil que debía resultarle decir esas palabras, no ir a salvar el mundo por no ponerla a ella en peligro, pero entonces surgió una vocecilla maliciosa que llevaba dormida mucho tiempo.

- Yo no necesito que nadie se preocupe por mi, Neutron. Se cuidarme por mi misma, así que podemos ir sin problemas.

- He dicho no. No vamos a ir los dos, no voy a ir yo, no vas a ir tú, ¡No va a ir nadie! Esta claro.- era la primera vez que Cindy se asustaba, aquel tono de voz no era propio de Jimmy, debía estar luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no ceder ante su buen corazón.- Te prometí que permaneceríamos juntos en esta isla, y no lo voy a cambiar, no pienso volver a pasar por eso. Y si te pierdo y esta vez no te puedo recuperar. Y si me voy y muero, no pienso separarme de ti, y no voy a ponerte en peligro, es mi última palabra.

- Me has decepcionado Neutron.- le espeto Libby. Jimmy se había dado la vuelta y Libby no vio lo hondo que calo esa frase, pero Cindy si.

- Libby, por favor…- empezó Cindy pero se vio interrumpida de inmediato.

- No intentes convencerme de lo contrario Vortex, puede que te halla labado el cerebro y que estéis felices en esta isla, pero el Neutron que yo conocía nunca le daba la espalda a una injusticia por salvar su pellejo.- protesto enérgica Libby, pero había cruzado una línea que no debería ni haber visto.

- ¡No es mi vida la que me preocupa! Daría gustoso mi vida si con eso, todo el caos que has vivido desapareciera, no te confundas.- Grito Jimmy enfurecido, Cindy vio el mismo brillo de cólera que vio el día que casi murió ahogada. Ese brillo no auguraba nada bueno. Por suerte Jimmy tuvo que notar lo que se avecinaba, empezó a andar dando puntapiés en la arena y desapareciendo en la jungla.

- Libby, puedes enfadarte conmigo pero no te enfades con él. Esto es a causa mía. Teme con toda su alma perderme.- intento convencerla Cindy, tantos años juntos sabía perfectamente que aunque sonase mal en sus labios, era una verdad más empírica y objetiva que E=MC2

- No puedo creerlo, no os conozco. No sois los amigos que perdí hace tanto tiempo. Puede que seáis felices así pero estáis traicionándoos a vosotros mismos. Vamos Sheen, aquí no encontraremos nada más que un mundo rosa. Iremos a Washington puede que el ejercito pueda hacer algo.- dijo Libby derrotada, no podía sentirse mal, tanto empeño en escapar para que te diera la espalda tu única salvación y que tu mejor amiga lo defienda. Subió a la nave sin despedirse. Sheen por su parte no se encontraba mucho mejor, pero se acerco a Cindy, la estrecho entre sus brazos y le deseo lo mejor antes de marcharse él también. Cindy se quedo allí petrificada viendo como la primera visita en años se alegaba en un avión que cada vez iba más rápido, al alcanzar la velocidad del sonido, vio como se creaba un embudo de aire a su alrededor y la explosión los alcanzaba con un sonido roto. Había aguantado todo lo posible, las lagrimas se le saltaron sin barreras. Su marido estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo como con Libby por haberle puesto en esa situación, su mejor amiga estaba furiosa con él y con ella. El mundo se estaba autodestruyendo y ellos solo podían discutir entre ellos, porque no les había propuesto quedarse allí, a salvo de todo y todos. Porque no habrían aceptado. Aquel grupo de niños se habían quedado con la mejor y a la vez la peor característica de Jimmy: su buen corazón.

- Lo siento- susurro Jimmy detrás de ella. Al oir la nave se calmo y volvió. Si Cindy le conocía bien, él la conocía mejor. – Por todo.

- En que hora nos enamoramos, nos hemos vuelto unos egoístas.- se lamento Cindy.

- Por una vez, me gustaría no salvar al mundo. Simplemente llevar una vida normal.- dijo Jimmy atrayéndola hacia él para darle el contacto que tanto necesitaba.

- La última vez que intentaste eso, un meteorito por poco nos manda a Venus.- bromeo Cindy intentando aligerar el ambiente, sin lograrlo.

- Pero en esta isla lo habíamos logrado, porque siempre acuden a nosotros.- Cindy noto el nosotros en esa frase.

- Han venido solo a por ti.- Le remarco- Tú eres el genio, yo solo la chica lista.

- Y si yo soy el genio ¿Por qué siempre me salvaba la chica lista?

- Tal vez el genio lo hacía aposta

- Tal vez la chica lista es más genio que el propio genio

- Tal vez para triunfar siempre solo necesitamos estar juntos- aquella última hipótesis le hizo reflexionar a Jimmy.

-Lo siento- susurro aun más bajo que la primera vez tras unos minutos de silencio.

- Yo también.- previendo a donde iba aquella conversación.


	13. Predator

Libby daba manotazos a los controles, enfurecida, hacia que el aparato se moviera violentamente y cada sacudida no hacia más que aumentar su furia. Había confiado en sus amigos y ellos le habían dado la espalda porque no querían abandonar su preciosa isla.

Tan difícil era ayudarla con aquel problema que en consideración con las miles de aventuras de su niñez se podía catalogar como menor. Ese condenado cabezón venció a una raza alienígena con toda su flota y un pollo mutante gigante, no en una ocasión sino en varias.

Impidió una invasión de aliens odia-música que querían destruir a todo aquel que cantase. Destruyo un cometa tras haber perdido sus facultades mentales. Evito que el grupo muriera cuando consiguió sus poderes. Salvo a todos en tres ocasiones cuando rodaron su película y que fue saboteada por calamitas.

Juntos superaron el concurso intergaláctico y vencimos a su presentador y salvamos los planetas de los otros concursantes. Todo eso con tan solo once años. ¡ONCE! Y ahora tiene veintiuno y le da miedo hasta salir de esa maldita isla, y encima para colmo Cindy le defendía. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿En que se había convertido su mejor amiga?

Tampoco podía sorprenderse, dos personas que se odian no pueden permanecer diez largos años encerrados y obligados a convivir en una pequeña isla sin otras personas. Y era obvio que ellos no se odiaban, ni siquiera se veía su antigua rivalidad, parecía que el aislamiento les había liberado de alguna forma.

Dejaron de escuchar a su orgullo, lo amordazaron y lo ataron en lo más hondo de sus mentes. Y empezaron a escuchar a su corazón, en que momento eligieron para hacerlo. Si lo hubieran hecho en el colegio aun seguirían en la civilización y podrían haber evitado esto. "_O estar muertos_" le susurro una vocecilla en su cabeza. Si también podrían estar muertos, alguien como el Emperador no habría permitido vivir a alguien como Jimmy capaz de desbancarle. Ya no solo por poder vencerle sino por la necesidad imperiosa de mantenerse en el poder.

A Libby le alegro observar que sus escasos conocimientos de psicología seguían intactos. No es que le ayudasen muchos pero no esperaba haberlos conservado tanto tiempo. Fue un buen cursillo después de todo. Pero, que hacia pensando ahora en sus estudios, estaba insultando a Neutron por su inmadurez y a Cindy por ponerse de su lado.

Bufo y volvió a dar un volantazo. No tenia rumbo fijo, solo estaba yendo en una dirección más o menos constante, Nor-Noreste. Rumbo a Nueva York o cualquier otra ciudad importante, donde encontraría núcleos de resistencia. Se percato que le dispararían en el acto al aparecer con una nave imperial. Tenia que pensar en algo para solucionar eso, no era plan escaparse para que tu propio bando te mate.

Tal vez si se comunicaba en todo el ancho de banda de la radio, alguien le escucharía y podría comunicarse con ellos para evitar sus misiles. Se levanto sin más de su asiento y se paseo por todo el habitáculo examinando cada luz, botón y monitor de las paredes. Sheen la vio levantarse sin decir nada, llevaba observando cada mínimo movimiento de su rostro.

Nunca la había visto tan enfadada, por eso no la molesto. Tenía que dejar que se enfriase, por así decirlo, hasta que ella misma no se calmase no la alteraría. No era nada altruista ese movimiento, ya que estaba seguro que si interrumpía sus pensamientos habría acabado pagando caro ese descaro.

Dejo de mirar a Libby que ya había inspeccionado media nave y miro por la ventana. Se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaban en el pacifico, vio una ciudad con sus calles, y urbanizaciones pasar por debajo como una mancha borrosa. Miro el GPS, iban tan rápidos que le estaba costando a los satélites triangular su posición pero la última memoria almacenada mostraba que estaban en México, pronto cruzarían el caribe y entrarían en el espacio aéreo de Estados Unidos por Texas. Desde hay irían hasta el atlántico y subirían por la costa.

Eso era al menos la idea que le había comentado Libby, ir a una ciudad importante que pareciese en pie y habitada. Cualquiera de las principales debería haber núcleos de resistencia, o al menos eso esperaban, no querían ni imaginar que ocurriría si aterrizaban en una ciudad tomada con tropas de asalto, no se acostumbraban a llamarlos pretorianos.

La pantalla arrogo una nueva imagen a Sheen, ya estaban sobre Houston, seria mejor encaminar el avión al este y alegarse lo máximo de nevada. Puso las manos sobre los controles y con un movimiento suave y fluido desvió el avión del rumbo. A él le pareció un movimiento rápido pero en realidad el avión había realizado una parábola de ciento cincuenta kilómetros para poder girar debido a la velocidad. Un mensaje parpadeo.

"INTRODUZCA SU DESTINO"

Sheen miro de reojo a Libby seguía mirando controles en la parte de atrás de la nave. Sheen tecleo Nueva York. La pantalla se volvió negra y surgió un nuevo mensaje. "DESEA ACTIVAR VELOCIDAD DE CRUCERO"

Sheen no sabía muy bien que significaba eso pero tecleo "si" solo por si acaso. La nave se detuvo en seco, giro sobre si misma poniéndose vertical y perpendicular al suelo y activo los motores de reacción. Sheen quedo pegado a su asiento de forma casi permanente, notaba la piel de la nuca desparramándose por el cuero del asiento, al tiempo que la frente se contraía hacia atrás por la aceleración.

Se oían los gritos y quejas de Libby que había acabado agarrada a una abrazadera y colgaba en el vació. Sheen intento disculparse pero era tal la presión que notaba en el pecho que era incapaz de articular una palabra, respirar se convirtió en su máxima prioridad, el aire salía más rápido de lo que el lo reponía. Los pulmones se estaban estrujando contra la caja torácica disminuyendo hasta un cuarto de su tamaño, por mucho que Sheen se esforzase, el aire simplemente se negaba a entrar.

Estaba empezando a ver estrellitas y le dolía la cabeza. El mareo constante le llevaba de la conciencia a la inconciencia continuamente. Estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando la velocidad por fin disminuyo, la nave estaba haciendo una curva suave y estabilizándose. El ascenso no había durado más de quince o veinte segundos pero para los pilotos les habían parecido veinte siglos.

Libby una vez pudo soltarse del agarre y caminar sin caerse, dio tres zancadas y sacudió con fuerza a Sheen.

- La próxima vez avisa antes de hacer nada.- le recrimino con un siseo.

- Lo siento, cariño. No quería interrumpirte.- se disculpo con un hilo de voz Sheen. Libby se calmo un poco, parecía que la palabra cariño la había aplacado.

- Se puede saber que has hecho.

- Nada, solo he puesto nuestro destino en el GPS, y me ha preguntado sobre algo de la velocidad.- respondió indicando el monitor.

- ¿Velocidad?- pregunto Libby pero no espero una respuesta. Ya hacia un rato que notaba un bajón en la temperatura y al ver por la ventana averiguo porque. Veían la curvatura de la Tierra a lo lejos enmarcada en la oscuridad del espacio, con la luna a su derecha más grande y luminosa que nunca.- Estamos en orbita, ya no estamos en la Tierra.

- Eso debe querer decir velocidad de crucero. Nos lleva a una orbita baja, eso disminuye el tiempo de vuelo, ves ya estamos bajando. Supongo que debe estar pensado para viajes más largos que ir desde Texas a Nueva York.- explico Sheen. Libby no contesto se abrocho el cinturón y pulso una serie de botones, por fin había hallado la radio. Otra pantalla parpadeo y se encendió mostrando una serie de números que cambiaban rápidamente, era la franja de onda corta y larga.

Libby selecciono toda la banda de AM y FM, eso le daria suficiente alcance para poder entablar una conversación, esperaba que no pudiera ser escuchado por las maquinas. Iba a transmitir cuando vio un cuadrado titilar en el margen izquierdo. Lo selecciono.

"ACTIVAR/DESACTIVAR LINEA PRIVADA"

Libby desactivo la línea esperando que con eso no le escuchase el emperador. Pulso enter y de la parte superior surgió un micro. Se aproximo a él.

- ¡Aquí dos supervivientes! Resistencia respondan, necesitamos entrar en su espacio aéreo con una nave del emperador, solicitamos que no abran fuego.- recito Libby de memoria, había compuesto esa frase gracias a las innumerables horas jugando a videojuegos con Sheen.

- Nave Pretoriana, identifíquese como no hostil o abriremos fuego.- respondió una voz ronca y metálica.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! Resistencia por favor somos dos supervivientes, hemos logrado escapar de la Torre, pedimos permiso para aterrizar sin que nos disparen.

- Nave pretoriana, deberá identificarse si quiere pasar el bloqueo.- gruño la voz parecía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia por momentos.

- ¿Y como hacemos eso?- pregunto Sheen que observaba con preocupación como se acercaban demasiado deprisa, ya veían los edificios a los lejos y los controles no respondían, el piloto automático estaba en marcha y no dejaba interrupciones.

- Activen el sistema de video de su aeronave.

- ¿Y como se hace eso?

- Encima de la consola de comunicación, es un botón en forma de videocámara, de color granate.- esta vez era una voz distinta más paciente y dulce, seguramente de mujer. Libby nada más escuchar esa frase vio el botón y le dio un manotazo. La pantalla que no dejaba de mostrar números cambiantes se tiño de negro y al instante la figura de una mujer de unos cincuenta años con el pelo recogido en un moño gris apareció. Tenia los labios fruncidos en extremo pero sus rasgos se suavizaron en cuanto vio a Libby.- General Thompson, anule el ataque. Son humanos.- grito la mujer mirando por encima del monitor. La cabina se inundo con un clamor generalizado. A través de la pantalla vieron un enjambre de manos alborotadas, era evidente que los que allí trabajaban no esperaban ver humanos con aquella nave.- Aterricen en el JFK, ¿Pueden hacerlo?- Sheen vio el aeropuerto a su derecha. Intento de nuevo girar la nave y esta vez funciono, ya habían entrado en el espacio aéreo neoyorkino y el piloto automático se había desactivado.

- Por fin podremos estar un rato juntos- dijo Sheen rozando la mano de Libby, y rezando porque los militares le dejasen algo de tiempo libre.

Dos meses después y Sheen no encontraba muchas diferencias con su antiguo aislamiento. Tras explicar más de un centenar de veces su huida, omitiendo su desvió a la isla de Jimmy y Cindy, a diferentes jefes de alto mando fueron desviados a inteligencia y contraespionaje. Allí un equipo de retroingenieria desmonto y volvió a montar la nave para comprenderla. No hubo mucho éxito, la tecnología era tan avanzada que no podían ni llegar a vislumbrar como funcionaba ni la radio, y ya no hablar de la fuente de energía. La nave aparentemente funcionaba sin baterías ni otras fuentes de combustible. Era un misterio, aquella maquina era capaz de ponerse en orbita geoestacionaria en segundos sin necesidad aparente de combustión.

Pero eso a ellos no les incumbía, dado sus conocimientos de la torre, mínimos pero esenciales al ser los únicos que habían estado en su interior, fueron entrenados en operaciones especiales e infiltración. Su instructor era un veterano de tres guerras y les estuvo matando lentamente con sus entrenamientos.

Los obligaba a levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana, corrían tres horas seguidas, luego la pista de obstáculos, seguida por instrucción en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas. Fue tan intenso que en poco tiempo tuvieron un nivel equivalente a un marine novato, según su instructor era suficiente para su misión ya que irían de apoyo y guiarían desde fuera al equipo, en teoría no entrarían en combate.

Sheen se desenvolvió bien con las armas de medio alcance, siendo su predilecta el HK G36, con lanzagranadas de disparo único acoplado al cañón y mira holográfica de dos aumentos. Libby por su parte prefirió un arma más acorde a su tamaño y que no llamase tanto la atención decantándose por un subfusil de asalto MP5 con silenciador y mira infrarroja.

Su equipo era más pesado que un simple fusil y su munición, se le añadía el peso del chaleco antibalas de Keblar, el traje reforzado de nailon con entramado de titanio para ganar protección en caso de apuñalamiento. Luego el casco de Keblar al que se le acoplaba sistemas de ayuda holográfica por satélite y el sistema multivision de varios espectros, desde infrarrojos, nocturno, hasta un novedoso sistema de eco-visión capaz de ver a través de estructuras ligeras. En total más de treinta kilos sin añadir los víveres de supervivencia.

La primera vez que se probaron todo el equipamiento solo pudieron dar tres pasos seguidos antes de caer rendidos. Eso no fue visto con buenos ojos por su instructor que les hizo correr cuatro horas alrededor de la base, esa misma noche tenían tal cantidad de agujetas que tuvieron dormir con la ropa puesta. Tras un mes ya eran capaces de correr cincuenta kilómetros con el equipo completo sin siquiera sudar.

Solo tenían diez minutos antes de acostarse para hablar. Insuficiente en cualquier circunstancia a ojos de Sheen que tras haber pasado años alegado de su mujer solo quería estar con ella, no jugando a la guerra en un parque lleno de neumáticos. Pero el chico tuvo que tragar, no había visto a Libby tan entregada, ni siquiera cuando estaba desfilando en pasarelas de medio mundo.

Sheen intuía de donde provenía esa fuerza incombustible que la mantenía siempre en pie. La venganza que sentía; arrolladora en su cuerpo suplicando sangre, la sangre de aquel que la había metido en una celda sin otra compañía que la soledad. A eso se le había añadido el odio por Jimmy y aunque no lo confesase también por Cindy, que su amiga no la ayudase la había lastimado más que cualquier otra cosa.

Por fin estuvieron listos, se les asigno el equipo Bárbaro, en honor a los bárbaros que lucharon y vencieron a los romanos, fue una sorpresa, acostumbrados a las imágenes de la segunda guerra mundial con incontables fuerzas, se encontraron con un grupo de cinco hombres. Las fuerzas especiales luchaban en batallones reducidos, entraban y salían sin ser vistos esa era su ventaja táctica.

Este era un poco mayor, al contar con Sheen y Libby y con un artillero que transmitiría sus coordenadas para bombardeos selectivos, lo necesitarían si querían crear una distracción para entrar y si tenían pensado no salir con los pies por delante. Los llevaron con un convoy nocturno hasta la base aérea de Nellis desde donde un Hércules C-130 les llevaría hasta nevada donde harían un salto HALO. Sheen y Libby serian acompañados al no estar familiarizados con esta clase de saltos de alta altitud. Libby se quedo blanca como la cera cuando explicaron que se suponía que era un salto HALO, salto en paracaídas desde diez mil metros, nueve mil de ellos en caída libre, el paracaídas no se abre hasta llegar a los setecientos o quinientos metros.

Eso la horrorizaba y la actitud de Sheen al respecto no la ayudaba en lo más mínimo, no paraba de saltar de alegría pensando en ese salto. No pensaba en lo que seria caer a plomo durante un minuto y medio en el aire, viendo acercarse el suelo. Libby nunca pensó que padeciera vértigos pero solo de pensar en ese salto se mareaba. Y ahora estaba mirando una bombilla roja y esperando que no se pusiese verde, que significaría que había llegado el momento de saltar.

El casco E.V.A. la estaba asfixiando cuando su función era la contraria, el casco que actuaba de mascara de oxigeno le cubría toda la cabeza con varias laminas de plexiglás, cristal blindado y nanoestructuras holográficas para la información de los sistemas vitales. Desde dentro era totalmente transparente con zonas de un tono azul en los laterales donde veía la altitud, la munición restante,…, en definitiva era igual que un videojuego, y era de esperar ya que ese sistema de información estaba basado en los juegos, sustituyendo el antiguo sistema HUD y adoptaron una interfaz más visual e intuitiva. Por fuera solo se veía una mascara lisa de color verde pardo.

Oía el sistema de aire presurizado lanzarle bocanadas de aire insípido, seco y sobrecalentado. Se miro los pies por décima vez, las botas negras bien atadas sostenían precariamente el subfusil en una posición perpendicular al suelo. Sheen estaba a su derecha, desde hacia un rato que notaba su mano tranquilizadora encima de su espalda. Pero en quien tenia puesta su atención era en el marine que tenia a la izquierda, seria a quien iría enganchada durante el salto. No paraba de pensar como debía de ser el paracaídas para soportar semejante monstruo. Debía sobrepasar los dos metros fácilmente y si Jimmy la había sorprendido con aquel cuerpo curtido, ni punto de comparación con aquel hombre cuyos brazos ocupaban más que la cabeza de Sheen.

La luz verde empezó a parpadear, Libby nada más verlo noto el sudor frio bajándole por la frente. El soldado la levanto sin miramientos la empujo contra su cuerpo y comenzó a atarla con las correas de seguridad. De reojo vio como a Sheen le trataban del mismo modo. El grupo se puso en fila delante de la rampa despegable. Comprobaron las armas, el sistema de oxigeno y el paracaídas, las ultimas comprobaciones antes del salto.

La bombilla se apago sumiendo en la oscuridad la zona de carga. Libby temblaba bajo su mascara verde y su traje de camuflaje. El soldado dio dos pasos hacia la rampa, Libby ni siquiera tocaba el suelo de lo alto que era, la estaba cargando a bulto sin ninguna resistencia, como si fuera una mochila más. La rampa se abrió, una corriente de aire frió les golpeo cuando la zona presurizada dejo de serlo. Fuera solo se veía alguna nube dispersa bajo el cielo estrellado.

A lo lejos veían la titánica torre rasgando el cielo. Ese era su objetivo. Saltarían a cincuenta kilómetros de ella y harían el recorrido durante el vuelo. Los paracaídas de nueva generación se fabricaban con Keblar y titanio con una metaestructura cristalizada de absorción de luz. Literalmente volvía invisible el paracaídas y todo lo que hubiera en un radio de cinco metros.

El habitáculo se tiño de rojo oscuro, inmediatamente después Sheen y Libby estaban cayendo a plomo, sus cerebros aun no habían comprendido lo que había pasado y ya estaban en caída libre. A ambos lados pasaron como una saeta, los otros tres miembros del equipo, que se habían convertido en una línea aerodinámica para acelerar al máximo, seria la avanzadilla que prepararía su zona de aterrizaje. Libby esperaba que el aire se agolpase en sus oídos impidiéndole oír algo, pero no tuvo en cuenta la mascara, en ese momento el único sonido que escuchaba era el leve murmullo de la radio y su propia respiración.

Miro el acelerómetro de su muñeca, los números de la altitud cambiaban tan rápido que no podía verlos, la velocidad por su parte se había quedado estancada en los ciento noventa y dos kilómetros por hora. Ya habían recorrido la mitad del trayecto en vertical, en horizontal habrían recorrido unos quince kilómetros. Miro a Sheen a unos metros a su derecha, estaba rígido como su controlador, estaban bajando incluso más deprisa que ellos.

Un banco de nubes grises se les pusieron en medio y al atravesarla se les empañaron los cascos impidiéndoles ver nada. Libby vio una línea negra cruzarle la superficie de la mascara de abajo a arriba y después de arriba abajo. Recupero la visibilidad, debía ser el sistema de limpieza externo que había visto en el manual de ochocientas paginas que le habían entregado para estudiárselo, por supuesto solo ojeo tres paginas y tiro el libro, mucho más de lo que hizo Sheen quien directamente tiro el libro nada más verlo.

Sheen ya veía el suelo, de repente sintió un fuerte tirón hacia atrás, el paracaídas se había abierto automáticamente al llegar al límite propuesto, trescientos metros. Bajaron haciendo círculos cada vez más cerrados y rápidos. Vio al resto del equipo esperando formando un triangulo de protección. A los quince metros su comunicador rugió la orden, "_Prepárate_" Ya sabía que significaba eso, flexiono las rodillas y destenso todos los músculos relajándose todo lo que pudo.

Al impactar contra el suelo Sheen solo oyó un leve "PLAF" y rodó por la arena del desierto siendo aplastado por el soldado que tenía atado a la espalda. Se levantaron rápidamente. Se desengancharon, ocultaron los paracaídas y tras una revisión de grupo y de la misión, los cinco hombres desaparecieron en la oscuridad dejando a Sheen y Libby solos.

Esperarían a recibir la confirmación de que habían entrado en la torre, que en ese momento solo estaba a un par de kilómetros, y guiarían al equipo hasta los laboratorios de la última planta donde esperaban encontrar al emperador. Si tenían suerte podrían cogerlo y terminar con esto, aunque lo más probable es que fuera abatido en el acto para evitar problemas en la extracción.

La radio dio un chasquido y un aluvión de gritos y de detonaciones de las ametralladoras y las explosiones de las granadas. A lo lejos se escuchaban con un eco disimulado las mismas explosiones y veían las trazadoras asaetar el aire y desaparecer en la distancia. Ese caos momentáneo se vio detenido con el rugido de algo aterrador, un bramido que llegaba al hueso y helaba el tuétano.

El crepitar de la radio se detuvo, las balas y granadas dejaron de verse y escucharse. Sheen ya estaba convencido que aquellos hombres habían muerto y no a causa de los soldados, era algo muchísimo peor y desconocido. Se giro y miro a Libby que aferraba su MP5 con fuerza y no paraba de apuntar en la dirección del rugido.

- Voy ha echar un vistazo, quédate aquí.- le dijo Sheen pero no pareció la oírle.

Sheen con paso militar, acuclillado y sin hacer ruido, se acerco con precaución a la torre. No llevaba ni cien metros cuando una vibración le hizo trastabillar. Un segundo después se repitió, cada vez con más intensidad. Sheen solo veía unas grandes y pesadas patas golpear el suelo, acercándose hacia él desde la oscuridad, sin que el pudiera verlo. Acechando cual depredador.

Entonces lo vio, emergiendo de un pequeño valle que le había mantenido oculto, una cabeza cuadrada, blindada y recubierta de dientes, debía medir más de un metro de largo pero Sheen solo veía esos colmillos, los más largos que había visto en su vida, estaba seguro que si los comparaba con su brazo saldría perdiendo el brazo. El animal siguió subiendo por la colina poniéndose a su altura. La piel coriácea de un color entre azul oscuro y marrón se tensaba al compás de los músculos que cubría.

En otras circunstancias Sheen al ver las garras de aquella bestia habría sentido lastima o incluso se habría reído ante unos bracitos tan enclenques para un animal que ya superaba los seis metros de altura y los doce de largo. Pero no era momento para esos pensamientos, aquel bicho que ya había identificado como un dinosaurio hecho y derecho, estaba en frente suyo mirándole con esos ojos de enormes pupilas, sedientos de sangre a pesar de que aun le colgaban trozos de piel de la mandíbula y las garras y dientes goteaban la sangre de los soldados.

Sus grandes patas acabadas en tres formidables garras aplastaban el suelo emitiendo ondas de choque a su alrededor. Sheen a esas alturas ya tenia que mirar hacia arriba para ver ese cráneo mortífero. El carnívoro emitía un hedor nauseabundo que Sheen no podía oler gracias al casco E.V.A. pero que intuía por la afluencia de moscas alrededor de su boca y de las fosas nasales que recordaban a un cocodrilo.

El dinosaurio agacho su inmensa cabeza y la puso a la altura de la de Sheen, mirándole fijamente de hito en hito, recordándole la poca vida que le quedaba y que pronto acabaría descuartizado en aquel desierto pasto de los gusanos. Viendo aquella mirada asesina le pareció hasta ridículo intentar dispararle, en ese momento su fusil de asalto solo le parecía un juguete que lanzaba petardos en la feria.

Solo esperaba que Libby no hiciera ninguna estupidez y ya estuviera rumbo a Las Vegas, no quería cargar en su conciencia con la muerte de su mujer, nada más oír aquel rugido tendría que habérsela llevado en dirección contraria y huir lo más rápido posible.

El predador abrió lentamente las mandíbulas, el sonido que emitió a continuación por poco tira de espaldas a Sheen cuya potencia lo sorprendió. Fue un bramido de ultratumba echo para asustar, no podía tener otra finalidad que la de aterrar a la victima justo antes de dar el golpe de gracia.

La lengua viscosa, se relamía la sangre de sus colmillos, salio disparada hacia delante y lamió a Sheen de pies a cabeza, se retiro de inmediato asqueado por el sabor pero pareció recordar que su anterior comida sabia igual porque volvió a lanzarse contra él, esta vez, todo el cráneo se abalanzo, estaba a punto de cerrar sus mandíbulas sobre el frágil cuerpo de Sheen cuando con un alarido de dolor y sorpresa dio un traspiés hacia atrás.

Sheen ante ese movimiento inesperado miro al animal, olvidando su miedo anterior, en el ojo del tamaño de una pelota de tenis sobre hinchada vio clavada una flecha negra. Prácticamente estaba clavada hasta las plumas. Sheen miro en todas las direcciones y vio a lo lejos un hombre apuntando con un arco de nuevo cargado.

Lo reconoció al instante pero su mente se negaba a creer lo que veía. Era imposible que fuera él, era un espejismo creado por su hiperactiva imaginación. Pero no tenia tiempo para esas cosas, solo tenía tiempo de correr.


	14. El arquero y la tiradora

Sheen se tambaleo hacia atrás, el dinosaurio seguía rugiendo de dolor en todas las direcciones, ya no parecía prestarle ninguna clase de atención al joven que estaba delante de él, y que había estado a punto de devorar. El animal daba bandazos, sus garras arrancaban cúmulos de tierra del suelo, su cola se balanceaba peligrosamente cerca de Sheen.

El muchacho se echo para atrás el fusil de asalto y dándose la vuelta corrió en dirección al arquero que le había salvado, no sabía si era quien creía que era solo sabía que corriendo en esa dirección se acercaba a su salvador y alegaba a esa monstruosidad de Libby que estaba en dirección contraria.

A cien metros ya no cabía duda aquel hombre que cargaba con un arco de dimensiones extravagantes era su mejor amigo, no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí pero tampoco le importaba. Jimmy ya estaba cargando otra flecha en el arco. Sheen se fijo en el diseño tan extraño que tenia, la punta no era afilada en forma de triangulo, se asemejaba mucho a un molino, un cilindro con un cono chato en la punta.

Jimmy soltó la cuerda y la flecha salió en busca de su objetivo con su característico vaivén. Sheen vio la saeta pasarle junto a la oreja, sin dejar de correr se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás de reojo, lo que vio hizo que sus piernas dieran más de si lanzándolo hacia adelante a más velocidad. La boca abierta y sedienta del dinosaurio se acercaba alarmantemente rápido, no estaría a más de tres o cuatro metros.

La flecha entro en el interior de aquella criatura, perdiéndose en la profunda oscuridad de su garganta. Con una arcada el animal cerró la boca al notar aquel objeto en su esófago. Un segundo después se oyó una explosión amortiguada y de entre los dientes de la bestia como si de una calabaza de Halloween se tratara surgió una luz amarilla seguida de cerca por una llamarada filtrada entre la hilera de colmillos confiriéndole una forma en zigzag momentánea antes de extinguirse.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue desconcertante para Sheen, el carnívoro se desplomo hundiendo su cabeza en la arena hasta semi enterrarse en ella. Levanto una nube de polvo pero pese a ella y a la falta de luz por culpa de la noche sin luna se veía claramente como aquel reptil gigantesco agonizaba y moría en la inmensidad del desierto a manos de una flecha.

Sheen aun viendo eso siguió corriendo hasta ponerse a la altura de Jimmy. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle de forma estúpida e infantil como si todo hubiese sido un juego o alguna de sus antiguas aventuras de las cuales siempre salían indemnes.

Jimmy por su parte no dio señales de haberle visto, miro a su presa abatida con ojo crítico. Durante un rato solo hacia eso, tiempo que Sheen aprovecho para examinarle detenidamente, se dio cuenta que no iba como en la isla, llevaba el cuerpo cubierto por algo que técnicamente no existiría hasta dentro de dos décadas, un traje táctico de combate Mark VII, clase Mjolnir. Diseñado para la infiltración absoluta contaba con todo un arsenal de sistemas defensivos, que abarcaba todos los campos, sonido, visión, olor, temperatura, radar.

Unos meses antes Sheen habría dicho que era un simple traje de cuero pero tras su adiestramiento se percataba de más cosas, como la red intrincada de dibujos que había diseminados por toda la superficie o las planchas de fibra de carbono con laminas de tungsteno en el interior que se diseminaban en forma de escamas por las zonas vulnerables.

Luego estaba el arco que había visto en varios libros, un arco de combate que contaba con un sistema de poleas para aumentar la fuerza del lanzamiento. Poca gente se da cuenta de la fuerza que puede tener una flecha, había visto los estragos que podía provocar un arquero con un buen equipo. Un arco largo de hacia quinientos años era capaz de lanzar una flecha de madera con tal fuerza que podía atravesar una lamina de acero de un centímetro.

La fuerza cinética con la que cuenta esa, aparentemente frágil, flecha puede derivar a un hombre.

- ¿Qué tal Sheen?- pregunto Jimmy, rompiendo por fin aquel silencio.

- Ahora muchísimo mejor, ¿Cómo has venido? – pregunto Sheen saliendo de sus pensamientos para centrarse en la realidad que le rodeaba.

- Es una larga historia- contesto con brevedad, era la primera vez que Sheen veía a Jimmy Neutron eludiendo una pregunta que de seguro traía una gran parafernalia de tecnicismos.

- Me alegro que estés aquí- dijo dándole espacio, ya había venido que era algo mejor no tentar a la suerte.

- Si, si. Dejemos eso para cuando no haya Tiranosaurios intentando comerte.- corto Jimmy dándole la espalda e indicándole que le siguiera.- Cindy, ¿Estas en posición?- Sheen miraba de un lado para otro buscando a la rubia pero se dio cuenta que Jimmy hablaba a través de un micrófono intraoido.

- ¿Cindy también ha venido?

- Evidentemente. Ahora quita el seguro al arma que llevas y prepárate. No estamos solos y nos rodean.- era una orden que nada tenía que ver con las peticiones a las que Sheen se había acostumbrado en su infancia. Se parecía mucho más a las que había estado oyendo de los labios de sus instructores en la base. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, en la oscuridad se veían sombras rápidas moviéndose en el límite de su visión, eran pequeños del tamaño de un humano pero algo en su postura o en su silencio que hacia estremecer al chico.

Jimmy volvió a cargar su arco con una flecha hexagonal con una punta en cada vértice. Sheen comprobó el seguro, el cargador y apunto apoyando la culata en el hombro. La mira infrarroja se encendió y Sheen vio toda la extensión de desierto en tonos azules y rojos. Veía formas rojas intensas moviéndose por un fondo azul oscuro. Vio la forma básica de un lagarto antropomorfo.

Hocico alargado de cocodrilo con una fila de dientes aserrados sobresaliendo a lo largo de la fina línea de la boca sin labios. Ojos grandes de color pardo con reflejos de ámbar. Eran unos ojos que reflejaban la luz de la luna mostrando un siniestro brillo animal que sobrecogía al ver un brillo de inteligencia tras esa agresividad bestial, por suerte pensó Jimmy, Sheen no podía verlo al llevar las lentes infrarrojas. Los poderosos miembros, musculados al extremo terminaban en formidables garras curvas. Tres garras en cada pata, una de ellas el doble de grande que las demás. Jimmy reconoció la postura básica de ataque en un terópodo pequeño. En la distancia era difícil precisar una especie, y Jimmy tenia oxidada la paleontología pero esas bestias le traían recuerdos para nada agradables cuando su padre le llevo de pequeño a ver una película de dinosaurios.

Esperaban ver algo infantil y Jimmy salio del cine con pesadillas crónicas que tardaron meses en remitir. Su padre se llevo una buena reprimenda por aquella estupidez, su madre ya sabia que esa película de Spielberg no era para niños pero su padre no pareció escucharla. Y desoyendo a Juddy, Hugh lo llevo a ver Jurassic Park. Y ahora después de tantos años volvía a ver un velocirraptor , pero ya no sentía miedo, demasiado tiempo luchando con serpientes pero si un inmenso respeto ante aquellas criaturas cuya inteligencia se había demostrado cercana a la humana.

Inclino un poco el arco forzando el arco y el límite de la flecha. Soltó y esta silbo en el aire haciendo una parábola, cuando empezó a descender se desprendió una parte con un chasquido y una red plateada surgió del interior de la punta chata. El raptor no lo vio venir y quedo envuelto entre las fibras irrompibles de nailon y titanio. A más se resistía mas se clavaba en su piel las púas que lo mantenían inmovilizado. Sus compañeros lo miraron con curiosidad, dos de ellos se acercaron, levantaron la pata trasera con la garra en alto, parecía que iban a atacarlo por su mirada furiosa pero con movimientos quirúrgicos cortaron la red.

El raptor atrapado se levanto irguiéndose cuan alto era. Giraba la cabeza con movimientos espasmódicos miro a su alrededor hasta clavar sus ojos irisados en Jimmy. Le había descubierto y ahora su mirada despedía un odio tan intenso que Jimmy no pudo seguir mirándolo. Saco otra flecha, esta tenía una cabeza de fósforo. Apunto al cielo tenso el arco al máximo y la lanzo. A los pocos metros de vuelo en vertical, la cabeza empezó a brillar con la luz de la incandescencia.

Enfrentarse al Tiranosaurio era fácil, estaba solo y no era muy listo pero ahora se enfrentaba a un grupo de animales inteligentes, una jauría de depredadores que tras millones de años de evolución eran la perfección de la caza. No tenían falla, trabajaban en equipo sin necesidad de mirarse entre ellos como si fueran capaces de comunicarse de manera que si Jimmy no fuese un genio, clasificaría de mágica casi como una red, tal vez compartieran un cerebro por eso eran tan precisos.

Estaba tan concentrado que no vio venir por detrás a uno de los raptores. Fue instantáneo, Jimmy se dio la vuelta, el animal salto los últimos diez metros con las garras por delante dispuesto a destriparle y se desintegro. Jimmy noto un liquido viscoso por todo el cuerpo, estaba caliente, no se atrevió a tocarse sabia muy bien que era. El cuerpo del raptor había quedado hecho pedazos. A lo lejos vio una pata aun convulsionándose, el resto no era más que carne picada que salpicaba la arena.

Entonces lo oyó, la detonación de un rifle de alto calibre, sabia que no era otro disparo, era el mismo que llegaba a escucharse después de haberlo sufrido. Era imposible saber su procedencia como muy bien sabia Jimmy. Los raptores atacaron cercándolos. Uno tras otro comenzaron a explotar a la altura del vientre. La carnicería no duro más de quince segundos pero el sonido de las detonaciones se escucho varios minutos. Jimmy se limpio la cara como pudo mientras examinaba los restos con minuciosidad. Sheen estaba estático sin poder moverse viendo en que se había convertido el desierto, en un cementerio sanguinolento.

Después de un par de minutos el sonido de un motor y el rechinar de la arena bajo unos neumáticos los alerto de la cercanía de alguien. Sheen volvió su rifle en esa dirección pero Jimmy, ajeno a todo, siguió con su estudio de aquellos animales. Las luces de unos faros alógenos inundaron el campo con su luz cegadora. Un todoterreno negro mate se detuvo junto a ellos. Llevaba acoplada al techo una ametralladora pesada, Sheen se lanzo contra la mujer que portaba esa arma tan mortífera. Libby Saco medio cuerpo del vehiculo para devolverle el abrazo, haciendo a un lado aquel armatoste.

Ninguno de los dos vio como la conductora salía cargando a su espalda con un rifle de largo alcance a la espalda. Su traje negro era idéntico al de Jimmy con la diferencia que el suyo era aun más ajustado y contaba con varias cartucheras para balas mientras que la de Jimmy era una única abertura a la espalda que hacia de carcaj. Su pelo rubio atado en una coleta parecía brillar con un aura que encandilo al joven genio cuando alzo la cabeza. Ese suave resplandor platino causado por la luna y las estrellas le confería un aspecto mágico que envolvía su bello rostro. Jimmy se levanto y a pesar de que hacia apenas dos horas que se habían separado y estar cubiertos de restos de dinosaurios, la estrecho con sus brazos como si hiciera una eternidad que no la veía, aspiro con necesidad el aroma a flores y frutas de su cabello, un olor tenue que se desvanecía cada día un poco más.

La beso con desesperación, ambos se habían mal acostumbrado a saber que el otro estaba siempre cerca aunque estuviera en la otra punta de la isla tenían la certeza de que estaban juntos. Desde que habían vuelto a la "civilización" no podían mantenerse alegados mucho tiempo sin que la angustia les devorase por dentro. Se separaron para tomar aliento y Cindy vio jocosa como parte de su pintura de camuflaje se le había pegado en la cara a Jimmy haciéndole parecer un payaso en blanco y negro.

La lucidez retorno a sus mentes, se ruborizaron por su insensatez y subieron al coche. Cindy arranco y con un giro de volante dio la vuelta al vehiculo y acelero rumbo a la ciudad más cercana, una ciudad en la que había habitado hasta el pecado y que ahora no era mas que un fantasma de acero, cristal y luces de neón. Gracias a la suspensión inteligente apenas se notaban los baches y los montículos de arena. Iban como en una nube.

Sheen y Libby miraban a Jimmy y a Cindy alternativamente. No se atrevían a preguntar ni a hablar. Pero Sheen pudo ver como su mujer asesinaba con la mirada a Jimmy, no lo había perdonado aun y el chico sabía que no lo iba a hacer hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. No pudo evitar sonreír, cuando eran niños era Cindy la que se enfadaba con Jimmy ahora era Libby. Le cogió la mano para tranquilizarla y ella le miro, la dureza de su mirada se desvaneció y el amor la inundo, a Sheen le dio un vuelco el corazón, como podía despedir esa energía que lo volvía loco en un momento como ese. Desecho la idea de separarse un poco y centrarse en el exterior, estaba cansado. Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y cerro los ojos.

No pudo evitar dormirse y Libby no hizo ademán de molestarlo. Una hora después cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontró con un horizonte infinito de edificios. A lo lejos diferencio una pirámide de cristal oscuro, que con el paso de los años y la ausencia de mantenimiento se había desmoronado en parte. Reconoció en el acto aquel hotel-casino. Estuvo una vez con Libby durante su tercer aniversario, por poco se casan en una capilla con un falso Elvis. Pero se alegaban de allí hacia la zona urbanizada de las Vegas, legos de los casinos, los hoteles y los letreros luminosos.

Entraron en una zona residencial, un autentico laberinto de casas idénticas. Cindy enfilo a un chalet al final de la calle, el único que tenía las puertas intactas. Pulso un botón del volante. La puerta automática del garaje se abrió permitiéndole aparcar. Bajaron del coche y entraron en la casa en silencio, ninguno quería ser el primero en romperlo. Una vez en el salón, todos se sentaron en los sillones quedándose mirando unos a otros. Jimmy y Libby se miraban fijamente. Ella lo miraba de forma acusadora, él estaba indiferente incluso molesto pero no parecía que Libby tuviera mucho éxito en hacerle sentir mal. Libby iba a estallar cuando un ladrido los sorprendió y Goddard entro al trote en el salón y de un salto se quedo tumbado en el regazo de Jimmy.

Esto pareció romper la incomodidad.

- Goddard, lo encontraste.- grito Sheen con alegría contagiando al resto.

- Estaba en el laboratorio- explico Cindy.

- Fueron dos pájaros de un tiro. Encontramos a Goddard y averigüe que nuestro Emperadorcillo me tiene manía, había destruido la mayor parte del laboratorio. Por suerte VOX tenia orden de que salvo por una doble confirmación mantuviese sellada cierta sala.- dijo Jimmy retomando su habitual tono de voz.

- ¿Qué sala?- pregunto con frialdad Libby.

- La de armamento. La llene de inventos infames que construí durante mi etapa de jugar a los soldaditos.- contesto Jimmy con cordialidad sin dar importancia al tono dañino de Libby.

- En vuestra habitación esta el equipo que sacamos para cada uno. Es graduable así que no os preocupéis por parecer demasiado grande, se ajustara a vuestro cuerpo nada más ponéroslo.- dijo Cindy- Ir a descansar, mañana podremos hablar con tranquilidad.- concluyo con aire conciliador. Sheen la miro sorprendido, Cindy pacificadora.

Shen y Libby se despidieron y tras una indicaciones de Cindy habían salido del salón rumbo al dormitorio de invitados .Cindy fue a la cocina, cinco minutos después volvió con un par de emparedados. Jimmy estaba acurrucado en su sillón junto a la ventana sobre la que reposaba un arco compuesto y varias flechas. Goddard descansaba muy cómodamente sobre el regazo cálido de su amo.

Cindy se sentó en el reposabrazos y le tendió uno de los sándwiches. Comieron en silencio disfrutando de su compañía pero ninguno dejo de mirar por la ventana alerta. No eran capaces de relajarse cuando estaban en la casa, solo cuando accedían al sótano y cerraban la compuerta se sentían verdaderamente a salvo, pero por el momento decidieron permanecer en la superficie.

- Sigues dándole vueltas al asunto y sabes que ya no tiene solución- dijo Cindy dejando el plato vacio en una mesita.

- No es culpa mía, es como si tuviera dos titanes luchando en el interior de mi cabeza y ninguno llega a ganar nunca.- contesto amargamente.

- Estamos aquí Jimmy, ya no hay marcha atrás, no podemos volver a la vida que llevábamos, no hasta que acabemos con esto. Ninguno de los dos no lo perdonaríamos.- le paso un brazo por los hombros y junto su cabeza sobándole tiernamente el pelo que se había cortado para que no le estorbase.

- Esa es una de las partes, la otra es la que me impide continuar con esto, querer llevarte de nuevo a la seguridad de nuestra isla.

- Por eso estás tan confuso.- dijo de forma enigmática.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto extrañado de no poder interpretar las palabras de Cindy.

- Desde siempre tu cerebro y tu corazón se han enfrentado por hacer lo correcto y te habías acostumbrado a dar en aquellos momentos la razón a tu corazón, pero ahora no es tu mente, ni tu razón lo que esta enfrentándose a tu corazón. Es tu propio corazón el que se enfrenta a sí mismo. Una parte no puede abandonar a toda esta gente a su suerte ante un futuro incierto. La otra no te permite continuar con una cruzada que me pone en peligro, aunque sepas perfectamente que soy capaz de cuidarme sola es tu corazón el que dicta esas órdenes contradictorias.- explico Cindy de forma pausada interpretando sus pensamientos para decirle lo que le sucedía.

- Por eso te quiero tanto- le sonrió antes de darle un beso en la frente y cargando con ella hasta su dormitorio. Al pasar por la puerta activo las defensas nocturnas de la casa y siguió escaleras arriba.- Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco pero también la más sabia. ¿Sabes por qué?

- Porque conozco la diferencia entre ambas- respondió divertida- Hacia bastante que no me decías que me querías- advirtió con un brillo turbio en los ojos.

- Hemos estado ocupados, salir de la isla, el viaje, los inventos- se intento excusar Jimmy- Pero tienes razón, no hay excusas para no decirle a la mujer que quieres que la amas con toda tu alma. Te lo compensare, te lo prometo. Pide lo que quieras.

- ¿Lo que quiera?- pregunto pícaramente.

- Lo que quieras- aseguro aunque su cerebro ya estaba estudiando esa expresión y le preocupaba enormemente lo que se le ocurriera a esa rubita que le traía loco.

- Humm… Déjame pensar, que tal un masaje de pies con esa crema que encontré la semana pasada.- Jimmy suspiro aliviado y asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Juntos entraron en el dormitorio principal sin darse cuenta que la mirada de dos jóvenes les observaban desde el otro extremo del pasillo conteniéndose por no reír. Incluso Libby parecía haber olvidado momentáneamente su enfado con el genio para alegrarse por los dos. Sheen y Libby se miraron con complicidad y se metieron en su cuarto para hacer lo que esos dos no iban a hacer, dormir.


	15. Amigo Perdido

Una figura encapuchada, encorvada sobre su túnica negra. Envuelta entre las telas caminaba en círculos alrededor de un gran charco de sangre. Restos de garras, patas y colas se superponían al marco rojo oscuro. Se agacho frente al cráneo de un gran Tiranosaurio. Una mano surgió de entre los pliegues se quedo a medio camino crispada de irritación. Esos animales eran sus pequeños, eran difíciles de conseguir y aun más de adiestrar y un condenado grupo de niñatos ha sido capaz de diezmar sus filas. Ahora no le quedaba ningún carnívoro, bueno eso no era del todo cierto, pero en perspectiva aquella noche había perdido la mitad de sus bio-fuerzas.

Tendría que comenzar el proceso de nuevo para conseguir nuevos ejemplares pero le llevaría demasiado tiempo. Se levanto y se acerco a un grupo de pretorianos que encerraban algo en su formación. Un hombre regordete que respiraba con fatigación. Un gesto de su mano y los soldados se apartaron para dejar paso al hombre de su interior.

- Wheezer, creo que tendrás una noche ajetreada gracias a tus "amigos". Recoge los restos, me da igual como lo hagas pero no quiero rastro alguno que pueda ayudar a esa absurda resistencia. Cuando termines quiero que empieces a entrenar al ejemplar cero.- Carl que había mantenido la cabeza agachada dio un respingo y miro con terror al Emperador.- No me discutas, esto es culpa de tus amigos recuérdalo bien, si mueres no será culpa mía sino de los que han matado a estos animales.

- Si mi señor- asintió Carl, era muy claro que le temblaba la voz de puro terror pero eso al emperador pareció divertirle más que otra cosa.

- Así me gusta, ahora comienza a trabajar.- diciendo esto desapareció en la oscuridad.

Carl comenzó a trabajar, recogió los fragmentos más grandes y los amontonaba en el centro, formando una pira. Lo mejor era quemarlo todo, los soldados tenían botes con termita, un potente agente incendiario que era capaz de atravesar una plancha de acero como si fuera mantequilla.

Hacia es trabajo de manera mecánica, sabia muy bien que si se ponía a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo no habría podido contener las lagrimas. Al fin y al cabo esas criaturas eran prácticamente sus hijos. Los había criado y los había visto crecer. Los había enseñado todo lo que sabían. Y ahora estaban muertos y no volvería a verlos. Sintió una punzada de ira hacia Jimmy. El había matado a su favorito sin darle importancia. El propio emperador se lo había enseñado. Podía ser su mejor amigo pero si volvían a verse no dudaría en darle una paliza.

Desterró esa línea de pensamiento. Había recogido todos los trozos. Ahora con una pala iba haciendo círculos alrededor de aquella carnicería tirando la arena ensangrentada al montículo. No pudo evitar recordar cuanto tiempo hacia que no veía a sus queridas llamas aunque al principio le fue insoportable no tenerlas cerca tras todo ese tiempo ya apenas se preocupaba por ello.

Llevaba prácticamente tanto tiempo secuestrado como Sheen y Libby pero a diferencia de estos, Carl si podía ser útil. Sus habilidades en la cría de llamas, incluida aquella generada en un laboratorio, le habían convertido en un pilar fundamental en el ejército biológico del emperador.

Desde su encierro había pasado a formar parte del grupo de adiestramiento de los animales. Allí había varias personas en su misma situación, bacteriólogos, inmunólogos, veterinarios. Toda una serie de expertos en distintos campos que trabajaban al unísono para mantener sanos a aquellas mortíferas y bellas criaturas.

Y no eran los únicos, Carl sabía que en la torre había todo tipo de genios trabajando día y noche, ya fuera en los pretorianos, en los vehículos, en las defensas informáticas, incluso en la propia torre, reforzándola. Se había ganado el derecho a algunas comodidades entre ellas un ordenador, no tardo en tener un plano mental de cómo había ocurrido todo. Los secuestros, aunque extraños y desconcertantes no fueron relacionados. El mundo se desmoronaba por momentos como para prestarles atención. Ninguno vislumbro la importancia de esas personas en el alzamiento del imperio.

Ellos habían construido y mantenido el ejercito droide. Era algo obvio que una sola persona por muy inteligente que fuera era incapaz de crear un ejército de esa magnitud y en tan poco tiempo. El emperador había hecho lo diseños, se guardaba celosamente el programa de combate, no quería una rebelión en su propia base, los ingenieros construían las maquinas y el las dotaba de una inteligencia artificial. De esa forma el conseguía su ejercito pero sus prisioneros eran incapaces de usarlo para escapar.

Carl tardo toda la noche en recoger los restos. Ya despuntaban los primeros rayos de sol en el horizonte cuando lanzo la carga de termita. Tras un fogonazo de luz incandescente de un blanco cegador, el montículo se había convertido en una roca minúscula de cristal. Sus guardias le llevaron de nuevo a la base, Carl volvía a temblar por la proximidad de su encuentro con Cero. La última vez que lo había visto casi le arranco el brazo y no le gustaba repetir la experiencia.

- Os quedan bastante bien- atestiguo Cindy mirando a Sheen y Libby con sus trajes de combate.- Os dije que se adaptarían a vuestros cuerpos.

- Si son increíbles, me siento un superhéroe- dijo Sheen poniendo pose de héroe glorioso.

- Sheen no es momento de hacer tonterías, es momento de que Jimmy nos diga que hace aquí después de lo que nos dijo en aquella isla de mal muerte.- corto Libby mirando con fiereza a genio que siguió con la táctica de no darse cuenta.

- Muy maduro por tu parte Libby. No te han dicho que a caballo regalado no le mires el diente.- apostilló Jimmy de nuevo en su butaca con Goddard en el regazo. Hacia media hora que estaba despierto aguardando a que Sheen y Libby saliesen de su cuarto con sus trajes y pensando en que le diría cuando ni el mismo sabía que estaba haciendo.

- ¡Tú te atreves a hablar de madurez! ¡Tú! Que te quedaste en una isla por miedo a morir.- le grito Libby. Cindy la iba a cortar pero era tarde, ya había dicho lo mismo que la última vez y eso haría explotar a Jimmy. Miro de reojo a su marido pero él no pareció reaccionar.

- Libby, lo siento pero tengo prioridades y prioridades. He tardado mucho en asumir que tenia que volver, no podría haber permanecido quieto sabiendo como iba el mundo. Y ese tiempo no lo he malgastado en pensar en mi propia supervivencia como te recuerdo, sino por la de Cindy.- dijo con calma, había engañado a todos pero Cindy vio esa luz de pura agresividad en sus ojos estaba menguada y oscurecida pero estaba hay, levanto a Goddar y ella misma se sentó en su regazo sabiendo que eso lo calmaría o como poco impediría que se levantase.- Y sé muy bien que Cindy es capaz de valerse por si misma- añadió adelantándose a la protesta de Libby.- Pero ahora mismo no soy racional en ese aspecto.

- ¿Cómo habéis vuelto?- pregunto con curiosidad Sheen cambiando de tema, previendo una pelea.

- Construimos un barco, tardamos unas semanas pero nos sirvió para surcar el mar con bastante facilidad.- dijo Jimmy con orgullo.

- Hasta que llego el huracán.- murmuro Cindy- Menos mal que nos cogió a unos kilómetros de la costa.

- Si por poco nos devuelve volando a la isla.- bromeo Jimmy, aunque se le ensombreció el rostro ante ese recuerdo.

La tormenta los sorprendió cerca de la costa de California, durante unos minutos, el barco aguanto el embate de las olas, Jimmy al timón tenia que dar bruscos giros para evitar que zozobrara la embarcación.

Cindy iba de proa a popa, calada hasta los huesos, tiritaba por el frió y las manos se le habían entumecido, apenas tenia sensibilidad pero no daba su brazo a torcer, seguía reciamente las ordenes de Jimmy. Las olas la golpeaban una y otra vez pero ella no se inmutaba aseguraba los cabos, comprobaba los cabestrantes.

El viento silbaba con violencia a su alrededor en un torbellino de furia que trataba de tumbar a aquel adversario de madera, que se atrevía a sublevarse ante su poderío. Jimmy estaba concentrado en mantenerse a flote pero en un vistazo rápido a Cindy el tiempo se detuvo. Corría por la cubierta rumbo a una cuerda sobre tensada que estaba a punto de desprenderse del nudo, a cinco metros del cabo este arranco de cuajo el soporte en el que estaba anudado, dio un latigazo en el aire rasgándolo con su característico chasquido al traspasar la barrera del sonido.

Jimmy vio perfectamente a pesar de la oscuridad reinante por la tormenta, como el cable negro se acercaba rápidamente a Cindy, envolviéndola y lanzándola por los aire, en el punto más alto le pareció ver como el cable se destensaba soltando el cuerpo de Cindy que salio despedido a la otra punta del barco, no podía afirmarlo pero estaba seguro de haber visto un gran chorro de sangre saliendo como una fuente.

Soltó el timón sin importarle que el barco perdiera el control y se hundiera. Ahora solo quería estar con Cindy, lo que acababa de ver le había dejado blanco y temblando no precisamente de frió. Salio de la sala de control adentrándose en la ventisca de agua y viento que era la cubierta del barco. Corrió, resbalo, se golpeo, se levanto y volvió a correr. Fueron los diez metros más largos y aterradores desde hacia muchos años, desde que tuvo que sacar a Cindy del agua medio muerta.

Llego ante su cuerpo, estaba consciente se había arrastrado hasta el borde y se apoyaba pesadamente en la madera para no caerse. Se agarraba con fuerza el vientre, su cara de angustia y dolor lo decía todo. Temía que si la movía la dañase aun más pero no iba a dejarla allí. Cargo con ella con una mano mientras con la otra se apoyaba en la barandilla para llegar de nuevo a la seguridad del camarote.

Una vez en su camarote, la deposito con suma delicadeza y cuidado sobre el camastro. Cindy respiraba con dificultad, entrecortadamente. Estaba muy débil pero no se rendía seguía lucida. La mano de Jimmy tembló incontrolable cuando se acerco a la camiseta destrozada y ensangrentada para quitársela. Con un gran esfuerzo por no llorar se la quito dejándola en ropa interior. Vio una laceración que comenzaba en el hombro derecho y bajaba hasta la cadera izquierda. Era de un color purpúreo oscuro y en el centro un corte cubierto por una fina costra de sangre coagulada. Apenas sangraba pero era evidente que hacia muy poco que su cuerpo había respondido a la herida. Tenía todo el abdomen y el tórax sanguinolento, el sujetador antes de un blanco roto ahora era rojo en su mayor parte.

Examino la herida aliviado de comprobar que no era tan grave como parecía. Salio del camarote rumbo al pequeño baño que habían construido en la popa para recoger algunas vendas y una garra con agua. Al volver paso por la zona del timonel trabo el timón para que fuera siempre rumbo a la costa y volvió al camarote de Cindy. Se había dormido, su respiración se había vuelto acompasada y regular. Se sentó a su lado y empezó a mojar las vendas y a limpiarle las heridas. Para su alivio descubrió que el corte no era más que un desgarrón en la piel de apenas un milímetro o dos. Ya no sangraba. Al terminar de limpiarla le cubrió la herida con las vendas limpias que le quedaban.

Se aseguro que estaba bien y volvió al timón. La tormenta había amainado notablemente. Seguramente se estaba desplazando en dirección contraria. A lo lejos vio una línea blanca. Una playa. Estaban de nuevo en casa aunque ya no pudiera llamar hogar a aquel país.

Cindy tardo en recuperar su condición atlética, pero en cuanto se puso el traje al llegar a Retroville recupero en el acto toda su fuerza y flexibilidad. Al acostumbrarse a él una vez sanada de su herida, aun fue más fuerte. Estuvieron en Retroville hasta recuperarse del viaje y para armarse de todo lo que pudiera servirles, información, nuevos inventos, todo lo necesario para enfrentarse a un formidable oponente.

- Tierra llamando a Jimmy.- dijo Libby sacando al joven genio de sus ensoñaciones.

- ¿Si?- pregunto todavía un poco descolocado.

- Estabas en las nubes- bromeo Cindy ocultándoles a sus amigos en que estaba pensando su novio.- Y si bajamos abajo ya, no estoy a gusto aquí arriba.

- Si tienes razón, es hora de ocultarnos por completo y preparar una estrategia para reparar el desastre de ayer.- concedió Jimmy levantándose, Cindy con un movimiento felino se aparto de su regazo y se planto a su lado.

- ¿Desastre?- pregunto Sheen

- Si, vuestra misión de infiltración estaba condenada al fracaso. No tuvisteis en cuenta el sistema de alarma que envuelve la torre en cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda.-Explico Jimmy- No es culpa vuestra, sino de la CIA, confió en que los AWACS de rastreo le entregaran información fidedigna. Es evidente que no se puede detectar algo invisible sino sabes que buscar.

- Sabia que era un plan bastante mediocre- dijo Sheen con seriedad.

- Y si lo sabias porque nos ofrecimos voluntarios.- comento con ironía Libby.

- Me extrañaría mucho que el ejército os preguntara vuestra opinión.

- Con razón te extrañas, prácticamente nos obligaron, pero tampoco pensaba quejarme, estábamos haciendo lo que debíamos.- dijo Libby cortante pero menos fría que al principio.

- Vamos ya esta el sol en lo más alto, los rastreadores tardaran poco en llegar para su ronda. Vamos al sótano.- dijo Cindy apremiando a la pareja para que se levantara. Goddard ya había desaparecido por la puerta del sótano.


	16. Secreto a voces

Cindy salio corriendo de la sala de entrenamiento tapándose la boca con ambas manos mientras se ponía a cada paso más y más verde. Jimmy no se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado concentrado en su propio entrenamiento, intentando conseguir un tiro de rebote para blancos a cubierto.

Sheen tenía los ojos vendados para su propia prueba de agudización de sentidos. Por suerte Libby estaba afilando, la que se había convertido en su arma favorita, una catana con un filo tan cortante que si hería a alguien no se daba cuenta hasta que veía su propia sangre empañando el tenue brillo de la espada samurai.

Libby miro un momento a los dos chicos que había en la sala, no se darían cuenta si ella también se iba. La chica siguió a su mejor amiga a través de los numerosos y laberínticos pasillos de la estructura que se sumergía bajo la casa que tenían encima.

Se perdió en un par de ocasiones, le resultaba difícil orientarse bajo tierra y Cindy no le ayudaba en nada corriendo tan deprisa y silenciosamente. Por suerte Jimmy les había concedido permisos sobre VOX y el ordenador le permitió seguir el rastro a Cindy aunque no la viera.

Tardo un par de minutos en encontrarla. Primero la oyó, el sonido de una arcada seguido del sonido de chapoteo y de nuevo una arcada. Libby llego a la puerta del lavabo y abrió sin llamar, sabia que si llamaba Cindy cerraría con llave. Cindy tenía la cabeza en el interior del inodoro, vomitaba con violencia, las sacudidas le recorrían todo el cuerpo con cada nueva vómito. No vio como Libby se sentaba en el vide y le recogía el pelo para que no se manchara.

El olor acre y dulzón del vómito inundo el pequeño espacio. Cindy respiraba agitadamente, hacia rato que se había percatado de la presencia de su amiga pero no tenia fuerzas todavía para hacerle frente a la conversación que se avecinaba, ya lo estaba pasando bastante mal ocultándole aquello a Jimmy y peor cuando descubrió porque estaba en esa situación sin tener a nadie a quien contárselo.

Siempre se mostraba fuerte ante todos, pero solo era fachada, era algo que Jimmy había descubierto con el paso del tiempo y le agradecía que la tratase igual pese a aquel descubrimiento, pero en ese momento necesitaba un hombro sobre el que llorar y Jimmy no era aquel hombro.

Necesitaba a alguien cercano y de confianza que no se lo dijese a Jimmy. Llevaba una década sin ver a Libby pero algo le decía que su amistad seguía igual de fuerte que el primer día. Poco a poco fue recobrando el aliento, se levanto lentamente y se apoyo en la bañera. Miro a Libby con un intento de sonrisa que se quedo en mueca grotesca a causa del hilillo de saliva y bilis que le recorría la cara.

Libby le sonrió con comprensión y cogiendo una toalla, que mojo previamente en agua caliente, le limpio con cuidado la cara de su amiga. Estuvieron así bastante tiempo. No hablaron, ninguna quería romper aquel silencio. Libby alzo la mano y cogió el teléfono de la ducha y abrió el agua caliente. Cindy se dejo hacer, se puso de rodillas apoyando la cabeza en la bañera mientras Libby le limpiaba el pelo que se había quedado pringoso y reseco.

- No tienes que contármelo sino quieres, pero deberías decírselo a Jimmy.- dijo Libby rompiendo el silencio.

- Eso seria una estupidez, ya has visto lo que le cuesta quedarse aquí, si le dijera lo que me pasa, o lo insinuase, estaríamos rumbo a la isla antes de que me diera cuenta.- replico en un murmullo Cindy, aun estaba débil y no se sentía con mucha fuerza.- Supongo que ya habrás sacado tus propias conclusiones.

- Es demasiado evidente, tendrías que ser más cuidadosa si quieres mantenerlo en secreto.- contesto Libby con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- A estas alturas deberías saber que estas casada con un genio que te conoce mejor que tú. Si sigues de esta manera se dará cuenta más temprano que tarde.

- Esperemos que no, seria una condena para el mundo.- dijo Cindy apesadumbrada.

-Has cambiado mucho. En realidad, Habéis cambiado mucho, los dos. Jimmy ya no es tan condenadamente egocéntrico. Puede que ya no le haga falta si ya lo eres tú por él.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto extrañada.

- Lo describes como si el fuera el único que puede salvarnos.

-¿Y no lo es?

- Yo no he dicho eso, me refiero a que un héroe no suele ser consciente de su importancia, y los que lo son no suelen alardear de ello, pero tú lo haces por él.- Cindy se quedo pensativa durante un momento.

- Si, hemos cambiado mucho- concedió al final- ¿Quién iba a imaginar que acabaríamos así?

- ¿Te hago una lista o te dijo directamente quien gano la apuesta?- bromeo Libby.

- ¿Apuesta? ¿Qué apuesta?

- Todo Retroville aposto por vuestra relación, y no apostaban si acabarías o no juntos, apostamos por cuanto tardaríais en estarlo.

- ¿Quién gano?- pregunto algo molesta porque la gente se inmiscuyera de aquella forma en su vida privada.

- La madre de Jimmy, gano a la tuya por tres meses.- dijo Libby reprimiendo una carcajada ante la expresión de Cindy.

- ¿Ellas también? Tan evidente era que incluso mi madre lo supo.- pregunto incomoda.

- No es que fuera evidente, es que muchos nos preguntaron cuanto tiempo llevabais saliendo, nada más conoceros. La única que no pareció darse por enterada era Betty Quinlan.

- ¿Qué fue de ella?

- La última vez que la vi estaba de camarera en el Candy Bar.- contesto Libby, asombrada de que Cindy no reaccionase ante eso.

- Pobrecilla, Jimmy intento enseñarle algo pero parece ser que no arraigo lo suficiente.- se lamento Cindy.

- Las hormonas ya te están pasando factura, la Cindy que conozco estaría bailando ante la noticia de Quinlan trabaja de camarera.

-¿Tú crees? Si solo estoy de unas semanas.- curioseo mientras se frotaba con ternura el vientre, no podía asegurarlo pero parecía que estaba algo más hinchado de lo habitual, desecho la idea enseguida, debían se imaginaciones suyas.

- Nunca he estado embarazada así que no puedo decírtelo con seguridad- le sonrió Libby levantándose.- Deberíamos volver antes de que se preocupen por nosotras.

- Jimmy me da mucha libertad siempre que no salga del sótano, nunca ha sido de esos que te controlan veinticinco horas al día.- dijo mientras se ponía en pie con algo de dificultad, aun tenia calambres en los músculos.- Salvo aquella vez que por poco me ahogo- añadió en un murmullo más para si misma que para Libby pero esta la escucho.

- ¡Casi te ahogas! ¿¡Y cuando pensabas contarme eso!- inquirió alarmada Libby, no era propio de Cindy guardarse ese tipo de historias.

- Nunca. Me avergüenza una barbaridad, cuando recuerdo la mirada de Jimmy se me hiela la sangre. Me salvo, casi morimos los dos, pero consiguió sacarme de la cueva, aun no se como lo hizo, era roca maciza, me dijo que era volcánica pero la roca que yo palpe tenia más de granítica. Supongo que fue la falta de aire, pero lo peor de ese día fue esa condenada mirada.- Cindy le relato a Libby todo lo que ocurrió aquel día mientras volvían a la sala de entrenamiento.- Cuando tengo pesadillas siempre son sobre ese día.- añadió al terminar el relato.

- No me extraña, morir ahogado no debe ser nada agradable.- comento Libby con un estremecimiento. Cindy no la corrigió, pero para ella lo que daba autentico pavor era algo de lo que no estaba completamente segura y era ese brillo misterioso que irradiaron los ojos de Jimmy justo antes de empezar la discusión, el mismo brillo que juraría haber visto cuando llegaron Libby y Sheen a la isla. Se moría de la curiosidad pero ese tema era tabú para ellos y no creía que fuera buena idea airearlo por ser curiosa, "_La curiosidad mato al gato_" se repetía una y otra vez cuando le entraba esa ansia de saber de la que ambos estaban infectados.

- ¿Dónde estabais? – pregunto Sheen cuando las vio entrar por la puerta del simulador, Jimmy estaba detrás, seguía con su arco como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Cosas de chicas, Sheen mejor no preguntes.- contesto evasiva Libby. Cindy vio como Jimmy se tensaba ante esa respuesta pero también podía ser que estaba estabilizando el tiro.

- Lo que ordenes- dijo Sheen cortésmente haciendo una reverencia tan acusada que acabo dándose un cabezazo con el suelo.

Libby recogió su espada y le pidió a Cindy que la ayudase con su entrenamiento, lo hizo con un único propósito, que Cindy no se forzase más de lo necesario pero le salio el tiro por la culata, su amiga rubia estaba dándolo todo por desarmarla, con fintas, con golpes bajos, con saltos. Lanzaba ataques rápidos, seguidos por golpes contundentes y una lluvia de golpes tan seguidos que Libby estuvo a punto de perder un brazo.

Al final del día, Libby estaba más cansada que Cindy, se notaba que la vida en una isla desierta la había fortalecido de sobremanera. Su último duelo había sido sin duda el peor, Libby estaba totalmente agotada y no pudo parar a tiempo uno de los ataques de Cindy y si no hubiera sido por la velocidad de reacción de la rubio el tajo que ahora tenía en la pierna seria diez veces más grande.

Entre todos la llevaron con cuidado a su cuarto, mientras Cindy se deshacía en disculpas. Libby le restaba importancia no era la herida más seria que se había hecho y tampoco sería la última. La dejaron en su cama y los chicos fueron a por el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Al quedarse solas, Cindy arrastro una silla hasta la cama y se sentó al lado de su amiga.

- Se lo que has intentado Libby, pero por tu bien y por el mío, será mejor que no seas tan blanda en los entrenamientos. Jimmy es observador, se dará cuenta de que estas siendo menos agresiva, y ya me has dicho que yo era demasiado evidente pero Jimmy s fija más en cosas que desentonen con lo habitual.- explico Cindy con un tono normal, para que no sonase a critica o que pareciera una reprimenda.

- Después de lo de hoy no pienso ser amable contigo nunca- bromeo Libby pero al reírse se movió y la pierna se resintió provocándole una mueca.

- Siento lo de la pierna, por suerte Jimmy tiene un autentico arsenal de medicamentos. No te quedara ni cicatriz.- tranquilizo Cindy a Libby aunque esta sabía perfectamente que esas palabras iban más para tranquilizar a la rubia que otra cosa.

Jimmy aun tardo un par de minutos, en los cuales Cindy y Libby aprovecharon el tiempo para planear como tendrían que actuar para que nadie se diese cuenta de que Cindy estaba encinta. Por poco las descubre Sheen que entro sigilosamente en la habitación pero por suerte para ellas, el pobre estaba demasiado asustado por su esposa que no pareció escuchar nada y Sheen era de los que no podía guardarse nada cuando veía o escuchaba algo chocante.

Una hora después Cindy se cambiaba el traje de combate por su pijama, a su lado estaba Jimmy que acababa de volver de revisar el vendaje a Libby, estaba completamente seguro que sus medicinas acelerarían la curación y que a la mañana siguiente Libby estaría como nueva.

Cindy termino de cambiarse y fue hacia la cama con un andar torpe, esta medio dormida, tantas emociones en un solo día le habían robado todas sus energías. Se tumbo y se cubrió con la manta, no ya por frio sino por una sensación acogedora y cálida por estar cubierta por una manta, le recordaba a su niñez cuando en los días de tormenta se cubría con su mantita preferida y estaba totalmente convencida de que bajo su protección no le pasaría nada malo, evocar el pasado le hizo ver que aun seguía siendo esa misma niña pero que había cambiado la manta por algo mucho mejor, por su mejor amigo y el novio perfecto.

Jimmy se quito su propio traje y con algo de pereza se puso una camiseta. Siguió a Cindy hasta la cama y se arropo con ella, pasándole un brazo por encima del vientre en ánimo protector. El primer impulso de Cindy ante ese gesto fue el de alejarse, pero lo reprimió a tiempo, aun era demasiado pronto para que notase nada y si se alegaba sospecharía algo.

Jimmy acomodo su cabeza en la almohada y se acerco más a Cindy antes de cerrar los ojos.

- Espero que ese secreto tuyo, no vuelva a afectarle tan negativamente a Libby- murmuro jocoso Jimmy, a Cindy se le cayó el alma a los pies, no había durado ni veinticuatro horas.- Seré todo oídos cuando quieras contármelo. Buenas noches, amor.- añadió antes de dormirse. Cindy sonrió agradecida y aliviada a partes iguales. Agradecida por tener a alguien como Jimmy a su lado. Aliviada de que no la obligase a contárselo. Estaba convencida de que no era fácil para Jimmy mantenerse en la inopia y lo hacía por ella. Unas lágrimas rebeldes se le escaparon, las dejo ir, estaba tan emocionada que no tenía razón para retenerlas.

- Buenas noches.- susurro Cindy- Papa- añadió con voz inaudible, aunque Jimmy ya estaba profundamente dormido. Cindy cerró los ojos y se durmió en brazos de su Morfeo particular.


	17. Compras insolitas

Jimmy cambio el peso de una pierna a la otra por decima vez en un minuto. Vigilaba en todas direcciones. Llevaba el traje de combate con el arco ceñido a la espalda y pegado al carcaj. Llevaban tres horas en el exterior, era un tiempo excesivo para lo que tenían que hacer pero por alguna razón Cindy había parado en mitad del camino en una farmacia, en una gasolinera y en un supermercado.

Libby y Sheen no se habían dado cuenta de que los dejaban atrás con el coche y siguieron rumbo a la casa. Jimmy tuvo que llamarles para que no volvieran y acto seguido cargar con el arco y seguir a Cindy por su tour personal. Llevaban el maletero a reventar de comida, agua y otros víveres, pero Cindy estaba buscando otra cosa. Algo relacionado con el secreto que tenía con Libby. Durante toda esa semana habían estado entrenando hasta la extenuación y al mismo tiempo salían y entraban continuamente en la sala de entrenamiento.

Jimmy no la había presionado, y la mayor parte del tiempo se hacia el loco, pero estaba llegando a un extremo que hasta Sheen se estaba dando cuenta de sus ausencias injustificadas. Jimmy se daba perfecta cuenta que si se ponía a escarbar acabaría descubriendo que pasaba, simplemente usando la lógica, pero su instinto, al que tiempo atrás había aprendido a escuchar detenidamente, le repetía que se mantuviera al margen que lo que descubriera no le iba a alegrar. Y así llevaba todo ese tiempo desde la primera desaparición de Cindy, en Babia por voluntad propia. "_La ignorancia es la base de la felicidad_" esa era la frase más recurrente, se repetía continuamente y no era de extrañar, si escuchaba a su instinto siempre era porque su mente lógica se lo permitía viéndolo ventajoso, pero ahora la mente quería saber y el instinto no. Era una dura batalla pero no sería la primera vez que desoía a su cabeza.

Se dio cuenta que las contadas ocasiones que lo había hecho, había sido a causa de ella. Se quedo en la isla por amor, se quedo bajo el agua por desesperación y no hacía preguntas por confianza. Todo por ella. Sonrió pensando en lo que se había convertido con el paso de los años, lo alegado que estaba de su yo infantil, y no cambiaría nada en absoluto. Salvo lo de un emperador soberano intentado apoderarse de la Tierra.

Miro por encima del hombro el Hummer H1 que estaba estacionado de cualquier forma en la puerta. Había tenido que maniobrar más de lo que quería para que pareciera abandonado. Un disfraz que no duraría mucho si utilizaban infrarrojos, verían enseguida el calor que despedía el motor encendido.

Oyó movimiento detrás de él y se volvió a tiempo de ver a Cindy guardarse un paquete en uno de los numerosos bolsillos de su traje. Jimmy torció el gesto pero no dijo nada. Le abrió la puerta y los dos salieron rumbo al coche. Cindy parecía más nerviosa de lo habitual como si estuviera deseando salir de allí.

Jimmy se abrocho el cinturón y puso la marcha atrás para salir de allí. El motor bramo suplicante de que desencadenasen toda su potencia como un dragón durmiente que acabase de despertar, aquel coche pedía que le pusieran a toda potencia. Jimmy no desoyó su petición el también estaba intranquilo, un frio en la espina dorsal le estaba avisando de algo, como si estuviese a punto de pasar algo muy malo si no se alegaban de allí.

- Gracias- susurro Cindy bajando la cabeza.

- Tienes derecho a tener tus secretos.- contesto Jimmy con voz calmada.

- Sé lo difícil que debe ser para ti pero te prometo que en cuanto me sienta con fuerzas te lo diré.- prometió Cindy apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

- No te preocupes Cindy, esto puede esperar todo el tiempo que quieras. Yo no pienso presionarte.

- Por eso se me hace tan cuesta arriba no decírtelo, si aun fueras como aquel niño que fuiste me sería más fácil ocultártelo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Si fuera más como ese niño no tendrías ese secreto- sentencio sin pensar Jimmy. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho empezó a analizar el porqué, no lo había dicho de forma consciente. Entonces tenía que haber sido su subconsciente que trataba de decirle algo, o peor aun que ya había deducido que le ocultaba Cindy con tanta vehemencia. Noto la mirada insistente e inquisitiva de Cindy sobre él pero ahora solo tenía capacidad para esa frase tan ambigua y a la vez esclarecedora.

- ¿Jimmy?- se atrevió a preguntar Cindy, había reconocido esa expresión en su rostro de profunda concentración cuando intentaba resolver algún problema de difícil solución, y si a eso le añadimos la frase que había soltado justo antes, no deparaba nada bueno a Cindy. De pronto el coche freno de golpe, a Jimmy se le había desencajado el rostro. Tenía la boca abierta y los ojos a punto de salírsele de las orbitas. Se movía como a cámara lenta, como si su descubrimiento le hubiera consumido todas las energías. Miro a Cindy como si la pudiera atravesar pero con esa mirada sorprendida aun en su expresión.

- Estas…estas… estas emb…

No pudo terminar la frase una luz cegadora inundo el exterior con abrasadora celeridad. Un segundo después una explosión trono en la distancia haciéndoles vibrar hasta el tuétano de los huesos. El coche de dos toneladas y media se balanceo como una pluma en un tornado. Jimmy volvió la cabeza a la carretera e intento acelerar para alegarse de allí pero sufrieron un fuerte impacto en el lateral derecho, el coche dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. No tardo en repetirse esta vez el golpe vino del lado izquierdo, fue el doble de fuerte y levanto el vehículo en el aire como si fuera de papel haciéndole dar varias vueltas de campana. Ingrávidos sus ocupantes fueron vapuleados de una esquina a la otra.

Cayeron con estrepito al suelo. La cabeza les daba vueltas y tardaron un momento en darse cuenta que estaban boca abajo. A través del parabrisas, ahora convertido en una telaraña de cristal roto, vieron con terror un gigantesco pie de tres dedos con una garra monstruosamente afilada en cada dedo. Un segundo pie hizo acto de presencia cuando el animal dio un paso adelante. Continúo acercándose hasta estar prácticamente encima de ellos. Entonces surgió una figura encapuchada, debía de haber estado montada en la bestia hasta ese momento. Con un gesto de la mano hizo que el parabrisas saliera volando.

Cindy miro con pánico a Jimmy en busca de algún plan pero lo encontró inconsciente. Un hilillo de sangre le surgía del oído y tenía una herida muy fea en la nuca por la que surgía sangre a borbotones. Ella tampoco había salido indemne, lo primero que hizo prácticamente como un acto reflejo fue llevarse las manos al vientre para comprobar algo que no podía notar, pero sintió que estaba bien, no tanto como ella, tenía una pierna entumecida, seguramente rota y su cinturón se había trabado atrapándola. De todos modos no podría haber huido, aunque hubiera tenido la pierna sana que no era el caso, no podría haberlo abandonado a su suerte aunque huir hubiera significado poder rescatarle.

Miro de nuevo hacia delante, lo que vio le dejo sin habla. La figura encapuchada se había acuclillado y se había quitado la túnica mostrando su identidad, en el tiempo que Cindy había utilizado para comprobar que los tres ocupantes estaban bien. La miraba con suficiencia, con esa sonrisa diabólica que parecía formar parte de él.

En su mirada se detectaba distintas cosas que Cindy no lograba identificar. ¿Miedo?, ¿Curiosidad?, ¿Ira? Incluso creo detectar un brillo afectivo cuando la miro a los ojos pero no podía asegurarlo, esa cara, esa cara con esa sonrisa y esa expresión maligna se le grabo a fuego. Entonces y solo entonces las consecuencias del accidente le pasaron factura y su cuerpo se desconecto sumido en un letargo reparador.

El emperador rio con ganas cuando vio como Cindy se desmayaba. Nunca hubiera ni soñado con que su primer encuentro hubiera sido tan perfecto. Solo esperaba poder ver la expresión que pondría Sally al verlos, en especial al verla a ella. Se acerco un poco más a sus mortíferos rivales. Tuvo que agacharse un poco más para pasar bajo el capo.

Miro a Jimmy, la viva imagen de un guerrero, lástima que ya no le sirviera de mucho ese cuerpo musculado, ni siquiera su privilegiada mente podría detenerlo. En el pasado era cierto que estaban a la misma altura pero ahora él era mucho mejor en todos los aspectos.

Volvió a mirar a Cindy con una sonrisa perpetúa en los labios. No pudo resistirse y estiro la mano para acariciarle una mejilla. Tenía una piel suave y tersa pero se notaba el tratamiento dañino de estar en una isla desierta. Se pregunto cómo podrían haber convivido tanto tiempo juntos y aislados, si se extrapolaba a su "relación" con Sally era un autentico milagro.

Ellos apenas se veían y era un acuerdo tácito, prácticamente podrían llamarla emperatriz, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser su mano derecha para convertirse en su compañera en más de un aspecto.

-Disfrutando de la presa cazada.- dijo una voz tras él. No pudo sino hacer una mueca mientras meneaba la cabeza, era imposible que aquella mujer no se enterase de algo. Esa misión la había montado con unos minutos de antelación y ella estaba en la otra punta del mundo con los preparativos para su ofensiva asiática y ahora estaba allí delante de él.

- Admirando el triunfo- replico mientras salía del coche, vio como Sally miraba con curiosidad a Cindy.

- Yo soy mucho más atractiva que esa, si parece que no supiera lo que es el maquillaje.

- Yo no he dicho nada- se defendió. Era algo inconcebible como era posible que esa mujer lo acomplejara tanto como para que estuvieran a la misma altura.

- Solo hago patente un hecho, ahora si quieres puedes irte y preparar tu escena dramática. Yo misma me encargare de transportarlos.- concluyo con una media sonrisa.

- Lo que tu digas pero no te retrases- y diciendo esto se desvaneció en el aire como una voluta de humo.

- Muy pronto, deseareis estar muertos.- murmuro Sally mirando los cuerpos yacientes de Jimmy y Cindy con una sonrisa cruel.- Muy pronto.


	18. Rebelaciones dolorosas

**Por fin se ha acabado la espera. Muchos habrán adivinado la identidad del villano, pero estoy convencido de que os será una sorpresa la identidad de la villana. Ahora disfruten del capitulo que aunque corto es el principio del fin.**

Ruido de arrastre, la presión en los brazos, la abrasión en las piernas por ser remolcada por un suelo lleno de piedras y arena. Los pasos mecánicos a ambos lados. Un zumbido eléctrico constante. Eso es lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento Cindy Vortex. Tras ella oía los mismos sonidos, pudo haber sido el eco pero ella estaba segura de que era Jimmy.

Abrió los ojos con cuidado para que no la descubrieran pero habría dado igual que los hubiera abierto de golpe, tenía los ojos vendados. Durante una eternidad fue transportada como un peso muerto. Notaba y saboreaba el metálico sabor de la sangre en la boca. La cabeza le martilleaba constantemente, amenazando con partirse por la mitad. Cada bocanada de aire era un suplicio, con toda seguridad tenia una costilla rota.

Notaba todo el cuerpo entumecido, se sentía muy pesada pero a la vez apreciaba una ligereza etérea en todo su ser, como si flotase a pesar de su pesadez. Concluyo que la perdida de sangre le estaba provocando alucinaciones. Solo esperaba que conservase la suficiente para que la criatura que se gestaba en su interior no se viese afectada.

Un silbido, una ligera corriente de aire de presión negativa y fue lanzada al interior de alguna habitación. Seguidamente Jimmy cayó sobre ella aplastándole las piernas. Se levanto enseguida a pesar de su ceguera y tanteo el suelo en busca de Cindy. Al encontrarla la ayudo a levantarse y se quitaron las vendas de los ojos. Miraron a su alrededor para encontrarse con una sala enorme con una escalinata al fondo con un gran trono en la cima. No había nada más, solo el sillón. Una puerta a la izquierda de las escaleras se abrió mostrando a dos personas que entraron en la habitación con paso altanero y soberbio.

Desde esa distancia Jimmy no podía verlos con claridad pero Cindy sabia quien era, nunca lo había visto pero Jimmy le contó de su intento de clonación en el que había desaparecido una de las copias. Cindy entonces sintió como una fuerza tiraba de ella en dirección contraria a Jimmy, ambos salieron disparados contra las paredes. El cemento les envolvió las extremidades. Y como una coraza inmovilizadota el cemento se separo de la pared impidiéndoles cualquier movimiento. Volvieron a flotar hasta el centro de la sala junto a sus dos captores.

Ahora si podían verles claramente, a los dos. Jimmy miro al hombre un poco sorprendido pero no demasiado, ya se había esperado ese encuentro, sin embargo cuando miro a la mujer, los ojos por poco se le salen de las orbitas, su miraba bajaba de Cindy a la mujer y de vuelta a Cindy. Ese comportamiento tuvo como resultado una carcajada divertida del hombre.

Se adelanto un poco y miro con curiosidad a su prisionero. Las dos caras de una misma moneda.

- ¿Tu estancia en esa isla te ha reblandecido el cerebro? Te considero inferior a mí en todos los aspectos pero comparado con el resto de patéticos humanos siempre fuiste inteligente. Parece que enamorarte fue una maldición.

- ¿Quién es ella, clon?- bramo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo retroceder asombrado a su contrapartida.

- Es gracioso que preguntes eso, ¿acaso encuentras ciertas similitudes entre "tu amor" y mi compañera?- pregunto con mofa. Miro a Cindy y a la mujer ambas tan parecidas como el emperador y Jimmy. Eran dos gotas de agua, pero se apreciaban las diferencias de la vida de ambas, la piel blanquecina de Sally contrastaba con la bronceada de Cindy. Y algo que las dos parejas tenían en diferencia era su propia estructura, Jimmy y Cindy tras años de una vida dura en la isla habían desarrollado una fuerte musculatura.

- Sin duda recordaras que hace unos diez años, apareció una segunda Tierra durante unos minutos.- empezó Rally con una voz tan fría y a la vez tan parecida a la de Cindy que a Jimmy le producio un escalofrió.- Ese fenómeno se genero gracias a tu invento. Que recordaras también tiene el inconveniente de borrar el original cuando el objeto es demasiado grande.

- Mi intención era destruir este mundo y conquistar el otro, pero que gracia tendría conquistar un mundo en el que el Jimmy bueno no estuviera para verlo. Por lo tanto decidí volver y revertir la copia, pero antes ya había visto a Sally, y me intrigo se parece a Cindy pero comparte mi visión del mundo, es decir, el mundo bajo nuestros pies. Mi curiosidad pudo conmigo y la traje aquí, Sally Proton estaba en la Tierra original, dispuesta a ayudarme en mi perfecto plan.- continuo El clon malvado.

- A partir de hay fue sencillo, James ya se había encargado de que ningún gobierno ni institución benéfica fuera a buscaros. Eso nos dejo vía libre para preparar todos los elementos del plan que culminaron en un brillantemente ejecutado robo.

- ¿Cuál es la fuerza más poderosa del cosmos, Jimmy? ¿La nuclear, la química, la genética quizás? Ninguna de ellas, es una fuerza que siempre has despreciado por considerarla superchería y habladurías de tiempos incivilizados, pero citando al escritor Arthur C. Clark, una tecnología lo suficientemente avanzada es indistinguible de la magia. Magia, si, has oído bien. La primera vez que oí de ella también puse esa cara. Pero tiene cierto sentido, las pirámides por ejemplo, el hombre no tenía conocimientos suficientes para llegar a construirlas a una edad tan temprana para la especie, tuvieron que usar alguna tecnología fuera de su propia comprensión, una tecnología energética que yo he utilizado. Si eres aficionado a la literatura de H.P. Lovecraft conoceras su nombre. Pero dudo que llegases a leer algo de él.

- Necronomicon- susurro Cindy sin quitarle ojos a Rally, era una sensación extraña como mirar un reflejo que no obedece tus ordenes.

- Muy bien Cintia. Perfecto. Necronomicon, el libro escrito con sangre, encuadernado en piel humana y creado por el mismísimo diablo. No me creo mucho esa historia, he llegado a la conclusión que debe pertenecer a alguna clase de inteligencia extraterrestre capaz de modificar la realidad con solo nombrarla de una forma especial.

- Nos llevo años dar con él, tiempo suficiente para desentrañar su extraño lenguaje gracias a las múltiples fotografías y dibujos del mismo. Hay que reconocer que a pesar de cambiarlo de ubicación continuamente, la seguridad a su alrededor era pésima rallando en la incompetencia.

- Si, en realidad me inclino a pensar que no debieron de ser concientes de lo que tenían entre sus manos. Pero lo interesante viene justo después, ya teníamos el poder, ahora podíamos desencadenarlo en nuestro beneficio. Fue bastante sencillo hacer caer todo el país, sumirlo en el caos más absoluto pero había algo que faltaba, no podía dejar de vengarme de ti de cierta manera, si no lo hubiera hecho ¿Cómo dijiste que habría quedado el plan Sally?

- Incompleto.

- Exacto, incompleto, pero no iba a ir hasta el quinto infierno a buscarte, me resultaba más delicioso atacar a tus seres queridos, y como tenia que secuestrar a cientos de personas de todas formas no fue una complicación insalvable. La verdad es que la fuga de Folfax y Estevez precipitaron mi plan original pero los mecanismos ya estaban en marcha y pronto te tendría a mis pies.- James estaba recitando de memoria un plan perfectamente trazado para hacer pensar a Jimmy que todo había ido como él había querido a pesar que nunca tuvo intención de alertar al genio de su presencia. No quería tenerlo a su altura debía estar por debajo de él.- Y como puedes ver, mi plan ha sido ejecutado a la perfección.

- Te debe gustar el sonido de tu voz, para que nos estés contando todo esto cuando yo solo te pregunte por ella.- contesto ácidamente Jimmy.

- Oh… nos encanta escucharnos hablar. Pero solo quería que vieras lo estupido que has sido al venir aquí, como una mosca que cae en la tela de una araña. Antes de que fueses ejecutado, no soy imbecil, permitirte vivir supondría una gran brecha en mi seguridad interna. Aunque puede que Cindy sea un buen complemento para mi, a si tendría dos mujeres a juego.- Jimmy salto hacia delante, estaba tan furioso que agrieto el hormigón.- He dado en una yaga, acaso te molesta que yo pueda poseerla- otro tirón y la piedra se agrieto aun más. Jimmy parecía volverse mayor por momentos.- Y si hago esto.- James cogió a Sally por la cintura y le planto un beso, brusco, sin pasión o amor, solo por diversión. Eso fue lo máximo que pudo soportar Jimmy, ver a alguien besando a una chica tan parecida a Cindy le había hecho perder la cabeza. El armazón que le cubría estallo en mil pedazos, esto tomo por sorpresa a James que callo hacia atrás, Jimmy se le abalanzo con una mueca de furia. Estaba a punto de golpear a James cuando se oyó una detonación. Sally le estaba apuntando con un arma humeante. Cindy solo vio como a cámara lenta a Jimmy cayendo de rodillas mientras se agarraba el pecho con agonía. Cindy escucho como si estuviera a mil años luz su propia voz rota de angustia.

- ¡NOOO!


	19. Poder ancestral

No sabia como había llegado hasta allí, todo era caos, un torbellino de imágenes borrosas y emociones de una intensidad desgarradora. No recordaba que había pasado en los últimos minutos, su mente repetía una y otra vez una detonación, sorda, seca, un disparo. Entre esa vorágine de imágenes desenfocadas oía un disparo y veía la caída de Jimmy a cámara lenta.

Y eso era todo, su mente se había bloqueado incapaz de soportar esa idea que no paraba de cruzar el límite de su conciencia para volver a desaparecer en su subconsciente. Ahora solo funcionaba por instinto, una única y mortal idea estaba fijada a fuego en su mente, matarla.

Sus ojos enfocaron durante un segundo en el que la furia asesina había amainado un instante. Sus manos se entornaban alrededor de un frágil cuello. Notaba infinidad de cosas. El pulso de su victima, la verdugo de Jimmy, a través de sus manos. El color azul en el que estaba tornando su piel por la falta de oxigeno. Su propio rostro deformado por una mueca de furia e ira descontroladas. Su respiración agitada. Su piel endurecida como si su corazón convertido en piedra y hielo hubiera contagiado al resto del cuerpo.

No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí, no sabia como se había liberado del bloque de hormigón, ni como había llegado casi instantáneamente ante esa impostora, solo tenía una mente fija y clara, matar y no iba a parar hasta conseguir hacerlo. Sally a cada instante se tornaba más violeta, arremetía con todas sus fuerzas contra Cindy pero no lograba aligerar su presa. Entonces Cindy oyó algo que la hizo soltar a Rally que aprovecho para darle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. Cindy estaba tan absorta con lo que había oído que no sintió nada, solo el sonido de huesos al romperse, pensó que le había partido la mandíbula pero resulto que Sally se había hecho añicos la muñeca.

Esa voz, esa simple voz, hizo que la escarcha que se habia acoplado al corazon de Cindy se deshiciera, y un calor la inundase por dentro a pesar de observar con preocupación el cambio de tono.

- Hombre estupido ha enfadado a Jimmy. Mujer rubia a hecho daño a Jimmy. ¡JIMMY APLASTA HOMBRE ESTUPIDO Y MUJER RUBIA!- grito Jimmy levantándose. Cindy se giro a tiempo para ver la transformación de cómo esos preciosos ojos azules se volvían naranjas, como su piel se tornaba del mismo color y se hacia cada vez más y más grande. El Jimmy furioso había vuelto.

- Jimmy para- intento calmar Cindy para poder irse de allí utilizando esa nueva ventaja. Pero no pareció oírle, cargo contra James como si fuera un búfalo sicótico. Para sorpresa de Cindy, Jimmy se detuvo en seco a un metro escaso, como si hubiera chocado contra algo invisible. Entonces lo vio, una ondulación en el aire, un escudo protector que James había generado en el momento justo. Entonces todas esas ideas descabelladas encajaron para convertirse en una revelación. El clon malvado de Jimmy había domado y tenia bajo su absoluto control fuerzas que escapaban al entendimiento humano. Tenía el Necronomicon en su poder, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, en ese momento deseo no haber leído tantas novelas de terror, y no saber tan bien a que se estaba enfrentando.

Jimmy golpeo el escudo con tal violencia que hizo estremecerse toda la sala y hundió a James varios centímetros en el suelo. Volvió a intentarlo, una y otra vez, golpeaba, observaba desconcertado y volvía a golpear. Era incapaz de comprender que no podría atravesar ese escudo invisible. Cindy trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón mientras James por su parte se alegaba lentamente en dirección a la puerta por la que había desaparecido haría unos minutos, Sally sujetándose la mano con dolor.

Estaba a punto de escapar cuando por fin no de los puñetazos logro desintegra el escudo que provoco una reacción en cadena por la descompensación energética que causo una explosión que los mando a todos, a los extremos de la sala, volando. Cindy cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando un golpe que no llego a producirse. Los abrió esperando ver acercarse a toda velocidad el suelo o alegarse con la misma celeridad el techo pero lo que encontró fue a ella misma flotando a tres metros del suelo.

No le costo razonar que si Jimmy había vuelto a conseguir sus poderes ella no tenia que ser una excepción. Bajo lentamente al suelo para recuperar la confianza que años atrás tuvo con sus poderes. Jimmy estaba tirado baca arriba intentando levantarse. James en el otro extremo estaba apoyado contra el muro que se había combado con la presión.

Cindy se poso al lado de Jimmy y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas trato de retenerlo y llevarlo en dirección contraria, pero Jimmy no la miraba, tenia la vista fija en James. Arrastraba como si fuera polvo a Cindy por toda la habitación hasta llegar junto a un malherido clon. Estaba mareado y aturdido pero fue capaz de realizar un complicado movimiento con las manos mientras murmuraba algo. Un instante después había desaparecido. Jimmy contrariado por la desaparición de su presa, golpe el suelo hasta que quedo reducido a polvo y gravilla. Continúo golpeando hasta que el suelo fue incapaz de soportar el peso de ambos y se precipitaron a través de él hasta el piso inferior.

Cindy miro alrededor, intentando atravesar la nube de polvo con su super-visión, pero solo era capaz de ver formas difuminadas. Una en concreto se acerco rápidamente a ella y salto con intención de aplastarla. Tendría el tamaño de un tigre pero la difuminacion del polvo lo hacían parecer mayor. Fue detenido en seco, Jimmy lo había parado de un manotazo lanzándolo en dirección contraria.

- ¡COSA EXTRAÑA NO HARA DAÑO A CINDY!- bramo el gigante naranja.

Cindy soplo, esperando que tuviera esa capacidad, la suerte le sonrió y el polvo desapareció. Ahora veían con claridad donde estaban. Parecía un zoo o una granja estrafalaria. Había decenas de animales que Cindy solo había visto en los libros. No solo dinosaurios como los de hacia unas semanas, había toda clase de animales prehistóricos, deambulando por todo el espacio entre hombres y mujeres que les cuidaban y les daban de comer.

Aquellos trabajadores vestían ropas grises, de prisión y todos llevaban un brazalete anclado al brazo izquierdo que emitía un pulso de luz continuo. Eran prisioneros, obligados a trabajos forzados, era evidente que ese trabajo debía ser el mejor de toda la torre porque todos parecían menos demacrados de lo que estaban Libby y Sheen cuando los vieron en la isla.

Un joven regordete salio de una de las jaulas alarmado por el ruido del exterior, tenia el rostro marcado por cientos de pequeñas cicatrices. Miro toda la sala hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en la pareja que acababa de caer del techo. Se quedo estático un segundo como si no los reconociera, un segundo después salio corriendo a su encuentro. Jimmy intento lanzarle un puñetazo, por suerte Cindy logro quitar a Carl a tiempo de la trayectoria del punto. Lanzo una patada a la rodilla de Jimmy sabiendo que no le haría daño pero lo inmovilizaría momentáneamente.

Jimmy y Cindy quedaron a la misma altura y sus ojos se encontraron. Sus miradas se conectaron y algo se derrumbo en la profundidad naranja de sus ojos. Un instante después el tono zafiro empezó a hacer acto de presencia desterrando el naranja, su mirada inteligente volvió al frente. Parpadeo un par de veces y meneo la cabeza confuso.

- ¿Cindy? ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Jimmy con una voz ronca y algo estupida. Aun no había vuelto a su estado normal, seguía siendo una bestia naranja gigante.

- Te transformaste en ese mutante naranja, en el que te convertías cuando estabas enojado.- explico Cindy ayudándolo a levantarse, era evidente que la furia era lo que mantenía en continuo movimiento esa enorme mole de músculos. Ahora que había desaparecido la ira, a Jimmy cada nimio movimiento le costaba un increíble esfuerzo. Por mucha musculatura que tuviera, llega un punto en el que el propio peso del músculo es suficiente para que no sea capaz de moverse.

- ¿Por qué no he vuelto a mi estado normal?- pregunto Jimmy.

- No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos luego, de momento tenemos que salir de aquí.- apremio Cindy.- Vamos Carl, tenemos prisa ya tendremos un reencuentro como dios manda.

- Espera Cindy no puedo dejar a los animales aquí, nadie puede cuidarlos, morirán.- intento hacer comprender Carl.

- Libéralos- sugirió Jimmy como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.- Estos animales dominaron durante millones de años el planeta se las arreglaran solos en este mundo.

- No tengo los códigos para abrir la puerta.

- De eso nos encargamos nosotros, Carl- dijo Cindy señalando el brazo de Jimmy que prácticamente era del mismo tamaño que la propia Cindy.- Ahora déjame un segundo el brazo, te voy a quitar la abrazadera de control.

- ¿Cómo has sabido…?

- Soy inteligente, y esto es de sentido común, ahora déjame quitártelo.

- No podrás quitarlo, es una aleación prácticamente indestructible.

- La clave esta en el prácticamente. – murmuro Jimmy con la respiración agitada, se estaba agotando por momentos. Cindy alargo la mano atrajo hacia si el brazalete y con un tirón lo desgarro como si fuera papel de aluminio. Lo lanzo hacia atrás y siguió corriendo. A pesar de que Jimmy estaba yendo muy lento, su propio tamaño le suponía una ventaja, cada zancada equivalía a tres de Cindy y cuatro de Carl. Al llegar a la puerta de entrada custodiada por sendos tanques de ultima generación. Jimmy solo tuvo que hacer algo de fuerza para que se desplomasen hacia fuera. Se derrumbo después de ese último esfuerzo.

Cindy cargo con él hasta el tanque donde lo engancho a la parte trasera. Carl llego corriendo mientras tiraba un manojo de llaves a un rincón. Tras él salieron un sin fin de animales en estampida, emocionados por si próxima libertad. Y detrás venían los presos de las instalaciones, Cindy comprobó aliviada con su visión que los brazaletes solo contenían un traspondedor de envió de posicionamiento global. No contenía explosivos como había creído en un principio.

Cindy subió a la torreta y desde ella paso a la cabina para poder manejar el tanque. Comprobó que tanto Jimmy como Carl estaban bien seguros y agarrados al vehiculo acorazado y piso el acelerador con fuerza, hundiéndolo en la chapa. Giro el volante y salio justo antes de que los animales los alcanzasen. Giro el volante y se alego en diagonal de la torre dándole vía libre a los fugados y evitando que los aplastaran.

Mientras tanto a ciento cincuenta metros de altura James observaba la columna de polvo que era el grueso de su ejercito biológico desertor. Estaba tan concentrado en él que no vio la pequeña nube de arena que formaba un tanque a toda velocidad alejándose hacia las Vegas. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza con tono cansino, el vendaje le cubría gran parte del cráneo. Tenía suerte de seguir vivo, un milímetro más de fractura y su cráneo habría soportado tal cantidad de presión que le hubiera provocado un aneurisma complicado por una trombosis masiva y lo mínimo habría sido muerte cerebral.

Sally tampoco salio bien parada, el puñetazo que le lanzo a Cindy le había fracturado la muñeca en tantas partes que necesitaría cirugía reconstructiva solo para poder volver a moverla. Lo más probable es que no recuperase la movilidad en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera con la magia divina de James. Y ese no era lo peor, al fracturarse, algunos huesos se habían fragmentado en trozos tan minúsculos que se habían filtrado al sistema circulatorio y ahora estaba en una etapa critica, si uno de esos huesos llegaba al corazón podría originar un paro cardiaco, si se instalaba en los pulmones rasgarían la pleura y se ahogaría en sus propios fluidos, si subía hasta el cerebro sufriría un ataque que le mataría la mitad de las neuronas.

James le daba vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar, el escudo era inquebrantable, no había fuerza capaz de romperlo, y Jimmy lo había destrozado, la explosión consiguiente aunque fue una sorpresa no era para nada extraordinaria, el escudo utilizaba la energía de su entorno y la devolvía con cada golpe de forma constante y controlada para recuperarla de nuevo, un ciclo cerrado, como una bombilla y una pila. Pero Jimmy lo había roto, había interrumpido el ciclo de intercambio energético causando que se formara una represa, por llamarlo de alguna forma, que contuvo la energía durante un instante, suficiente para conseguir que desencadenara un diferencial de potencia con el entorno provocando una implosión que acabo produciendo una explosión al concentrar los restos residuales de energía.

También era interesante aquel cambio súbito en su morfología y comportamiento, a eso añadir su resistencia. Sally nunca falla, y siempre apunta al corazón, si Jimmy había sobrevivido era porque la bala se había detenido o se cura más rápido de lo normal en un ser humano. Y Cindy era capaz de volar. Eran cuestiones interesantes que convenía analizar concienzudamente.

- ¿Puedes traerme el estudio de Jimmy y Cindy, Sally?- pregunto usando un tono demasiado amable para lo que estaba acostumbrado, aun no se había recuperado del todo de lo que acababa de pasar.

- ¡No puedes ir tú solito a por él! No ves que tengo la mano medio muerta- Se quejo masajeándose la extremidad inerte, envuelta en yeso y espuma reactiva de polimerasa, un material que cuando se secaba se volvía tan denso y fuerte que podría soportar un misil de termita.

- ¡Y yo estoy estupendamente!- ironizo mientras se acercaba a un armario y sacaba una carpeta que debía tener más de diez mil paginas.

- Dame la mitad del informe, acabaremos antes.- la petición fue respondida por James con la separación de la carpeta por la mitad. La mayoría del tiempo que supiera exactamente que pensaba era un engorro pero en esas situaciones era una ventaja que no se podía desaprovechar.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro, leyendo página tras página. Cuando encontraban algo interesante o relevante, sacaban la hoja del taco, subrayaban el párrafo importante y lo dejaban en la mesa. Tres horas más tarde la pila había llegado a las treinta páginas y ellos ya habían terminado. Intercambiaron algunas impresiones sobre lo que habían leído.

- Jimmy encripto los datos referentes a ese caso, e instalo un virus devorador, cuando copiamos los archivos saltándonos la seguridad activamos el virus sin darnos cuenta y carecemos de su código genético modificado.- Explico James al ver la falta de datos de su mutación.

- Pero podemos guiarnos por la versión oficial, por fortuna Jimmy era bastante egocéntrico en su época, dio suficientes detalles a la prensa para que podamos construir una buena base.- concluyo mientras mostraba un titular a pagina completa de Jimmy y sus amigos ataviados como los hombres N.- Es evidente para cualquiera con un mínimo de cerebro que nadie renunciaría a ese potencial, ni siquiera ellos. La mutación debía contener un gen del suicidio, recuerdas las primeras cepas de los dromeosaurios modificados.

- Perfectamente- Como iba a olvidar ese monumental fracaso, era una subdivisión de sus tropas de asalto biológicas, intento mejorarlas genética y mecánicamente, uniendo de esa manera la eficacia de un depredador con la precisión de una maquina. Ninguno de los experimentos supero la etapa embrionaria, en su ADN se había colado un gen suicida, al cabo de unas horas el cuerpo se degradaba rápidamente y el embrión moría. Fue una perdida de tiempo, al final desecho la idea porque no hubo forma de anular el gen.- Por lo visto existe una forma de enmascarar el gen e impedir su activación. Y utilizando un refresco ni más ni menos. Lastima que el resto de la formula se perdiera.

- ¿Enmascara? ¿Quieres decir que los genes mutantes se mantuvieron durmientes?

- Si creo que Jimmy pensó que había anulado el gen, pero como es costumbre en él, se equivoco, solo lo enmascaro, aletargado les concedió una resistencia inhabitual y ahora en un momento de tensión máxima el gen ha despertado con todo su potencial.

- ¿También lo habrá hecho el gen suicida?

- Esperemos que así sea- murmuro James recostándose en la silla. Miro el reloj y apretó un botón.- Deberías ir preparándote, el quirófano esta listo para tu intervención.

- Odiaría haber llegado hasta aquí y morirme en una mesa de operaciones- comento irritada, nunca le habían gustado los hospitales.

- No pasara nada, los nanobots, te dejaran como nueva. Tú solo tienes que estar sedada para que hagan bien su trabajo.- calmo James con voz cansina. Hacia algunos años que había perfeccionado la fabricación de robots microscópicos con habilidades medicas y terapéuticas. Esas micro-maquinas eran capaces de favorecer la regeneración celular, la reconstrucción de tejidos e incluso en ciertos casos podían devolver la movilidad perdida. Hacia algunos meses le habían salvado de perecer ante un cáncer agresivo de pulmón con metástasis. Los robots habían consumido el tumor y le habían concedido cierta inmunidad a las enfermedades.

- Por poco no lo cuentas y pretendes que me someta a la misma operación.- se quejo.

- Tu operación se establece únicamente en el brazo, la mía debía extenderse por todo el cuerpo para limpiar el sistema linfático a fondo. Ahora vete a que te curen y no vuelvas hasta que el brazo haya recobrado su vitalidad.- corto James dándose la vuelta y cerrando los ojos en un intento de refrenar la migraña que estaba pugnando por invadir toda su mente con su dolor pulsátil.

Sally no lo contradijo, con cara de pocos amigos salio de la sala dando un portazo. James se quedo en su asiento pensativo. Preguntarse porque no habría acabado con esa molestia clónica suya que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le estaba causando. Lo sencillo que habría sido lanzar un misil, y lo complicado que se estaba mostrando su futuro inmediato.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a JimmyXCindy y a Sakuken, pronto llegaremos a los 50 reviews, y todos aquellos que esten leyendo este fic, tendrian que agradecerselos de no ser por su apoyo y el de los demas que escribieron sus reviews, esta historia aun iria por la mitad y es que sus comentarios hacian que quisiera colgar un capitulo al día. <strong>

**Todos los que se preguntaban donde estaba Carl ya pueden ver que no es un personaje más del que prescindir y tiene cierto nivel de protagonismo. **

** JimmyXCindy si te he dado una idea utilizala de nada servira en tu cabeza. **

**Y mis felicitaciones a Sakuken que logro ver una pista donde no la había y supo antes que nadie que habría mutantes en la historia.**

**Para terminar, me gustaría informarles que estoy pensando en el nombre de la hija de Jimmy y Cindy, porque ya esta decidido que sera niña, y he pensado en hacer una elección abierta, quien quiera proponer un nombre solo tiene que decirlo. Y solo espero que en los pocos capitulos que quedan para finalizar el fic, alcancemos la cifra de 100 reviews o al menos llegar a los 50. **


	20. Ensayo y Error

Pasaron tres días y Jimmy seguía sin cambiar. Tenía que estar encorvado en la mayor parte de la casa. Ahora estaba en el laboratorio, envuelto en una bata blanca hecha a medida y mirando por encima del hombro lo que hacia Cindy. Aunque sus movimientos eran ahora mínimos, sutiles, hechos en la justa medida sin un consumo excesivo de energía, aun no controlaba del todo su fuerza y destrozaba todo el instrumental extremadamente sensible del laboratorio. Y de haber sido capaz, pocas maquinas estaban adaptadas a sus voluminosos dedos.

Por suerte el coeficiente intelectual de Cindy igualaba prácticamente el de Jimmy, y era ella la que estaba trabajando día y noche con Jimmy detrás dándole consejos, a veces útiles pero que estaban debilitando la paciencia de la chica por momentos.

- ¡JIMMY CALLATE! ¡Se perfectamente cómo combinar dos neurotransmisores hipotalámicos en una base clórica! No necesito que estés encima de mí todo el día.- grito harta Cindy echando para atrás a Jimmy de un empujón.

- No puedo evitarlo soy más alto que tu.- bromeo Jimmy. Era la única forma de no enfadarse, no tomando en serio a nadie, ya habían descubierto por las bravas que sucedía si se enfadaba demasiado, prueba de ello era el abollón del techo.

- Muy gracioso pero ahora largo, estoy ocupada. VOX, quiero un análisis proteico de los genes HYT-43 y ANG-31. Extrapola los resultados y sintetízalos para probarlos en los sujetos3, 5 y 9.

- En proceso, Doctora Vortex.- confirmo la IA, al fondo se empezó a ver movimientos de maquinas.

- ¿Doctora?- pregunto burlesco Jimmy.

-Cállate. Y pásame el acido Fosfórico. Tu sangre es demasiado básica para un análisis concluyente utilizando ácidos orgánicos.- Jimmy obedeció pasándole un grueso tubo de ensayo con un liquido trasparente. Cindy lo tomo extrajo unas gotas con una jeringuilla. Con sumo cuidado fue depositando el acido en tres placas de petri. – Fíjate en la imagen del Microscopio electrónico, tu piel no solo parece estar curándose constantemente, que es algo normal y que explica tu cansancio permanente, sino que además parece tener la característica de volverse increíblemente denso. Podría tratarse del material más denso de todo el sistema solar. No solo es capaz de detener balas, sino que en teoría podría soportar un impacto directo de un misil balístico.- explico mostrando las diferencias entre varios monitores.

- ¿Y mis constantes vitales?- pregunto Jimmy mirando con más curiosidad que preocupación las graficas.

- Tu hematocrito esta por las nubes, tu hígado está a punto de colapsar y no lo hace por tu estado de curación regenerativa. Tu sistema linfático está actuando de formas inconcebibles. Tus glóbulos rojos ya no son rojos…

-¿Son naranjas?

- Déjate de bromas. Son azules, utilizan una base de cobre en lugar de hierro. Tus linfocitos, en realidad todo tu sistema inmune, está bajo tal presión que ahora mismo no podrías enfermar, tienes un riesgo potencial a padecer Lupus o cualquier otra enfermedad autoinmune. He encontrado unas células extrañas en tu sangre, tras analizarla he llegado a la conclusión que son células madre, generas tus propias células madre como copia de seguridad, en caso de sufrir daños de cualquier tipo, ellas se encargarían de remendarte, por así decirlo. Es algo asombroso, a nivel medico tendrías que estar en coma o muerto, tus órganos deberían haber fallado, y sin embargo, a pesar de todos los indicios tu salud esta como un roble.- concluyo asombrada con los resultados, pasando de una a otra fotografía.

- ¿Qué hay del gen autodestructivo?

- Esta como dormido, no parece estar funcionando, de forma regresiva, nuestro cuerpo no está consumiendo más energías de la que produce, bueno el tuyo sí, pero me refiero a una dosis de energía extremadamente alta, como ocurrió la ultima vez.-contesto sin entender muy bien el porque.- Tus niveles de adrenalina están bajo mínimos pero están, tus glándulas suprarrenales, trabajan día y noche secretándola, no para de producirse, me lleva a pensar que puede ser lo que te mantiene en ese estado, una dosis constante de adrenalina mantiene todos tus sistemas alerta. Y mira esta grafica a tiempo completo, ves estos picos, son momentos en los que te has enfadado. Tus niveles de adrenalina suben como la espuma hasta niveles tóxicos para el organismo que podrían producirte un infarto. Eso es todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora sobre ti.

- ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Ya me hiciste comprobar todo lo referente al bebe, después de gritarme durante tres cuartos de hora, ya viste que esta bien.- dijo exasperada, recordando como Jimmy nada más entrar al laboratorio el primer día, se puso como un energúmeno por no habérselo dicho, estuvo sin parar hasta que se golpeo la cabeza con el techo, al enfadarse había empezado a crecer.

- Me refería a tu cuerpo, no al de ella.- dijo Jimmy mirando con ternura el vientre de Cindy, una mirada que contrastaba hasta el ridículo con su cuerpo naranja.

- Mis niveles de estrógenos están por las nubes pero eso puede deberse al embarazo. Dispongo de ciertas similitudes con tus resultados, tengo células madre en el sistema circulatorio y mis células se dividen de forma exponencial, me curo literalmente al instante.

-¿Qué me dices de estas formaciones musculares entorno a tus músculos?

- Son fibras musculares, suplementarías a las ya creadas, según mis cálculos tienen diez años las más antiguas y tres días, estas de aquí. Las viejas se han fortalecido con las nuevas. Un análisis preliminar indica que al tensarse provoca una explosión de energía cinética, eso resulta en la superfuerza continuada, cada fibra puede generar más de diez mil newtons de tensión. Y yo poseo cerca de tres millones.

- ¿Y tus otras capacidades?

- Esas son más fáciles de identificar pero más difíciles de explicar. Parece ser que los ligamentos musculares no aumentan la fuerza también poseen microvesículas que se rellenan de hidrogeno a voluntad, en teoría el empuje vertical del hidrogeno podría hacerme despegar del suelo pero aun no soy capaz de averiguar de donde proviene el sistema de navegación que me permite moverme en tres dimensiones en el aire. En cuanto a mi visión mejorada podríamos conjeturar que se debe a estas fibras extras en el ojo, ves la forma que dibujan, se asemeja a la de los halcones, eso permite la visión binocular, y estas de aquí captan mil veces mejor la luz que un ojo humano, es el que me permite ver en la oscuridad, y por ultimo estos de aquí justo en el limite iris-pupila, el análisis preliminar indica que de una forma inexplicable capta los rayos-x, los emite y puede ver de forma activa lo que hay detrás de un muro de hormigón, por ejemplo. Una colección de poderes bastante interesantes.- explico complacida. Se elevo en el aire unos centímetros y beso rápidamente a Jimmy antes de volver al suelo.

- Eso nos deja con una última cuestión antes de adentrarnos en lo importante. ¿Qué hay de Carl, Sheen y Libby?- pregunto Jimmy a la vez que se sentaba en su silla reforzada.

- He hecho su mapa genético y Vox ha analizado que genes funcionan de forma activa. Todo indica que tu supresor químico sigue actuando en ellos, no han desarrollado sus antiguos dones. ¿Qué crees que habrá propiciado nuestro cambio?

- Es demasiado evidente, que hemos hecho diferente a ellos estos últimos años.

- ¿A parte de vivir en una isla?- bromeo Cindy, frotándose los ojos con cansancio.- Vivir en la isla nos ha vuelto más sensible a esa naturaleza mutagénica.

- Solo es una teoría pero si no analizamos, nos damos cuenta de la pauta. Míralo de la siguiente manera, mi cura estaba basada en un compuesto alcaloide extraído de una planta venenosa que inutilizaba ciertos trasmisores proteicos y ciertas bases de ARN, pero el problema es que se degradaba demasiado deprisa, y hay entraba en juego la bebida del Candy Bar, sus propiedades complementan el veneno haciendo que se regenere utilizando los elementos desperdiciados por el cuerpo. Nosotros hace una década que no lo tomamos, el veneno abandono nuestro sistema hace mucho, pero logro mantener a raya lo único peligroso de esa ecuación, el gen suicida, como sin duda habrá calificado mi clon.

- Eso explicaría que fueras capaz de sacarme de aquella cueva- murmuro Cindy.

- Y que tu no fueras partida por la mitad por un cable y te curases de una forma tan asombrosa.- asintió Jimmy.- Esto es muy interesante pero no soluciona lo más problemático.

- Tu condición citrica.

- ¿Ahora quien es la graciosilla?

Mea culpa, pero creo que nos conviene que sigas estando naranja, podemos diseñar un tipo de ADP extra potente, que genere más energía con menos combustible.

- Creo que tengo algún proyecto semejante, tal vez podamos remozarlo. Mira en esa pila de carpetas.- pidió Jimmy señalando una columna en precario equilibrio.

- Menudo hombre, haciendo que una mujer embarazada este todo el día de pie.- se quejo la voz de Libby tras ellos.- Os traigo la comida panda de amnésicos.

- Le conviene moverse continuamente, Libby. Es bueno para el feto. Pero ya que estas aquí porque no buscas tu el proyecto.- sugirió Jimmy. Libby iba a replicar pero al final se acerco a la pila y con precaución fue mirando los títulos, escritos en algunas ocasiones a toda prisa, y en otras con un elaborado diseño, se notaba en cuales se volcaba más y en cuales menos. Iba ya por la mitad de la pira cuando encontró tres carpetas que le llamaron la atención. Las saco de un tirón, y para su sorpresa la pila no callo.

- ¿Se puede saber porque hay tres carpetas con nuestro nombre, Jimmy?- inquirió Libby mostrandole las tres carpetas, cada una con un nombre distinto: "_Libby-N_", "_Sheen-N_", "_Carl-N_"

- Son el estudio que hice sobre vuestros poderes. Lo hice después de administraros la cura, al no tener que preocuparme por vuestra imprudencia ni por vuestra prematura muerte, pude concentrarme en la explicación de vuestras capacidades.- explico Jimmy sin darle mucha importancia.- En tu caso llegue a la conclusión que tus células eran capaces de desviar la luz a nivel fotonico, si la luz no te toca, no puede rebotar y por ende no llega tu imagen a ningún ojo, en términos sencillos eres invisible.

- Eso también serviría para explicar sus campos de fuerza- intervino Cindy- Si puede manipular la trayectoria de un foton para que no incida sobre ella, no es descabellado pensar que pueda desviar un cúmulo de electrones y protones que generen un campo electromagnético, lo suficientemente potente como para que impida el paso de cualquier objeto a nivel subatómico.

- Excelente conclusión. Brillante como siempre, Cindy. –Felicito Jimmy acariciándola con cuidado.- Sheen fue más fácil de explicar. A nivel molecular su estructura interna vibraba cien veces por encima de lo normal. Esa vibración acelerada le permitía moverse a una velocidad extraordinaria para el ojo humano pero para él no hacia más que caminar. Esa vibración hacia que su cuerpo consumiera todos los recursos cien veces más rápido.

- Lo que explica su necesidad de ir al baño cada quince segundos- bromeo Cindy.

- En cierto modo, también que comiera continuamente.- afirmo Jimmy.

- ¿Y Carl?- pregunto Libby ya con más curiosidad que otra cosa.

- No encontré una razón para el poder de Carl, puede que fuera una musculatura hiperdesarrollada en la laringe pero no estoy seguro y al desaparecer los poderes no me pareció tan importante.- dijo Jimmy cogiendo un sándwich de la bandeja que había traído Libby, Cindy le imito, hasta ese momento ninguno se había dado cuenta de lo hambrientos que estaban.

Durante quince minutos el silencio invadió la habitación. Terminaron de comer y volvieron al trabajo. Libby se marcho con la bandeja amenazándoles con sacarles con humo sino iban a la hora de la cena y le tocaba de nuevo traerles la comida. Jimmy hacia una ecuación tras otras en la pizarra del fondo del laboratorio, esos cálculos ayudaban a Cindy para formar la molécula de ADP, tenía que tener diferentes características, pero por encima de todo tenia que ser adaptable, para que ningún cuerpo lo rechazase.

Era complicado, complejo y costoso a nivel energético. Acabaron por darse por vencidos, no serviría de nada generarla de forma artificial e inyectarla después. Pero tal vez si se confundía al cuerpo para que las generase de forma natural. Solo había que cambiar un par de bases de aminoácidos en la cadena y el gen encargado de generar ADP, generaría el nuevo tipo más energético. Y lo mejor de todo, funcionaria accionado por la adrenalina, es decir, cuando volviese a la normalidad volvería a generar ADP normal.

De esa forma no interferiría con su forma humana, ya que podría desencadenar Parkinson, una cantidad tan elevada de energía sin consumir. Sintetizar el gen en si era sencillo, tenían el instrumental necesario para ello. Ordenadores cuanticos, sintetizadores de ultima generación, todo lo necesario para la bioingeniería. Introducir un el gen en la cadena de ADN de Jimmy era otra historia. Al final habían decidido utilizar el método viral. Usar un virus sin carga vírica y modificado para que solo insertase el código que les convenía a ellos incluir.

El resto de la tarde la gastaron en preparar las maquinas para que hicieran el trabajo. Al llegar la hora de la cena abandonaron el laboratorio dejando a VOX trabajando en el virus genomico.


	21. Recuerdos confusos y una radio

- ¡NO!

Ese grito desgarrador, de negación de un acto ya acontecido, sin vuelta atrás, imposible de evitar o subsanar. Ese grito era lo único que los oídos de Cindy Vortex eran capaces de oír. Cindy no veía nada, solo oía, oía ese grito, envuelta en oscuridad infinita, interminable, ingrávida. El doloroso grito provenía de ninguna parte y de todas a la vez. No era capaz de orientarse en ese espacio, no podía guiarse por el sonido porque no podía saber de donde provenía. Tampoco recordaba como había llegado allí. En un intento por saberlo, fue retrocediendo en su mente hasta que los recuerdos se hicieron nítidos y claros.

Eran ella y Jimmy, durmiendo. Al despertarse solo era capaz de ver una masa de músculos bien definidos envueltos en una piel naranja, que pese a su aparente fragilidad era el material más fuerte e indestructible de la Tierra. La discusión de la noche anterior seguía presente en su mente, pero como algo olvidable. Jimmy se había negado rotundamente a dormir con ella por temor a hacerla daño a ella o al bebe.

Al final lo convenció, no con argumentos lógicos, que los tenia pero podrían rebatirse, sino de una forma más mezquina, usando sus encantos, algo que no acostumbraba a hacer debido a que Jimmy nunca le negaba nada. Y ella era incapaz, tras pasar una década durmiendo juntos, de dormir en una cama tan grande ella sola. Menos aun sabiendo que en el mejor de los casos Jimmy durmiera en un sofá, y en el peor de los casos no dormiría.

Jimmy se despertó justo en el mismo momento en el que Cindy se removía, somnolienta, intentando desperezarse. Tanto tiempo compartiendo una vida, sus relojes internos se habían sincronizado, se despertaban al mismo tiempo y se dormían al mismo tiempo. No se levantaron inmediatamente, tenían por costumbre charlar unos minutos, antes de salir de la cama, era algo normal cuando estaban en la isla, pasaban gran parte de la isla trabajando en lugares opuestos, una pescando y el otro cazando. Ahora, que pasaban todo el día, juntos, esa costumbre antes esencial, ahora era un pasatiempo que gustosamente practicaban a diario.

Cindy le hizo ver que tenía razón, que no la había hecho ningún daño. No pudo evitar reírse ante la cara de alivio que puso aquel rostro que aun estando feliz mostraba una mueca avinagrada de furia y salvajismo animal. Unos minutos después el grupo de amigos estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, viendo como Jimmy devoraba todo lo que había en la mesa y parte de lo que había en la habitación. Sheen no podía dejar de reírse viendo como su amigo otrora tan educado en la mesa, ahora era lo más parecido a un glotón radiactivo. Cindy le veía la gracia a la situación pero también era capaz de comprender que la causaba. Jimmy consumía tal cantidad de energía que era surrealista, era tal el consumo que una persona normal consumía de media 3000 calorías diarias, un culturista de competición consumía el triple, unas 9000 calorías y Jimmy según sus cálculos consumía cerca de 50000 calorías.

Al terminar las risas y con ella el desayuno, Sheen y Libby se fueron a entrenar, estando en un bunker subterráneo sin poder hacer nada, solo podían pasar el tiempo en la sala de entrenamiento. Carl que tras estar dos años criando animales prehistóricos, al escapar no resistió la tentación de llevarse un par de huevos, que ahora mantenía con mimo hasta que salieran del cascaron.

Cindy y Jimmy mientras tanto fueron al laboratorio, para probar el nuevo ATP hiper-energético. Hablaban animadamente de sus posibles funciones a nivel medico. Para curar un sin fin de enfermedades, incluso a nivel económico, con un ATP más energético el consumo de comida disminuiría. Permitiendo que los países más pobres pudieran desarrollarse, ya que su población tendría mucha más fuerza que antes. Cindy entro volando en el laboratorio cogiendo la bata de un tirón, le gustaba esa sensación de flotar en el aire. Pero no calculo bien el descenso y se golpeo la cabeza contra la lámpara, haciéndola pivotar sobre si misma, Cindy dio tres vueltas de campana en el aire y choco contra el secuanciador genético. Lo último que sintió antes de perder el conocimiento fue una dolorosa quemazón en el brazo.

Así es como había llegado hasta ese lugar oscuro, que no era un lugar real, era su propia subconciencia. Y el grito que escuchaba continuamente era lo último que había escuchado antes de desmayarse. Ahora lo que necesitaba era una forma de despertarse, y como si su mente hubiera estado esperando esas palabras, sintió como iba recobrando los sentidos. Primero el tacto, noto el suelo frió y duro bajo ella, y un aliento calido en la mejilla. Después vinieron el resto casi a la vez. Abrió los ojos con torpeza.

Se encontró con la sonrisa de Jimmy. La miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos. Como si un gran peso se le hubiese quitado de encima.

- Tenemos muy mala suerte. En especial tú. Cualquiera diría que estás emparentada con Bella Cullen.- bromeo Jimmy abrazándola.

- No me dijiste que no ibas a leer esos libros cuando los encontramos en la casa.- le recordó Cindy incorporándose, le dolía el brazo y con razón, cuando lo miro, vio que estaba totalmente vendado y el vendaje que debía ser blanco aséptico tenia tonos negros, azules y sobretodo rojos.

- ¿Qué se le va hacer soy un adicto de las modas?- se excuso Jimmy.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado en el brazo?- pregunto Cindy cuando al intentar mirar Jimmy la retuvo.

- Se te ha caído un frasco del suero, como mi sangre es más acida de lo normal le dije a VOX que utilizase una base más acida para el virus, por eso tienes el antebrazo con esos colores, es lo que pasa cuando la sangre se mezcla con el ácido que ha utilizado VOX.- explico Jimmy mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.- Tienes suerte de que tu regeneración celular tenga una tasa tan alta. Has estado a punto de perder el brazo.

- ¿Y la niña?- pregunto Cindy totalmente ansiosa de repente, a veces no recordaba que estaba embarazada, dadas las circunstancias era comprensible, demasiadas cosas a la vez.

- Está perfectamente, te he hecho una ecografía para asegurarme.- la tranquilizo Jimmy mostrándole una pantalla en blanco y negro en la que se veía el movimiento de un pequeño corazón. Cindy tardo unos segundos pero después pudo ver al bebe al completo, esa imagen era incalificable no era capaz de definir lo que sentía en ese momento al verla. Se pregunto si sería la única o todas las madres sentían esa amalgama de emociones tan dispares al ver a sus hijos, aunque fuera en un video borroso.

- Nunca podremos tener una vida tranquila y sin sobresaltos.- se quejo divertida Cindy tras recomponerse un poco.

- Al menos no nos aburrimos- repuso Jimmy frotándose las manos, se le habían irritado por el contacto con el acido pero su piel lo había repelido bastante bien.- Creo que no será necesario hacer ninguna prueba del virus.- dijo de repente.

- ¿Te has cortado tu también?- pregunto Cindy sabiendo que su sangre ya estaba infectada.

- No, pero VOX uso el virus de la gripe, y su contagio es por contacto.- dijo Jimmy.

- Debiste haberte puesto guantes.- le recrimino Cindy.

- Claro, la talla XXXXXXL de guantes es la que tengo siempre a mano- bromeo mostrando sus enormes manos en comparación con un guante que había en la mesa.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Estupendamente, rebosante de fuerza. Es como si hubieran puesto el turbo.

- Al menos sabemos que funciona. Ahora a esperar que no haya efectos secundarios.

- ¡Que agorera eres!

- Tu también deberías serlo ¿no crees?

- Y lo soy pero prefiero no darlo a relucir. Ya sabes, mi temperamento fútil e inestable.

- Ya, ya recuerdo tu mal genio. Y si vamos a ver como entrenan Sheen y Libby, ayer me lo perdí y creo que están mejorando de forma asombrosa.

- Muy bien, pero antes me gustaría pasar por la sala de comunicaciones por si hemos captado algo.

- ¿VOX no te lo comunica en el acto?

- Si pero hace selecciones de gravedad, puede que en el filtrado haya dejado algo importante, por haber llegado en una frecuencia poco usada.

- Pues vamos, ya lo habrá adaptado a tu nuevo tamaño.

- Eso espero no me gustaría entrar a gatas como la última vez.

- ¡Pero qué dices! Si eras una ricura.

- Muy graciosa.

- Eso por no dejarme rascarme.

- No te dejo porque acabarías arrancándote el brazo, ahora tu piel del brazo izquierdo es más frágil que la del resto de tu cuerpo. Tus poderes te permitirían llegar al hueso solo con rascarte un poco.

- ¡Qué asco!

- Así no lo harás.

- Anda vamos.- dijo Cindy tirando de Jimmy.

Jimmy y Cindy salieron del laboratorio y anduvieron por los pasillos. Los pasillos activaban la luz ambiental a su paso, permitiendo moverse con comodidad por ellos sin necesidad de apretar botones además de que la luz se adaptaba a la persona que caminase por ella. En el caso de Cindy y Jimmy la luz ambiental era de un tono azulado, que tranquilizaba la vista.

Llegaron a la sala de comunicaciones. Una habitación totalmente acristalada, digna de ser parte de la nave Enterprise de Star Trek. Al fondo de la sala una pantalla mostraba diferentes rangos de recepción, desde onda corta hasta frecuencias de alta vibración. En una esquina de la pantalla, se mostraba un mensaje de advertencia titilante. Eso significaba que acababan de recibir un mensaje que se estaba reproduciendo en ese momento.

Cindy rápidamente se centro en el sillón de la consola central y pasó el mensaje a través del sistema de altavoces de la sala. En un principio no se escucho nada, hasta que con una explosión de estática empezaron a surgir como una jauría de perros rabiosos un enjambre de voces, que gritaban órdenes continuamente.

"_- ¡FROST! ¡Maldita sea muévase! Le necesitamos en el flanco derecho. Los robis están usando armamento pesado en ese sector_

_-¡Si, Señor!_

_- ¡Price! ¿Tiene ya el paquete?_

_- Cargándolo en el helicóptero Sandman. Ya pueden retroceder. El paquete está a salvo._

_- ¡Ya habéis oído nenas!, como de costumbre. Por parejas, uno cubre y otro retrocede. No pienso abandonar a nadie aquí_

_- Sector alfa, asegurado con minas claymour, pasando al sector sigma por el oeste, no disparéis._

_- Frost, ¿Cómo va la situación en tu sector?_

_- Mal, señor. Están usando un nuevo lagarto. Y este parece disfrutar con la sangre. Estamos perdiendo terreno._

_- Vuelva al punto de extracción, no podemos hacer nada. Coloca un par de cargas, eso les retendrá._

_- Sí, señor._

_- ¡Sandman! ¿Qué diablos hace dese prisa, el transporte no esperara eternamente?_

_- Vamos de camino Price, pero los tangos nos lo ponen duro._

_- ¡Mierda! ¡Al suelo RPG!_

_- Activen contra medidas_

_- ¡Dios! ¡Han alcanzado al pájaro!_

- ¡Price! ¿Han dado al pajaro?

- Afirmativo, perdemos combustible a raudales, tienen cinco minutos para llegar o tendremos que irnos sin usted.

- Lo haremos en tres.

- Ghost, te cubro desde las diez, retrocede.

- Aquí equipo Phantom a dragón celestial, bombardeen el area circundante a las coordenadas siguientes: Foxtrot Victor Whiskey 7 8 6 2 Tango. Bombardeo quirúrgico cercano aprobado. Afinen la puntería.

- Aquí dragón celestial, bombardeo inminente, cúbranse la cabeza.

- Lider Phantom a equipo quiero que perdáis las botas cuando empiece el bombardeo.

- ¡SI, SEÑOR!

-Ahora, ¡CORRED!

- No, no, no. ¡Arriba maldita sea! ¡Esquive eso!

- Transporte alcanzado, caemos control. Caemos, envíen otra nave.

- Capitán Mctavish, tendrán que resistir hasta mañana, hemos sufrido un ataque en la base, estamos repeliéndolo con todas nuestras fuerzas y no podemos prescindir de ninguna. Creen un perímetro y esperen nuevas órdenes.

- Maldita sea. Reagrúpense alrededor del lugar del impacto, corten las comunicaciones hasta próximo aviso."

Las voces se perdieron en el silencio de la sala únicamente interrumpido por la estática de la radio. Jimmy miraba el suelo fijamente, cavilando. Cindy en cambio ya estaba en pie, dando órdenes a VOX para preparar el convoy de salvamento.

Cindy miro a Jimmy y este pareció reaccionar.

- ¿Vamos a buscarlos?- pregunto Cindy.

- Por supuesto.


	22. Salvar al soldado

Volar. Era el sueño que compartían todos los hombres. Ser libre. Sentir la brisa en la cara, notar el viento rozando tu cuerpo, sustentándote en el aire como si fuera una madre atenta que cuida de su hijo evitando que caiga. Y esa era exactamente la sensación que tenia en ese momento Cindy, su cuerpo perfilaba el aire atravesándolo, llegando a su limite y traspasándolo, notando como rompía la barrera del sonido, no oyendo el estampido sonido habitual sino como una vibración, el sonido ya no podía alcanzarla, estaba por encima de esas sensaciones.

Giro la cabeza a tiempo de ver a Jimmy cayendo a peso hacia el suelo, no se preocupo, no trato de salvarlo, no hacia ninguna falta. Un instante después le veía ascender a su lado superarla, llegar al punto máximo de la parábola y caer de nuevo, era un movimiento cíclico, Jimmy no era capaz de volar como ella pero su fuerza titánica le permitía saltar varios kilómetros. Jimmy no tenia la misma sensación acogedora del vuelo, pero esa sensación de ingravidez durante los segundos que se mantenía en el punto álgido de la curva era una sacudida a sus sentidos.

Habían viajado a través del espacio hasta los confines de la galaxia, desmontado las leyes físicas visitando tiempos anteriores al propio tiempo y sin embargo no cambiarían lo que sentían en ese momento por cualquiera de esas cosas, que ahora carecían de fundamento, de lógica para ser mejores que la sensación del vuelo.

A lo lejos, por detrás de ellos, se podía ver la columna de polvo rojizo que lanzaba el todoterreno en el que viajaban Carl, Sheen y Libby. Les llevaban bastante ventaja al coche. Demasiado para el gusto de sus tres ocupantes, pero tanto Jimmy como Cindy sabía que tenían el tiempo justo, y que tenían muchas posibilidades de llegar tarde.

Cindy miro el rastreador de señales, estaba sincronizado con la frecuencia que estaban usando los soldados, ahora emitía más rápidamente. Se estaban acercando. Usando su visión mejorada barrió toda la extensión de desierto en busca de alguna señal de vida. No tardo mucho en encontrarlos, era una autentica sangría de disparos que silbaban en el aire y explosiones sordas. Estarían a un par de kilómetros.

Miro a Jimmy para decírselo pero parecía que ya lo había averiguado, ya no estaba saltando sino corriendo a toda velocidad rumbo al comando que peleaba duramente contra un enemigo sin fin. Cindy por su parte ascendió, llevando su potencia al límite. Se puso por encima del grupo. Jimmy ya estaba a punto de llegar, tenia que hacerlo ahora si quería evitar dañarle.

Se lanzo a plomo contra lo que le pareció los robots, si antes había roto la barrera del sonido ahora estaba plegando el propio aire tras ella, creando un vació parcial a su alrededor. Cindy ya no notaba el aire en la cara, en realidad en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, era algo extraño no sentir absolutamente nada, pero no pudo pararse a regodearse en la sensación, el suelo la asalto con demasiada prontitud.

Giro en medio de la caída y golpeo el suelo con sus piernas, con toda la fuerza generada en aquel picado. Lo que ocurrió a continuación pareció suceder a cámara lenta. El suelo a sus pies se combo creando una onda, como la provocada por una piedra en un estanque, que se extendió en trescientos sesenta grados. Como si de una ola de tierra y arena se tratara, la onda generada se izo un metro en el aire golpeando todo y a todos lo que había a su alrededor. O eso le pareció a Cindy pero algo no cuadraba, como si algo fuera irreal y fallase algo, como cuando te das cuenta de que estas soñando.

Jimmy se puso a su lado, su expresión no dejo lugar a dudas, algo iba mal, terriblemente mal. Y no fue difícil dar con el fallo, le mostró un disco de plata con una esfera roja en el centro. Cindy pulso con curiosidad ese esfera escarlata y una luz multicolor surgió de ella. Jimmy lo arrojo al suelo a sus pies y en un instante se formo la forma de un aguerrido soldado que disparaba continuamente.

Era una ánimatica holográfica, como las de un videojuego, una perfecta copia de la realidad. Solo al fijarse se daba cuenta que esa figura repetía de forma rudimentaria una serie de movimientos. Saltaba, se agachaba, lanzaba una granada, Disparaba, se tumbaba, así en un ciclo infinito que alternaba de forma aleatoria cada movimiento para cubrir el engaño sin mucho éxito.

El enemigo era prácticamente lo mismo, hologramas preprogramados para dar la sensación de una confrontación real. Las explosiones que habían visto no eran otra cosa que trucos de cine, bombas de aire u polvo. El ruido no era real, solo grabaciones reproducidas en altavoces bien disimulados en le terreno desértico.

- ¿Una trampa?- pregunto Cindy. Jimmy no le respondió de inmediato examinaba el terreno desde su posición privilegiada.

- Evidentemente. La cuestión es de quien. No podemos dar por sentado que sea el clon. Aunque dado el realismo que ha puesto en los droides, me inclino a pensar que ha sido él.- dijo Jimmy.

- No podemos tener tan mala suerte de que nos ataque otro de tus villanos en medio de una guerra contra nuestros clones.- Bromeo Cindy a pesar de no sentirse para nada en sintonía con ese humor.

- No os preocupéis por esos inútiles a los que mi primitiva versión original catalogo de archivillano. – exclamo la voz de James a través del sistema de altavoces.- Me basto yo mismo, además si no recuerdo mal, los encerré a todos en mi torre. No quería interferencias de aficionados.

- Porque no me sorprenderá que no te atrevas a estar aquí.- espeto Cindy observando cualquier escondite posible.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que no este a vuestro lado?- pregunto James.- No llegáis ni a vislumbrar el poder del Necronomicon. Ni podréis hacerlo. La verdad sea dicha, ya habéis vivido demasiado.

- Muy arrogante para alguien que no se muestra ante su rival.- replico Jimmy.

- Sabes, me gustaba más el egocéntrico Jimmy, no era tan bocazas, ni tan cítrico. ¿Qué tal si le dispones tus quejas a mi mascota?- pregunto al tiempo que junto a ellos se hundía el terreno, dejando al descubierto una gruta oculta. Un rugido atenazador invadió todo el desierto. Un instante después un hocico alargado, parecido al de un cocodrilo, surgía de entre el polvo y la oscuridad mostrando una hilera de aserrados dientes del tamaño de un cuchillo de cocina.

La mandíbula se abrió ligeramente dejando escapar un gruñido bajo y amenazador. Jimmy y Cindy solo veían el hocico pero era bastante para imaginarse lo que ocultaría la oscuridad. Unos ojos ambarinos brillantes aparecieron por encima de la mandíbula como si la luz hubiese llegado hasta ellos para después huir.

Eran los ojos de un depredador sin compasión, dispuesto a asestar el golpe de gracia en cualquier momento. Jimmy ya estaba retrocediendo, manteniendo a regañadientes a Cindy detrás de él. Entonces el animal desapareció, tal y como había surgido, engullido por la negrura abisal. No tardaron en comprender porque había retrocedido. Se estaba preparando para cargar y un segundo después el animal entero ascendió de la gruta mostrándose en todo su esplendor al son de un bramido gutural y poderoso.

Su aleta dorsal eclipso el sol, mostrando intrincados dibujos sanguíneos a contra luz. Sus garras, escarlatas por la multitud de batallas vencidas. Sus miembros, fuertes y flexibles, capaces de elevar hasta los nueve metros a tan increíble criatura. Su cola meciéndose como un contrapeso con tonalidades verdes oscuras y blancas para confundirse con su entorno natural, que definitivamente no era ese. Pero lo más impresionante, era su cabeza, la cabeza de un cocodrilo, de un predador piscívoro, con unos ojos de mirada inteligente, que evaluaban su entorno en busca de cualquier ventaja aun sabiéndose vencedor.

El dinosaurio ataco, fue tan rápido que apenas tuvieron tiempo de apartarse. Rodaron por el suelo mientras el saurio giraba impedido por su monumental tamaño. Volvió a atacar y esta vez alcanzo su objetivo pero no pudo morderlo. Jimmy sujetaba con cada mano la mandíbula superior e inferior. Impidiéndole cerrarla entorno a Cindy que trataba de salir de la boca pútrida del carnívoro, pero incapaz de hacerlo, la lengua se arremolinaba en torno a sus piernas, atrayéndola hacia el fondo de la garganta con intención de devorarla.

En un soberano esfuerzo Jimmy lanzo la mandíbula inferior hacia el suelo, haciendo que por muy poco se desencajase y dándole el tiempo suficiente para sustituir su mano por el pie. Dejándole un brazo libre para tirar de Cindy, que no paraba de golpear a la bestia desde dentro, provocando que los dientes estallaran en virutas de huesos que el paladar se le agrietase, pero el animal no se daba por vencido y seguía en su intento de engullirla.

Jimmy tiro de ella y la lengua se desenrollo con un sonido líquido y nauseabundo. Viéndose vencido en ese pulso, sacudió la cabeza lanzando a ambos por los aires. Antes de que tocaran el suelo el dinosaurio dio un coletazo y a modo de juego de lanzar, golpeo a Jimmy como si fuera una pelota, arrebatándole a Cindy en el proceso.

Jimmy cayó sobre su cabeza varios cientos de metros. Por su parte Cindy estaba demasiado ocupada intentando que no la mordiese para poder preocuparse. El dinosaurio lanzaba dentelladas en todas direcciones, con movimientos espasmódicos muy semejantes a los de un ave rapaz que caza un insecto con su preciso pico.

Cindy usaba todas sus artimañas para esquivarla, volaba, rotaba sobre si misma, cada golpe de mandíbula iba sucedido por un movimiento para esquivarlo. El problema vino después cuando Cindy se dio cuenta que el animal estaba aprendiendo, cada movimiento que veía era analizado y contrarrestado con otro y Cindy se estaba quedando sin métodos.

De pronto en un amago que Cindy interpreto como lanzado a la derecha que fue directo a la izquierda, el carnívoro le engancho el brazo derecho. Y empezó a zarandearla con la firme intención de arrancárselo de cuajo. Cindy no tardo en perder el conocimiento a causa de las sacudidas, lo último que sintió fue como el hombro poco a poco iba desencajándose de su lugar.

El animal triunfante la dejo caer y se acerco a su próxima comida relamiéndose, abrió las mandíbulas de par en par y saco la lengua áspera y violácea para atraer el cuerpo yaciente de Cindy. Le envolvió la cabeza pero cuando empezó a introducírsela en la boca mellada por los golpes. Un coche arremetió contra una de sus patas, la criatura rugió de dolor al notar como el hueso se salía, atravesándole la férrea, escamosa y coriácea piel. Soltó a su presa y miro con furia y odio lo que le había golpeado justo a tiempo de contemplar como una columna de humo surgía de él directo a su cabeza.

El misil impacto certero en lo más profundo de la garganta de la bestia que con un ultimo bramido atronador exploto, literalmente su cabeza desapareció, volatilizada, de un segundo al siguiente. Sheen fue el primero en salir del vehiculo destrozado. Cargaba con un tubo hueco, de color verde oliva, un lanza-cohetes guiado por cable. Diseñado para distancias cortas. Demasiado cortas para su gusto, aun le pitaban los oídos por la explosión y no oía muy bien por el izquierdo.

Libby le siguió, desenvaino la catana y la pistola pero pronto volvieron a sus fundas al no ver peligro inminente, y corrió a ver a su amiga. La limpio como pudo con un pañuelo y la llevo hasta el coche para apoyarla en un lateral. Estaba perfectamente solo tenia una ligera rojez en el hombro.

El último en salir fue Carl que miro con tristeza el cuerpo sin vida del Spinosaurio. Era conciente de lo que habría ocurrido si Sheen no hubiera intervenido y que no había otra forma de detenerlo, pero aun asi, habia criado a ese feroz carnívoro desde que era un huevo, nunca había sido su favorito, era demasiado propenso a la violencia y demasiado inteligente para ser un animal, pero era como un hijo para él, se sentía vació por dentro cuando veía a esos animales, muertos por culpa de un sociopata que los utiliza como primera línea de defensa y ataque.

Tampoco le gustaba que el ejército mostrase tanta frialdad, durante los primeros tiempos de la guerra, cuando se descubrió la existencia de dinosaurios y su uso ofensivo, no tuvieron ningún inconveniente en lanzar misiles balísticos contra ellos. Pero que se iba a esperar de una especie que apunta sus propias armas contra ellos mismos.

Se acuclillo contra el cuello sanguinolento de la criatura y le examino la zona de la clavícula. Como esperaba descubrió un dispositivo de localización por radiotransmisión, junto a un chip de monitorización cardiaca y disyuntor, era utilizado como método de control. Usando las cargas estáticas que el propio cuerpo producía el disyuntor se cargaba, en caso de que el animal perdiese el control se producía una descarga de alto amperaje, mortal para cualquier humano, pero solamente doloroso para algo de su tamaño.

Sheen se puso a su lado, poso su mano en el hombro con ánimo tranquilizador, en los pocos días desde su reencuentro todos habían observado que aunque odiase con todo su ser al Clon malvado, le tenía especial afecto a todas las criaturas que el había criado durante años.

Cindy por su parte buscaba a Jimmy, aun no había vuelto y se estaba empezando a preocupar. Daba vueltas sin parar, escudriñando cada matorral, roca, ondulación de terreno, capaz de ocultarlo de forma accidental.

Al final dio con él cuando una duna se deshizo a causa del viento, estaría a unos doscientos metros, tumbado sobre la arena con los ojos cerrados. Para alivio de la joven vio como su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Se separo del grupo y fue en dirección a Jimmy cuando algo invisible le golpeo en la cara, tras ese primer golpe se sucedieron otros: estomago, rodilla, espalda. Trataba de derribarla, pero no lo iba a conseguir. Cogió impulso y subió en el aire provocando una nube de arena que hizo gusto lo que pretendía, manchar de polvo al atacante.

Viéndose desprotegido, el agresor se quito el traje de camuflaje óptico que portaba mostrando su identidad. Cindy Vortex y Sally Proton se asesinaron con la mirada un segunda antes de lanzarse al ataque. Sally no tenía ninguna posibilidad, si era alcanzada por uno de los golpes de Cindy podía despedirse, y lo sabía por ello había estado entrenando aquella semana día y noche en un simulador de realidad aumentada.

Fue como haber sido adiestrada durante tres décadas en unos pocos días. Y ahora desataba todo su potencial como estaba haciendo su contrapartida terrestre. Usaba técnicas entremezcladas, variantes de artes antiguas, movimientos actuales de las fuerzas especiales, golpes que estaban específicamente creados para provocar un gran daño físico.

El problema radicaba en que todos esos movimientos estaban hechos para vencer a un rival humano, de piel blanda y Cindy en esos momentos tenía más de bunker que de humana, su piel era en esos instantes el material más fuerte de la galaxia. Esto estaba haciendo mella en Sally, tanto física como emocionalmente, sus golpes eran detenidos por una piel marmórea, sus dedos se resentían por ello, cada golpe que daba la cansaba un poco logrando solo alentaba a Cindy a golpear más rápido.

Sally ya estaba alejándose con intención de huir cuando noto un objeto duro y frio en la nuca. Lo reconoció al instante e instintivamente levanto las manos en señal de rendición. Se dio lentamente la vuelta para ver a su captor. Libby retrocedió un paso apuntando a Sally y poniéndose a una distancia prudente en la que no pudiera quitarle el arma de una patada.

Sheen se acerco con intención de atarla con una cuerda que había encontrado en el coche. Le puso las manos a la espalda y comenzó a atarla cuando sin ver cómo pudo hacerlo, Sally salto en el aire poniendo a Sheen entre ella y Libby. Le agarro el cuello con una llave de bloqueo y empezó a retroceder muy despacio, sin apartar la mirada de Libby y Cindy.

Dio tres pasos seguidos cuando una mano gigantesca se enrosco alrededor de su cintura y la izo en el aire como si fuera una marioneta. Sally se vio obligada a soltar a Sheen al sentir como la mano la apretaba con una fuerza avasalladora. Miro por encima del hombro aunque ya sabía quién era. Vio la mirada furiosa de Jimmy enmarcada en un iris naranja pálido. Sonrió por dentro, James había acertado en su suposición. Sin que nadie la viera pulso un botón del reloj de pulsera que llevaba.

Jimmy tenía intención de lanzarla lo más lejos que pudiera, sentía ese impulso irreflexivo de tirarla, sentía repulsión hacia la figura clónica que tanto amaba. Pero la razón le decía otra cosa, no soltar al único ser que era capaz de refrenar a su clon, lo única baza que tenían contra él.

La bajo lo suficiente para que Sheen pudiera atarle e inmovilizarle piernas y manos. El joven se acerco con la cuerda, esta vez con más cautela. Pero no pudieron atarla, Jimmy noto un pinchazo en la nuca. Casi instantáneamente noto como perdía fuerza, su mano y con ella el resto del cuerpo adquirió su tono rosáceo habitual a la vez que volvía a su tamaño original.

Sally lanzo un codazo a la cara de Jimmy que se tambaleo dolorido. Sheen cayó de bruces al suelo, Libby y Carl también lo imitaron. Los tres mostraban un dardo a la altura del cuello. Cindy miro con furia por encima del hombro de Jimmy, antes de recibir un dardo en el pecho. Cindy intento esquivarlo volando pero era tarde, se había levantado un palmo del suelo y cayó estrepitosamente.

Jimmy se giro violentamente solo para encontrase con la boca humeante de un rifle de pulso. En el otro extremo el clon le observaba con mofa y desprecio en la misma medida. Bajo el rifle y se acerco a él, con un movimiento de manos le arranco algo del cuello y se lo tiro a la cara. Por acto reflejo lo cogió al vuelo. Al abrir la mano se encontró con un dardo de color acerado. Le llamo la atención la punta de color plateado con incontables brillos, demasiados para una punta de metal.

- ¿Intrigado? No es de extrañar.- dijo con suficiencia el clon.

- ¿Qué nos has hecho?- exclamo Cindy que dio un paso adelante para recibir en la cara una patada de Sally. Advertencia suficiente para no volver a moverse.

- ¿A quién, tendrá que especificar, Vortex?- pregunto James dando vueltas alrededor de Jimmy.- Tus amigos simplemente están sedados. Un dardo con morfina y unas gotas de ketamina. Lo vuestro sin embargo resulto un problema mayor. No solo el contenido sino el continente. Vuestra piel como descubrí gracias a algunas muestras que hábilmente os extraje en vuestra huida, es prácticamente indestructible. Eso complica el acto de inyectaros algo. Pero con algo de imaginación, unas clases de química y algo de metalurgia puedes conseguir esa jeringa. Fabricada con una aleación de tungsteno, titanio reforzada con acero y recubierta de una nueva composición de diamantes. Una estructura que mejora la fuerza y resistencia. Perfecta para atravesar cualquier material.

- Muy ingenioso, pero existe otro problema en el continente…- empezó Jimmy tratando de ganar tiempo, estaba demasiado cansado.

- ¡Oh! ¡Sí!... vuestro sistema inmune que esta acelerado. Os curáis prácticamente al instante. Un embolo de plomo normal tardaría demasiado en inyectarlo por eso use un sistema de explosión interna. Es diez veces más rápido. Lo suficiente para que el compuesto entrase en vuestra corriente sanguínea y actuase. – Contesto adelantándose a la pregunta de su contrapartida.

- Un supresor hormonal.- dijo Cindy escupiendo un coagulo de sangre y limpiándose el labio partido, mirando con rencor a Sally.

- Efectivamente un supresor que bloquease y neutralizase vuestra adrenalina. Ya que es esa hormona específica la que desencadena vuestros "poderes", por así decirlo.- confirmo James jactándose de su superioridad.

- ¿Por esto toda la pantomima?- pregunto Jimmy.

- ¿Pantomima? Llámalo de otra forma, si fuera una pantomima te haría mucho más estúpido al haber caído en ella. Deberías haberte dado cuenta del engaño enseguida. Sally había apostado a que no aparecerías. Espera… ¡Ah! ¡Claro! Lo siento Sally, pero habría caído por muy listo que fuera. Los diálogos salieron de un juego que se lanzo cinco años después de su desaparición.- exclamo perplejo al darse cuenta de su error.

- No eres infalible, al final de todo.- espeto Cindy.

- La gata aun tiene uñas. Deberías ser más cuidadosa. Ahora estamos físicamente hablando en igualdad de condiciones. Pero claro en otros muchos aspectos os superamos con creces.- exclamo divertido James.- Y ahora no dejare nada al azar…- dijo apuntando con la mira a Cindy- … este mundo no tolera más de un Jimmy Neutron y una Sally Proton, y los más obsoletos deben irse.

James comenzó a presionar el gatillo, disfrutando de cada instante de angustia que estaba provocando en sus enemigos y rivales indefensos. El percutor estaba a punto de impactar en el casquillo cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio un destello que volaba rumbo a Sally que se desplomo mientras se sujetaba el cuello con fuerza. El rifle salió disparado de sus manos.

No entendía nada, sus manos estaban vacías y el rifle estaba a tres metros de distancia hundido en la arena. Sintió como se le arqueaba la espalda y un dolor agudo y penetrante se desplazaba de arriba abajo por todo su cuerpo como un latigazo. Jimmy a quien tan estúpidamente había dado la espalda, le había arrancado el arma de las manos y le había golpeado en la espalda. Miro a Sally y entonces comprendió que había sido ese destello. El dardo que le había dado a Jimmy en un alarde de orgullo y estupidez, sobresalía entre sus dedos que se cerraban en torno a una garganta sangrante.

El supresor hormonal no podía usarse en humanos normales, sus características estaban diseñadas para el uso exclusivo en gente con las cualidades fisiológicas de Jimmy y Cindy, sus cuerpos lo aguantarían sin un daño grave, salvo una afección leve en la zona suprarrenal durante unos días. En cambio en las personas ordinarias, por muy inteligentes que fueran, provocaba un parón en todos los sistemas del cuerpo salvo el circulatorio y neuronal. No era mortal pero provocaba parálisis. A eso añadirle que los riñones se colapsarían y de no tratarse debidamente en las siguientes veinticuatro horas se necesitaría un trasplante y diálisis durante meses para limpiar el organismo.

James vio con desagrado como Cindy alzaba el rifle y ahora le apuntaba a él con frialdad. Ella miro a Jimmy, pareció que se estaban hablando, no supo de qué pero observo con un alivio bien disimulado como bajaba el arma. Pero fue demasiado rápido en su suposición. Cindy cambio la orientación del fusil y arremetió contra él con la culata. Le dio un par de golpes para desahogarse.

Se separo de James y dejo que Jimmy se pusiera de rodillas frente a su clon perfecto. Sostenía otro dardo. El que se había clavado en Cindy y observo con temor que a diferencia del de Jimmy cuyo contenido había sido inyectado en su totalidad en su cuerpo a excepción de las gotas de la jeringa, el de Cindy tenía un tercio de su contenido aun en el contenedor. Si se lo clavaba, que era la más evidente de las acciones, moriría por un shock en cuestión de segundos.

Entonces un rincón de su mente, el más oscuro y vil que poseía incluso para él, se ilumino gracias al instinto de supervivencia. Su razón le dictaba que se detuviera, que no se adentrara en esa zona de su mente pero era tarde, ya había empezado a pronunciar el conjuro.

- ¡Klatuu Barada Nikto!- exclamo con fuerza. Cuando su grito ceso de oírse, le vino el leve susurro líquido de Sally.

- ¡Nooo! ¡No lo hagas!- intento gritar con la garganta inundada de liquido sonó como un gorgoteo continuo. Pero la frase estaba dicha y el proceso había iniciado.

El único hechizo que no podía traducir, sin indicaciones de uso, sin descripciones de resultados, nada, solo la frase enmarcada por líneas rojo escarlata. Habían decidido entre los dos no usar nunca ese hechizo, solo por precaución. Pero que precaución tiene un hombre que ve su muerte próxima, se agarrara a un clavo ardiendo con la única razón de sobrevivir.

Eso era lo que había hecho James, y ahora pagaría las consecuencias de no escuchar a su razón. El aire a su alrededor se volvió helador, hasta el punto de provocar vaho en sus alientos. El cielo se encapoto con nubes de tormenta creciente. Los rayos inundaron el cielo plomizo iluminándolo con su luz celestial. Era como un mar gris que se extendía infinito y de pronto un punto se abrió, una luz azul irisada asaeto el aire golpeando con su luz cegadora a James que empezó a gemir de dolor al instante. Una segunda luz de color rojo hizo acto de presencia e imitando a la primera choco contra el cuerpo convulsionante de James. Por último una tercera, esta de un color verde claro impacto también formando una luz blanca tan brillante que inundo de sombras su alrededor.

Gano intensidad por momentos, James seguía gritando, parecía a punto de estallar cuando Sally haciendo acopio de sus únicas fuerzas de flaqueza se lanzo en un intento de placar a James y sacarlo de aquella luz. Solo consiguió volatilizarse, al igual que el clon. En el momento en el que Sally toco el rayo este se desvaneció con una onda de energía llevándose consigo a James y a Sally, a otro mundo.

Durante los minutos siguientes, Jimmy y Cindy permanecieron abrazados, mirando incrédulos el punto calcinado en el que había estado el clon. El cielo por su parte comenzó a clarear hasta llegar a su estado habitual. Recobraron poco a poco la capacidad de moverse, sus cerebros, comenzaron a procesar lo que habían visto aunque no lo creyesen del todo. Lo primero que hicieron fue besarse con desesperación y urgencia como si lo que hubieran visto les hubiera dado a comprender la volatilidad de la mortalidad, no podían dejar las cosas para otro momento. Al separarse se miraron a los ojos, y Cindy pudo perderse por fin tras una larga ausencia, en su océano azul de su mundo particular. Mientras Jimmy viajaba por verdes campos en el suyo propio.

- Te quiero – dijeron a la vez sin dejar de mirarse apoyados mutuamente en el otro.

- ¿Se ha acabado?- pregunto Cindy

- Nada acaba o comienza Cindy, solo cambia. Y nuestra historia ha vuelto a cambiar. Tenemos por delante una nueva historia, un nuevo capítulo, y lo tenemos libre de peligros.

**FIN**

**Ultimo Capitulo de Perdidos en el Paraíso. No es la última vez que leemos sobre Jimmy y Cindy adultos, pero lo será de momento, por ahora disfruten de la historia tal y como yo hice inventándola.**

**Y para hacerlo más llevadero aun sigue en pie la pseudo-encuestasobre el nombre de la hija de Vortex y Neutron. De momento el nombre de Jean va en cabeza al ser la única participante y con muchos puntos ya que uno de mis personajes favoritos tiene Jean de segundo nombre, Hermione Jean Granger.**

**Hasta una próxima historia de Jimmy y Cindy, esperemos que este antes de que lleguemos a los cien comentarios.**


	23. Epilogo

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JIMMYXCINDY**

Ocho semanas separaban a Jimmy y Cindy de los acontecimientos acaecidos en el desierto. Ocho semanas llenas de trabajo duro y extenuante. El país entero se levanto en una tormenta de júbilo cuando la noticia de la muerte del Emperador se extendió a nivel global en pocos días.

Ciudades abandonadas años atrás volvían a ir adquiriendo su viejo esplendor a pesar de seguir con las heridas abiertas de una guerra sangrienta. Jimmy, Cindy y los demás se trasladaron a Retroville con sus familias rescatadas de las más profundas celdas de la torre de James.

Jimmy y Cindy con una niña a punto de nacer no se veían con fuerzas para abandonar de nuevo la civilización y volver a su amado oasis de tranquilidad y sosiego. Prefirieron quedarse y ayudar a levantar de nuevo el pueblo que los vio crecer. Nunca había pensado que recibiría un aplauso de sus antiguos compañeros de clase cuando termino de clavar la última teja del último tejado de la última casa que quedaba por construir.

Su casa, al final de la calle de sus padres, frente a la de Sheen y Libby que también habían decidido quedarse en el pueblo durante los próximos años para recuperar el tiempo que les habían robado. Durante ese tiempo que habían pasado de un lado para otro arreglando las cosas que se estropeaban. No tuvieron mucho tiempo de hablar con sus padres.

De haber sabido lo que les esperaba no lo habrían deseado tanto.

- ¡Cómo pudiste hacernos esto Cintia Aurora Vortex! ¡Diez años! ¡Diez años y vuelves embarazada! – gritaba la madre de Cindy delante de ambas familias. Su padre se mantenía a un lado intentando no llamar la atención.

- Señora Vortex, cálmese, ya no son unos niños – intervino Judy al ver los ojos chispeantes de su hijo que abrazaba protectoramente a una Cindy que estaba al borde del llanto.

- ¡No se atreva a intervenir en esto! ¡Su familia ya ha hecho bastante! – le gritó la madre de Cindy aun más furiosa. Jimmy no aguanto más y pese al intento de Cindy por detenerlo este se levanto hecho un basilisco.

- ¡Cómo se atreve a gritarle a su hija… a mi esposa! ¡No tiene ningún derecho…! – Jimmy estaba empezando a crecer, por fortuna se dio cuenta a tiempo y pudo relajarse y alejarse de todo aquel caos para apoyar la cabeza contra el cristal.

- ¿Esposa? – preguntaron las dos madres a la vez, dándose cuenta por primera vez del pequeño anillo que Cindy llevaba en el dedo. - ¿Cuándo…?

- No es oficial – se adelantó con un susurro quedo Cindy, intentando no desvelar el llanto que pugnaba por salir. – Pero llevamos casados un par de años.

La madre de Cindy medito esas palabras un par de minutos. Judy por su parte fue a abrazar a Cindy, lo que tendría que haber hecho su propia madre. Jimmy estaba absorto en sus pensamientos intentando evitar un nuevo ataque de cólera. Hugh se había puesto a su lado entre curioso y preocupado, aun no se acostumbraba a la estatura y volumen de su hijo. Su hijo que había sido toda su vida un pequeño cabezón ahora le sacaba fácilmente una cabeza de alto y era el doble de ancho.

- ¿Por qué no dijisteis eso antes? – pregunto la madre de Cindy que había cambiado por completo y ahora daba vueltas por toda la casa con un lápiz y un cuaderno, que nadie sabía donde guardaba, y escribía, tachaba y volvía a escribir a una velocidad apabullante. – Tenemos mucho que planear, antes de que esa niñata te destroce la figura que tienes. Puede que halláis estado viviendo como salvajes pero por lo menos fuisteis decentes. Y ahora tenemos que volver oficial esa unión vuestra. No podemos quedar mal delante de la familia con una bastarda, tenéis que estar casados antes de que nazca la niña y…. – no pudo seguir hablando, la mano de Jimmy le apretaba el cuello con fuerza y la alzaba varios centímetros en el aire hasta tenerla cara a cara. Su piel se estaba volviendo anaranjada por momentos. Cindy saltó del sofá en el acto y lo calmo lentamente como ya se había acostumbrado a hacer en esas semanas, y es que la supuesta cura de James no era más que un paliativo. No tardaron en redescubrir sus poderes por segunda vez.

- Tranquilo Jimmy, tranquilo – decía con voz dulce y suave. Poco a poco Jimmy volvía a su estado natural y dejo caer a la mujer que tosió y miro con pánico y terror a Jimmy pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Jimmy y Cindy se sentaron en el sofá, el con la respiración acelerada e intentando profundizarla. – Mama, te pediría por favor que mantuvieras tus comentarios sobre mi hija al mínimo. – dijo Cindy mirando fríamente a su madre.

- ¿Estás bien Jimbo? – preguntó Hugh visiblemente preocupado, la última vez que vio a su hijo de ese color por poco destruye la ciudad.

- Si papa. No te preocupes. – respondió entre sudores Jimmy.

- No tienes buena cara.

- El proceso de crecimiento implica una aceleración metabólica, como consecuencia todas mis energías son consumidas en poco tiempo provocando un ascenso de mi temperatura que provoca mi sudoración excesiva. – explicó Jimmy sin pararse a pensar que su padre no entendería una sola palabra. Cindy al ver la cara de su suegro se lo tradujo.

- Cuando Jimmy se transforma suda mucho porque produce mucho calor.

- Entiendo – dijo Hugh tras un largo rato.

- Bueno… - empezó la madre de Cindy.

- Si madre, nos casaremos si te hace ilusión. Mañana mismo si quieres pero no vuelvas a hablar así de tu futura nieta. – cortó Cindy levantándose y llevándose a Jimmy que empezaba a tener sudores fríos y temblores por el bajón de azúcar. La mujer sonrió con suficiencia y volvió a escribir largo y tendido sobre la libretita.

- En unas semanas tendré listo todo, ya os llamare para probaros los trajes y deciros donde se celebrara. – dijo sin prestar atención a nadie y sin saber que Jimmy y Cindy ya estaban en la entrada despidiéndose de los padres de este. El padre de Cindy intento sacar de su trance a su mujer pero no lo hizo y fue a despedirse él también. Minutos más tarde Jimmy y Cindy iban a su casa con paso acelerado pues se habían olvidado de las pastillas de Jimmy.

- ¿Por qué has aceptado a esta pantomima? Nosotros ya estamos casados. – pregunto Jimmy cerrando fuertemente los ojos, le costaba caminar.

- Porque así nos dejara en paz. No quiero que alguien que llama así a su propia nieta se acerque a nuestra hija. De esta forma se quedara contenta y podremos estar tranquilos. – explicó Cindy mientras cargaba con más ahincó a Jimmy antes de que se cállese.

- Si no fuera por el problemilla que tengo estaríamos ahora mismo rumbo a la isla. – murmuro con una sonrisa Jimmy.

- Hemos tenido diez años para nosotros solos, ahora tendremos que atender al resto de personas que nos quieren. – dijo Cindy subiendo los escalones de su casa. Abrió con algo de torpeza la puerta y dejo a Jimmy apoyado en una mesilla mientras medio corría medio volaba hacía la cocina. Un minuto después volvía con una caja de tabletas. Le puso uno bajo la lengua a Jimmy y se acomodo a su lado mientras él se recuperaba milagrosamente rápido. – tendremos que hacer esto más duradero. – sonrió Cindy descansando en el hombro de Jimmy que la abrazó con delicadeza y mimo.

- Ya pensaremos en eso, ahora tenemos que pensar en que nos van a casar. – dijo Jimmy riéndose ante esa idea – ¿te das cuenta que nos casaran por la iglesia?

- Déjales, siempre quise casarme en una gran catedral o al aire libre, a orillas de un lago. – dijo Cindy con la mirada iluminada.

- Se lo diré a tu madre… de forma delicada – añadió al ver la cara de Cindy. – De momento feliz aniversario.

- ¿Feliz aniversario? ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Cindy extrañada, ella nunca olvidaba una fecha.

- Hoy es ocho de febrero.

- Ya lo sé

- Hoy nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

- Nuestro primer beso fue en agosto.

- No ese fue nuestro primer beso consentido. Yo me refiero al primer beso que te robe.

- ¿Lo recuerdas?

- ¿Cómo iba a olvidar la primera vez que cate esos labios que cambiarían mi vida totalmente?

- ¡Oh! ¿¡Pero cómo puedes ser tan tierno!

- Tengo un buen motivo para serlo – murmuro Jimmy mientras acariciaba el vientre abultado de Cindy y la besaba con pasión. Un beso profundo que pretendía transmitir lo mismo que transmitió aquel lejano beso.

- Te amo, como nunca nadie ha amado nadie. Eres para mí como un protón sobre el que girar. – dijo Jimmy al separarse.

- Si no fuera tan inteligente no entendería la mayoría de piropos que me lanzas. – dijo Cindy divertida.

- ¿Si no fueras inteligente crees que te habrías enamorado de mi?

- ¿Y tú? Este es un juego peligroso, Jimmy. Ser sinceros puede dañarnos.

- Lo sé, por eso hasta ahora no había preguntado. Eres la persona más bella que conozco y que conoceré pero no creo que me hubiera fijado en ti.

- Yo tampoco me habría fijado en ti si no fueras un genio. Es evidente que lo que nos atrae por encima de todo es tener a alguien a nuestra altura. Porque te seré sincera, de niño eras muy mono pero no eras tan guapo como eres ahora.

- ¿Cómo me voy a ofender si acabas de decir que te parecía mono y ahora guapo?

- Hemos cambiado mucho.

- Pero en el fondo seguimos siendo esos niños estúpidos que no afrontaban la verdad.

- Somos el conjunto de acontecimientos que hemos vivido a lo largo de nuestra existencia. Aparte de buena parte de la genética.

- Muy cierto. Por suerte para mi eras una engreída que no aceptaba el segundo puesto.

- Y por suerte para mi tú eras un niño mimado que todo lo que construía explotaba.

Los dos se miraron un segundo antes de estallar en carcajadas. Aquellas pequeñas "broncas" solo servían para recordarles lo que habían sido. Y darse cuenta de lo mucho que habían cambiado para bien en su relación. Ahora eran lo suficientemente maduros para darse cuenta de que las peleas que tenían no eran más que meras formas de llamarse mutuamente la atención.

Ahora lo sabían y les divertía recordar esas peleas pues no eran más que una forma de decir "te quiero" sin que nadie lo supiera. Solo ellos dos y nadie más. Suspiraron a la vez recordando sus aventuras y poniéndose en pie fueron hasta la cocina para preparar la comida mientras hablaban de multitud de cosas que iban desde la colocación espacial de los átomos de un carbohidrato poli saturado hasta el nombre de su pequeña hija.

Y es que ellos son James Isaac Neutron y Cintia Aurora Vortex, para ellos una charla entretenida y normal es la discusión sobre los anillos de Saturno. Son dos genios enamorados que tras mil penurias en los últimos meses volvían a empezar una vida que habían pausado hacía una década para poder vivir una aventura que los unió para siempre.

Ellos son: El Romeo y Julieta modernos en los que no hay cabida un final trágico.


End file.
